La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Cuando Blancanieves se entera de que fue Darling Charming quien despertó a su hija y no Daring Charming, las cosas en Ever After High Comenzarán a tornarse turbias. Ahora Darling deberá encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a la furia de Snow White y luchar por demostrarle a Apple que puede ser su caballero de brillante armadura
1. Capítulo I: El Lamento Del Caballero

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo I: El Lamento Del Caballero**_

Lo más natural gracias a lo que había sucedido en los juegos de dragones es que estuviera preocupada, su corazón latía aterrado por todo lo que la rodeaba, pronto sus pensamientos comenzaron a conectar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras soportaba la ira del látigo castigando su espalda, ¿por qué Apple White? Hija de blancanieves, la dueña de todo, incluso de su propia vida, arañó entonces el suelo mientras erguía la espalda, no iba a darle el gusto de verla débil luego de que derramara lágrimas.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que la miró, era tan solo una niña de seis años pero entonces ya sabía que el destino de Daring su hermano mayor estaría con esa joven de hermosos ojos azules. ¿Cómo no pre destinarlos? Los dos eran perfectos.

No lo supo pero desde el momento que la miró la amó, su corazón latía con fuerza y a pesar de todo la cuidó, cada que Daring la hacía llorar cuando eran pequeños Apple corría a los brazos de ella, pero era ingenua al decir que quizás Daring no era tan malo, aún sabiendo que su hermano solo se amaba a sí mismo. ella continuaba lanzándola a los brazos de él, ese engreído.

Conforme comenzó a crecer supo que lo que ella sentía hacía la heredera de los White era más que admiración, Darling estaba enamorada de Apple, solo quería estar cerca de ella y la única manera de hacerlo era siendo solo su amiga, mirando de cerca como Daring no paraba de hacerle daño, lo odiaba, detestaba verla con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos todo por culpa de Daring ¿Pero que podía hacer? Daring era el príncipe de Apple, no ella, había nacido condenada al destino de damisela, así eran las cosas.

O así fueron hasta que se enteró de la existencia de Raven Queen y su inspirador discurso de seguir su propio destino, como nunca su corazón brincó de alegría porque si ella podía cambiar su destino quizás sería igual su caso, dejar de ser una damisela en apuros y ser un caballero… Quizás ser su caballero.

Aquel anhelo en su corazón era un soplo de esperanza que la invitaba a levantarse todos los días de la cama, estaba pérdida, a la par que ese enamoramiento que guardaba no era más que el causante de su sufrimientos cada noche de insomnio que podía recordar y ver las actualizaciones de estado de su platónica.

Rosabella Beauty podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de la Charming y aunque sabía que no aceptaría sus palabras solo dejaba ser a su compañera a sabiendas de la verdadera causa de su dolor.

Fue entonces que después de tanto esperar vio llegar el final de Apple para que Daring la despertara durante el juego de dragones, agachó la mirada derrotada para no mirar y derramar lágrimas frente a todos aunque pudiese decir que eran de alegría. Pero no sucedió nada, el, la besó de nuevo pero no despertaba de manera en que lo único que atinó a hacer fue a darle RCP cosa que había aprendido por su cuenta, hasta el día de hoy se dio cuenta de que no fue más que cosa del contacto de labios, y del amor que sentía por la princesa, no la técnica médica.

A diferencia de todos los pretendientes que la joven tenía ella no la deseaba por su cuento, sus cualidades físicas o la fortuna de su familia, no, nada de eso, Darling la quería a ella por su forma de ser, por su aura tan cálida que lograba hacerla sentir tan bien y cálida.

Después de esos sucesos todo iba bien hasta que recordó un minúsculo detalle, la reacción de la madre de Apple que si bien su reputación de hacer lo necesario para obtener su final feliz la precedía, cosa por la cual no pudo sentir nada diferente al terror y el miedo de lo que pudiese sucederle.

_Como ella había predicho estuvo en paz hasta que fue llamada a la oficina del director notando que la reina estaba allí y no Milton Grimm, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sentir nervios pero si algo le había enseñado las clases de caballero era que debía mantener la calma, claro ante una bestia, no ante la madre de la chica que había despertado con un beso siendo chica ella igual._

—_Darling Charming, es un placer volver a verte— Saludó con calma— Pasa, anda toma asiento._

—_Que sorpresa, aunque francamente yo esperaba encontrarme con el director._

—_Lo sé querida, lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte, he venido solo a hablar contigo— Sonrió._

—_Entiendo, ¿Qué cosa desea hablar conmigo?— Miró con cierta reserva a la mujer frente a ella._

—_Como sabes bien tras los acontecimientos con la reina malvada mi hija cumplió una parte de su destino, la cuál era ser envenenada por un manzana— Suspiró— Pero hubo una cosa que llegó a mis oídos y quiero constatar que sea verdad… ¿Es cierto que no fue Daring Charming quien despertó a Apple?_

—_Es verdad— Aseguró la chica._

—_Ahora tengo otra duda ¿Tú la despertaste?— La miró inquisidora._

—_Si— Suspiré con pesadez— He sido yo pero lo único que hice fue darle RCP— Me excusé._

—_Darling… Ambas sabemos que no ha sido así— Sonrió la reina— Ha sido el beso de amor verdadero, y aunque Apple no te ama y te ve solo como la hermana Charming tú al parecer si la amas… La has amado desde la primera vez que la viste… Por eso mismo no puedo dejar que amenaces el destino de mi querida hija.— Sentenció mientras su mirada se iba oscureciendo._

_Darling se levantó a la defensiva y miró como la reina se mantenía tranquila y serena mirándola con una sonrisa su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se veía a si misma rodeada de enanos, cosa que no le hizo gracia y por la cual comenzó a esquivarlos para tratar de llegar a la salida y cuando tocó la perilla de la puerta una corriente eléctrica la derribó, todo había sido una trampa y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde._

_Su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado aturdido pero esa no la detuvo de intentar levantarse y cuando casi lo lograba una descarga más el envío al suelo a cuenta nueva, luchó hasta que la última descarga eléctrica que recibió la noqueó por completo._

Darling había perdido la noción del tiempo de cuanto llevaba atada a esos grilletes recibiendo torturas, había comido cinco veces una manzana ayudada de uno de los enanos y había bebido agua de un sabor sospechoso. Se sentía sumamente débil y cansada.

Hacía un rato le habían soltado los grilletes y la reina en persona había alzado el látigo contra su castigada espalda flajeandole con fuerza repitiéndole lo que ya estaba dentro de su conocimiento por ejemplo que Apple no la amaba idea a la que estaba tan acostumbrada.

—Es una lástima que esto allá tenido que terminar de esta manera, todo gracias a la reina malvada— Sujetó su mentón levantando su rostro aperlado de sudor y lleno de lágrimas— Pero no te preocupes querida— Sacó de sus ropas un pañuelo blanco, con este comenzó a limpiar la sangre que le salía por la nariz, pasando por la que llevaba rato escurriéndole por la ceja y el labio— Cuando Daring firme el libro se convertirá en la llave para romper la maldición a pesar de no amar a Apple.— Sentenció.

—Ese no es el destino de mi hermano, si ama a su hija ¿Por qué atarla a alguien que no la amará?— Exclamó con debilidad.

—Nunca ha sido el destino de todos los príncipes encantadores ¿Por qué crees que no tengo un príncipe a mi lado? Estamos divorciados, solo cumplimos nuestro destino— La miró— El amor no existe en los cuentos de hadas.

—Usted es la bruja malvada… No aquella que ostenta ese título y se encuentra encerrada en el mundo de los espejos— Gruñó haciendo esfuerzo de levantarse, debía salir de allí a toda costa y alertar a Apple aunque no fuera a creerle.

—Daring firmando su destino, Apple cumpliendo el suyo, solo haría falta convencer a Raven Queen de que cumpla el suyo y tú… bueno, tú desaparecerás sin dejar rastro, ¿qué mejor cuartada para tu desaparición que la de que huiste para ser el caballero que deseabas?— soltó su mentón— Tú sola cavaste tu propia tumba con tus absurdas actitudes y aires de caballero.

La reina comenzó a reírse de la muchacha a voz alzada y soltó su rostro, la miró y lo último que hizo fue darle una patada en el abdomen haciendo que la rubia de doblará del dolor, tras esta acción solo salió del calabozo sin dirigirle la palabra.

Darling no pudo solo quedarse inmóvil por el dolor que recorría casi cada parte de su ser, esperando su muerte, pero no, ella debía luchar, no se dejaría vencer, prefería morir luchando su espíritu no sería doblado tan fácilmente como la reina creía, no sabía que de todos los Charming del mundo se encontró con la más terca.

.-.-

Todos en Ever After High se preguntaban lo mismo; ¿Dónde estaba Darling Charming? Puesto que luego de una visita a la dirección no se le volvió a ver, sus hermanos la buscaban como locos, salían de clases para buscarla y regresaban después del toque de queda con rostros cada vez más afligidos.

La verdad era que eso había sido tan extraño que mantenía intrigados a todos al respecto hasta que decidieron reunirse, aunque casualmente Apple se había disculpado enormemente al no poder estar presente a esa reunión por tener que ir con su madre de manera "urgente"

—Bien— Comenzó Raven— Hemos buscado en el pueblo, en los bosques, los maravillosos han ido al país de las maravillas, mi padre ha buscado en su reino que es el más cercano a este, Daring, Dexter sus padres la han buscado en su reino— Prosiguió— Y después de una semana desde que esto pasó no hemos logrado encontrar ni un rastro de Darling.

—El problema es que no pudo solo esfumarse— Mencionó Daring.— A menos… De que este en el mundo de los espejos… Por accidente.

—No lo está, mi madre ha buscado y nada— Respondió Raven.

—Esto es demasiado preocupante como una serpiente en un pastelillo— Dijo Maddie— Porque la hemos buscado por cada tierra, debajo de cada piedra y taza de té y el ave no se encuentra en su cardumen.

—Sin mencionar que lo preocupante es que no hay manera en que fuera sin avisar a nadie— Constató Dexter.

—además todo está intacto en nuestra habitación lo cual indica que alguien debe tenerla— Suspiró Rosabella.

—No me miren a mí, mi madre no ha sido esta vez… Aunque no hasta donde sabemos— Dijo poniendo una mano bajo su mentón— Esperen un momento— Busco entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrar un libro y miró página tras página— ¡Eso es!

— ¿Qué?— La miró Cerise.

—Un hechizó de rastreo, pero Rosabella debemos ir a su habitación, necesito algo que haya pertenecido a Darling o cualquier cosa que sea de ella— Mencionó.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más cuando Rosabella se levantó con rapidez caminando a pasos apresurados por los pasillos hasta dar con su dormitorio dejando entrar a todos.

La hija de la reina malvada encontró con rapidez un cabello rubio de la joven a quien buscaban y sin perder tiempo, rogando a que sus poderes no lo echaran a perder comenzó a conjurar el hechizo ante la atenta mirada de todos notando que se formaba una esfera de color rojiza flotando con velocidad media por los pasillos.

— ¡Síganla!— Exclamó apresurándose a seguir la estela de energía que la esfera iba dejando detrás.

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

Para Apple era un día especial, su madre había adelantado la visita que solía hacerle cada mes, claro que en los últimos dos meses no había podido verla y aunque le preocupaba mucho lo que ocurría con Darling, los chicos la excusaron conociendo el origen de la situación.

Había llegado a la sala del té donde normalmente esperaba a su madre aunque lo que la dejaba algo ansiosa era el hecho de que su madre aún no estaba allí, claro que le inquietaba puesto que la reina era sumamente puntual, así que algo importante debió surgir para tener quince minutos de atraso.

Cuando la miró entrar por el balcón un escalofrío cruzo por toda espina dorsal al notar la expresión poco inusual en su madre cosa que la hizo pensar que le daría una mala noticia, aunque la reina solo suspiró y la miró sonriéndole y abrazándola.

—Hija, te he echado tanto de menos— Sonrió la reina con calma.

—Yo igual madre— La abrazó con fuerza— Me alegra saber que al fin has tenido un momento para mí.

—Lamento que no haya sido antes pero luego de lo sucedido con la reina malvada el mundo entero se ha vuelto loco— Sonrió y acarició el rostro de su hija para abrazarla nuevamente.

—Me lo imagino— Suspiró Apple.

—Sabes, lo que quiero mostrarte hoy es algo que quizás te agrade— La reina hizo una seña sutil para que le siguiera.

Apple iba detrás de su madre confundida, generalmente tomaban el té cuando se veían pero si le decía que eso le gustaría quizás sería una sorpresa, algo por el tiempo que estuvo ausente quizás.

Los pasillos del palacio donde ella pasó su infancia entera eran enormes, con techos que ella siempre describía como suficientemente altos para que un gigante pasara de hechimaravilla, si bien el lujo y la comodidad era algo que podía notarse con solo mirar la fachada del palacio a ella personalmente le parecía ligeramente excesivo, no era que no le gustara pero algunas cosas eran un tanto exageradas, como por ejemplo las perillas de oro en cada puerta.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Apple notó que jamás había ido por esa zona del palacio, que comenzó a volverse más fría hasta que entraron por una puerta de metal bajando unas escaleras de caracol, que conforme avanzaban podía sentir como el ambiente se volvía húmedo y frío, así como la oscuridad se hacía más intensa.

Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío pasarlo de arriba abajo erizándole la piel por completo, ese lugar era francamente desagradable, no podía entender porque su madre la llevaba allí.

—Apple— Se detuvo su madre frente a una puerta de metal con una pequeña abertura para los ojos— Te he traído aquí porque quiero que entiendas una lección, la más importante de todas las que soy capaz de enseñarte.

— ¿Cuál madre?— Interrogó Apple con cierto gesto de preocupación.

—Nadie debe interponerse en tu final feliz— Sentenció— Lo cierto es que he indagado mucho sobre lo sucedido durante lo de la reina malvada y descubrí algo que me sorprendió, que Daring tu aparente príncipe encantador no te despertó de la maldición de la reina.

—Bueno eso ya lo sabía en realidad— Desvió la mirada incomoda.

— ¿Pero te has preguntado quien te ha despertado en realidad?— Sonrió su madre.

—Bueno si pero…

—Fue la pequeña Darling Charming… Así que me encargué temporalmente de las cosas— Sonrió con satisfacción abriendo la puerta de metal.

La reina entró al cuarto que era iluminado tenuemente por antorchas, Apple White sintió como sus piernas casi fallan, al notar la silueta tirada en el suelo reconociendo inmediatamente ese cabello pálido, se trataba de Darling.

—Madre— Contuvo un grito asustado— ¿Qué has hecho?— Cubrió con sus manos su boca.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

.

**N.A: **_Pues he aquí mi primera historia de este bellisimo fandom, espero que puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo escribiéndola y puedan dejarme un pequeño review con su opinión_


	2. Capítulo II: Escape Perfecto

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Mattel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

**.**

**.**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Escape Perfecto**_

.

.

.

Mientras asimilaba la situación se acercó a la joven notando que su cabello y toda su ropa estaban mojados, ella entera estaba empapada y tiritaba de frío, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y respiraba de manera pesada, analizó su cuerpo encontrándose con algunos golpes visibles en su rostro, sin embargo perdió la respiración al ver grandes marcas en casi toda su espalda, cortes profundos con sangre seca.

—No ha muerto, además debiste verla antes de que los enanos la limpiaran, este lugar apestaba a sangre, pero debía estar presentable para que la mirarás— Mencionó la reina— quizás morirá luego…

— ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerle esto?— Exclamó acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de la Charming como si no quisiera herirla más, mientras que de sus ojos salían las lágrimas— Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

— ¿No lo entiendes Apple?— La observó su madre— Ella ponía en riesgo tú perfecto destino… Era necesario— Sentenció.

—Esto vil y cruel— Exclamó con fuerza— Esto es propio de la reina malvada— Escupió con odio cada palabra y recostó la cabeza de la joven en su regazo— Arde en fiebre— Mencionó alarmada al pasar su mano por su frente.

—Esta joven te despertó por una simple y sencilla razón Apple— La miró su madre— Ella te ama…— Le dio la espalda— Así que lo mejor es que la infección termine de hacer lo suyo y la mate.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?— Trató de sonar segura Apple.

— ¿Entonces estarías dispuesta a corresponderle?— Interrogó con molestia su madre.

—Si ella es mi destino estaría dispuesta a darle una oportunidad… Si tuvo el poder de despertarme quizás su amor sea lo más sincero que pueda conocer en mi vida— miró a la chica con dolor.

—Créeme Apple White, no permitiré que eso pase— Sonrió su madre— Ella morirá, no podrás hacer nada.

—Lo haré, no pienso dejar que muera… Luego de haber sufrido este horrible castigo bajo tu injusta mano— Sujetó a Darling con fuerza a la chica— ¿Quién te proclamo Juez y verdugo de ella?

—Yo misma que soy la reina y tú madre, para decidir y hacer cumplir el perfecto destino del cual eres dueña y llevas bajo tus hombros— Sentenció— Permití que mi estirpe sea rubia, como tu despreciable padre… Pero no permitiré que cambies a tu príncipe por ella.

—Tú estás mal… Estas trastornada por cumplir el destino de nuestro nombre que le has hecho daño a quien quizás sea mi verdadero destino… Porque este destino, es mío ahora madre, no tuyo— Sentenció.

—Apple… Volveré para que pienses bien tu decisión— Suspiró saliendo de la celda— Y te despidas de Darling, ella no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo más.

Apple miró a su madre salir de la celda y contempló a la chica en su regazo con dolor mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿cómo podía ser su madre un monstruo? Su corazón se encontraba tan decepcionado y dolido, Darling no merecía sufrir eso por ella, no podía ni siquiera imaginar el sadismo implicado en cada herida que marcaba su maltrecho cuerpo.

—Prometo que te sacaré de aquí… Esto, no debió sucederte— Besó su frente— Y menos por mi culpa.

Notó como la joven abría sus ojos con dificultad e intentaba de alguna manera levantarse, dedujo que intentaba de alguna manera escapar, pero también miró como la debilidad invadía cada movimiento de la chica.

—Darling soy yo— Hizo que la mirara.

— ¿Apple?— Murmuró confundida y gimió adolorida al hacer un movimiento brusco.

—Ten cuidado, te lastimarás más— Suspiró— Yo… No tenía idea de esto— sujetó una de las manos de la chica— Lo lamento tanto.

—No ha sido culpa tuya— Admitió Darling mientras su voz se volvía triste.

—Darling… ¿Es cierto que tú me has despertado?

—Es verdad— Suspiró

Lo cierto era que a pesar de todo Apple no podía sentirse molesta con Darling por haberla salvado y ahora se sentía muy culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Ahora bien veía a Darling demasiado tranquila por no mencionar que resignada, la chica solo temblaba por el frío que debía estar sintiendo, mientras que su mirada se perdía en la pared que tenía delante.

—No me imagino cuanto has sufrido aquí...— Murmuro Apple White.

—Me ha hecho reflexionar demasiado— Admitió la joven con voz apacible— Ahora entiendo muchas cosas— Sonrió con tristeza.

A Apple le dolía el pecho de ver a esa joven tan aguerrida tan rota, era como si solo esperara pacientemente su muerte y la idea de ello le daba escalofríos, su mirada había perdido su brillo, su voz suave determinada era casi inaudible y triste, jamás perdonaría a su madre por haberle hecho eso a la Charming... Era imperdonable puesto que no podía imaginar la desesperación y el dolor que había sentido durante días la chica.

—Darling...

—Siempre fui tan ilusa —Escuchó la voz ahogada por el llanto de la menor— e ingenua... Pero no podía simplemente deshacerme de mis pensamientos por ti sin perderme a mí misma, yo no pedí ser así y le pedí tantas veces a cupido que arreglara lo que estaba mal en mi enamorándome de un chico, pero no era posible porque ella jamás me lo dijo pero yo lo deduje luego de leer su cuento y muchos libros al respecto, el amor verdadero no puede ser cambiado. — Rio amargamente— Y yo... Lo siento Apple.

—Darling para te lo pido, esto no es culpa tuya, si tú eres mi caballero, a mí no me parece mal... Solo quiero salvarte y que podamos descubrir si así deben ser las cosas.

—No creo que tu madre lo permita— Suspiró —Incluso yo misma puedo sentirme cada vez más moribunda— Admitió —Y estoy resignada... Me he cansado de luchar y estoy dispuesta a morir para que las cosas estén en su lugar.

—No digas eso... Yo no permitiré que eso te pase— Acarició su rostro— Te voy a sacar y cuando estemos en Ever After te daré la oportunidad que siempre anheló tu corazón.

Darling solo apretó con más fuerza la mano de la princesa y sonrió con dulzura como si sus palabras hubieran llenado un vacío en su pecho.

—Muero de cansancio— Cerró sus ojos Darling— Y me siento muy mal.

—Descansa, cuando menos lo esperes estaremos de vuelta— Aseguró.

—Apple... Tengo miedo— Admitió.

—Eso es normal.

Darling soltó una suave risa y se acomodó quedándose nuevamente dormida, Apple ahora mismo estaba demasiado asustada por el estado de la chica.

.

.

.

Los chicos habían comenzado a seguir el rastro que la esfera de luz les mostraba y conforme avanzaban por la ciudad Daring comenzaba a reconocer el lugar por el cual andaban.

—Por esta zona está el palacio de Blancanieves— Constató Daring.

—Genial, tal vez podamos visitarla luego de saber algo de Darling— Exclamó Cerise.

Los chicos corrían hasta que se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la esfera los llevaba al interior del palacio de Blancanieves.

—Bien— Paró Raven— En primer lugar, ¿Qué hace Darling allí? En segunda ¿Cómo entraremos?

—Algo me que dice que tiene que ver con cierto tema que todos sabemos bien que ocurrió— Las miró Rosabella— El beso que despertó a Apple, pero lo sospechoso es ¿Por qué desaparecer una semana?

—Bueno eso puede tener una explicación lógica— Mencionó Dexter— No la sé pero debe tenerla, es la reina no creo que pase algo malo.

—Hablamos la reina, la misma mujer que tuvo suficientes escrúpulos para dejar a mi madre libre con tal de demostrar que era mejor que ella en el juego de dragones— Explicó Raven— Para mí eso suena lo suficientemente preocupante, no sé ustedes, pero esto a mí no me da confianza.

—Pero Apple debe estar dentro, quizás ella pueda decirnos si pasa algo malo— Exclamó Daring.

—Pues alguien debe llamarla— Miró Cerise— Y por alguien nos referimos a ti Raven

—Bien— Suspiró sacando su espejofono.

Raven marcó el número de Apple sin obtener respuesta por lo que colgó y marcó nuevamente a la chica. Apple en las mazmorras escucho su espejofono y contestó con rapidez.

— ¿Raven?— Preguntó con cierto tono de nerviosismo— ¿Cómo que el hechizo los ha traído hasta aquí?— Se hizo un momento la desentendida— Bueno la verdad es que… Si estoy con ella pero lo cierto es que deben entrar y salir de aquí sin ser vistos— Murmuró acariciando el rostro de la princesa— No puedo decirles mucho pero puedo darles tiempo…

Raven asentía ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos quienes notaban que palabra a palabra que escuchaba la hija de la reina malvada su semblante iba endureciéndose cada vez más mientras que sus ojos destellaban levemente.

—Bien…— Asintió por última vez— Pero luego debemos hablar seriamente tu y yo ¿entendido?, bien.

La hija de la reina malvada guardo el aparato en sus ropajes y dio un profundo suspiró con pesar.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?— La miró Dexter.

—Qué debemos ir con Darling, está en peligro— Presionó el puente de su nariz con estrés— Debemos encontrar una pasadizo cerca de unos árboles, Apple dice que debe estar cerca de este lugar.

Los chicos caminaron por los alrededores tocando con los nudillos cada tronco hasta encontrar uno que tenía un sonido hueco a diferencia de los demás.

—Pues debe haber alguna manera de que se abra— Exclamó Dexter.

—Quizás… una clave—Murmuró Cerise tocando el tronco y lo golpeo dos veces.

Tras los golpes en este una compuerta en el suelo se abrió dejando ver muchos escalones que los guiaban bajo tierra.

— ¡Andando, que los xilófonos vuelen con los títeres hacía el dragón!— exclamo Madeline tomando la delantera por el camino.

—Lo que haya dicho— continuo Rosabella corriendo tras de esta.

Los chicos comenzaron a bajar los escalones siguiendo la esfera rojiza que les iluminaba un poco el camino, en el trayecto de aquellos húmedos y oscuros túneles pudieron notar cientos de huesos, eran las catacumbas del palacio, se acercaban a un lugar igual de oscuro pero con antorchas iluminándolo tenuemente.

—Estamos en un calabozo— Murmuró Daring— No tenía idea de que este palacio tuviera uno y pase mi infancia entera aquí.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabemos de los White y eso que son amigos de nuestros padres— Dijo con rencor Dexter— Si se atrevieron a hacerle algo a Darling se la verán conmigo…

—Tranquilos, guarden silencio, si las indicaciones de Apple son correctas estamos cerca— Murmuró Raven.

La chica de piel blanca se encaminó mirando una a una el interior de las celdas, hasta que se encontraba al final del pasillo dándole la espalda a las escaleras que asumía servían para ingresar al interior del palacio, miró la puerta con incertidumbre y se asomó por la rendija de está encontrándose con un cuerpo de cabellos rubios, era claro que se trataba de Darling, esta descansaba sobre el regazo de una preocupada Apple White. Raven suspiró y abrió aquella puerta adentrándose en esta con los demás chicos siguiéndola.

—Apple… ¿Qué le pasó?— La interrogó apresurándose con la Charming.

—Mi madre… No sé qué tantas cosas le ha hecho, pero está muy mal, deben llevársela a Ever After, o a algún lugar seguro, Darling no estará a salvo hasta que encuentre alguna forma de que mi madre desista de querer hacerle daño— Afirmó mirando a Raven.

Se apresuró a cargar a la muchacha el mayor de los Charming, todos volvieron por donde vinieron excepto Raven.

— ¿Segura que no necesitarás ayuda?— La miró la muchacha— Si fue capaz de hacer esto a Darling… Puede hacerte daño Apple.

—Quiero creer que guardará algo de prudencia por el amor que me tiene como su hija… Quisiera estar segura, pero la contendré, les daré tiempo— Le sonrió— Estaré bien, ahora lo importante es que protejan y atiendan a Darling— Le suplicó— No se merece lo que le ha sucedido….

—Está bien… cuídate Apple, estaremos en contacto— Le prometió abrazándola con fuerza antes de volver por donde llegó.

El grupo de chicos comenzó a caminar de vuelta por el bosque, sin saber muy bien si debían volver a Ever After.

—No creo que sea buena idea volver allí— Dijo Cerise— Pueden volver por Darling en cuanto vean su ausencia, y aunque Apple los retenga la perseguirán.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además Apple aun nos debe explicaciones, no confío completamente en ella— Respaldo Dexter.

—Yo, tengo una cabaña aquí en el bosque, ha sido utilizada por Darling en caso de emergencias, debemos ir allí, pero los demás deben regresar o causaremos sospechas por desaparecer tanto tiempo— opinó Rosabella.

—Bien, yo iré con ellos, Daring, Rosabella vamos, los demás regresen a Ever After y hagan una buena cuartada para nuestro regreso— Les pidió Raven— Estaremos en contacto por nuestros espejofono

Los chicos asintieron y el grupo que llevaba el inconsciente cuerpo de la Charming se adentraron en las espesuras del bosque llegando hasta una cabaña, de la cual Rosabella se apresuró a darles paso, esta se adelantó preparando la cama de una de las habitaciones para colocar a la chica herida.

—Debemos atender las heridas— Se apresuró Raven.

—Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios— Corrió en su búsqueda Rosabella.

—Has estado muy callado Daring— Comentó Raven.

—Es que, no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando— Suspiró— Es como una pesadilla, se siente igual que no tener mi espejo.

—Aquí está— Los interrumpió Rosabella— Bien debemos quitarle la ropa… Daring, puedes salir de la habitación si quieres, pero nos vendría bien ayuda para poder cargar a Darling mientras lo hacemos.

—Me quedaré aquí… Ayudaré en lo que pueda— Afirmó el rubio.

—Perfecto…— Suspiró Raven.

Entre Rosabella y Raven comenzaron retirando el vestido roto de la muchacha notando la ausencia del peto de armadura que habitualmente usaba en su vestimenta, siento ayudadas por Daring de vez en vez quien cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha.

Cuando esta estuvo semi desnuda notaron los grandes hematomas concentrados en su torso, así como las marcas amoratadas y sangrantes de los grilletes en sus muñecas, algunos cortes en su rostro y lo que los dejó sin habla fue mirar los surcos sanguinolentos que había dejado un látigo en su espalda, el rubio fue el más afecto al ver todo esto.

—Blancanieves es una desgraciada… Juro que la mataré por haberle hecho esto a mi pequeña hermana— exclamó con angustia— Ni la reina malvada fue capaz de hacerle semejante daño a Snow White cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo… Tu madre Raven, es más honorable que la persona a la que llamamos reina.

—Tranquilo Daring, encontraremos una forma de que pague por esto— Afirmó Rosabella— Por ahora sostén las piernas de Darling, aunque este inconsciente, puede que el dolor la haga volver en sí y debe quedarse quieta, algunos de estos cortes necesitan sutura— Suspiró pesadamente— Raven, tú sostenla por los hombros.

Como Rosabella había dicho la muchacha rubia comenzaba a removerse conforme iba limpiando los cortes, en los cuales iba encontrando cristales pequeños, eran cristales de sal, Snow White tenía una mente lo suficientemente sádica para torturar a Darling hasta el límite de sus fuerzas y había sabido cómo hacerlo. Se apresuró en limpiar las cortadas y cocer dos de ellas que necesitaban los puntos, mirando como Raven y Daring se concentraban en que se quedara quiera, no obstante a pesar de mantenerse atenta al dolor sabía que Darling no sabía que estaba con ellos, la rubia estaba en un estado defensivo únicamente, con su rostro contraído de dolor, la mirada ida y el sudor frío aperlando su rostro.

—Ayúdenme a darle vuelta— Les pidió— La vendaremos al final.

Rosabella colocaba un ungüento en los hematomas y al terminar vendaron la espalda y torso de la Charming, para terminar de curar sus muñecas y vendarlas así como aplicar algunos ungüentos en su rostro, entonces notó que su amiga respiraba irregularmente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— La miró Raven al notar su semblante preocupado.

—Tiene una fractura en la nariz— Aseveró la muchacha— No creo que sea tan buena idea acomodarla, se moverá y puede dañarse más.

—Mi libro de hechizos debe tener algo— sacó su libro comenzando a hojearlo rápidamente hasta encontrar uno— le dolerá… Pero sanará la fractura— Miró a Daring.

—Hazlo… Si solo sufrirá un momento lo prefiero a que lo haga por un tiempo más largo, además es su bello rostro, arruinado por esa bruja— Afirmó con preocupación el rubio.

—Bien, Rosabella sostén sus hombros, Daring su cabeza, necesito que no se mueva nada— Les pidió.

Una vez preparados para esto Raven comenzó a recitar palabras en voz baja junto a una magia que comenzó a acumularse en sus manos acomodando de forma rápida la nariz de la morena quedando esta como nueva, no obstante con el doloroso grito de fondo de Darling.

Por fin la rubia pudo descansar tras este largo, tedioso y doloroso proceso de curación, Rosabella le colocaba en la frente lienzos con agua fría para que la fiebre bajara y Daring de dedicaba a acariciar una de sus manos arrodillado al lado de la cama, el silencio era incomodo, todos pensaban en lo mismo y estaban angustiados por que la muchacha pudiera luchar contra la infección.

.

.

.

Apple caminó por los calabozos acercándose cada vez más al despacho de su madre, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla por las viles acciones que había hecho, no podía dejar que eso se quedara así, quizás ella no amaba a Darling, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, la rubia era todo un caballero, más que cualquiera de sus dos hermanos.

La recordó en el trayecto; Darling era alta, unos cuantos centímetros menos que su hermano Daring, pero unos cuantos más que Dexter, era guapa, audaz y fuerte, con ella siempre había sido respetuosa, prudente pero no por eso menos cariñosa, Apple estaba segura de que no iba ser difícil para ella amarla si durante mucho tiempo la había querido y valorado tanto como a una hermana.

Entró al despacho mirando la sonrisa de su madre, esta se encargaba de varios papeles en su escritorio bebiendo el té, le hizo la seña de que se sentará y comenzó a hablar ofreciéndole el té que estaba frente a ella.

—Apple, mi querida manzanita— Comenzó— Entiendo que quizás no estés de acuerdo con mis decisiones, que las consideres malvadas e incluso despreciables… Pero no puedes culparme por amarte tanto, como para querer una vida perfecta para ti.

Apple tomó la taza comenzando a beber el contenido de esta mientras escuchaba las palabras de su madre.

—Lo que haces está mal madre…

—Lo sé, y también entiendo que no vas a cambiar de opinión, porque eres buena y crees que si esa muchacha fue capaz de despertarte merece un poco de tu piedad… Pero yo terminaré con esto…

Apple comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo de volvía pesado, tenía sueño pero escuchaba las palabras de su madre a la perfección.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?...

—Te he dado a beber cuna de muerto… Te hará dormir algunas horas, las necesarias para que pueda acabar con la Charming, cuando tú despiertes su cuerpo ya se habrá enfriado y todo volverá a su curso natural— Afirmó.

—No…

Apple cayó fulminada por el efecto del té en el suelo, la reina ordenó con prontitud que se llevaran a su hija a sus aposentos que poseía en el palacio y encaminó sus pasos a los calabozos, en su mano giraba con parsimonia una daga de plata con empuñadura de rubís, todo se terminaría por fin.

O eso pensaba…

Encontrándose con un calabozo vacío, gritó con rabia, ¡Su propia hija la había traicionado salvando a la muchacha! No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero encontraría a la Charming, donde quiera que se escondiera la buscaría para terminar con aquel trago amargo que se había vuelto su cuento.

—Las manzanas podridas se arrancan el árbol…

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **_Muy bien, pues aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sigan disfrutándola y pues, esperemos que tiene deparada la venganza de la reina Snow White._


	3. Capítulo III: La Huyendo

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece_ a Netflix y Matel

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_._

_._

_**Capítulo III: Huyendo**_

.

.

.

Daring tuvo que volver a Ever After High durante el atardecer, de aquella manera no llamaría la atención previendo que la reina ya se hubiera dado cuenta de la ausencia de su prisionera en los calabozos y de que Apple no pudiera controlar la fiera que significaba aquella mujer suelta.

Con la ausencia de Daring, Rosabella y Raven fueron quienes se quedaron en la cabaña al cuidado de la rubia a la cual aún no le bajaba la fiebre. Estuvieron toda la noche en vela, al cuidado de lo que la rubia necesitara, había sido una noche ardua de revisión pero Darling parecía no mejorar, eso era lo que las mantenía más nerviosas.

—Me preocupa que empeore— Afirmó Rosabella— Tiene que despertar para poder darle alguna infusión o poción a beber, de lo contrario no podremos ayudarla más en este estado.

—Despertará pronto… Estoy segura, Darling es fuerte, soportó lo suficiente para ser encontrada por Apple y por nosotros, ella se librará de esta, confío en que pronto retomará la consciencia.

Raven miró a su amiga y negó con preocupación, ¿cómo la reina había sido capaz de eso? Los Charming y los White siempre habían sido grandes amigos de toda la vida, el acto de la mujer solo demostraba los pocos escrúpulos que tenía y la falta de aprecio a una amistad tan antigua como su cuento en sí mismo, era algo que apenas podía creerse.

— ¿Cómo haremos para asistir a clase?— Preguntó la hija de la bella y la bestia.

—Yo le diré a mi padre que llamé a los directores… Debe decirles que me fui con el de emergencia y pasaré algunos días en su reino— Suspiró— No quiero dejar sola a Darling así, en este estado no es capaz de sostener una espada siquiera, no puede defenderse a sí misma.

—Entonces ¿Puedes quedarte con ella?— La miró con alivio— Te dejaré todos los días las infusiones y los medicamentos, me has visto aplicarlos, no es tan complicado.

—Claro, me quedaré, solo déjame las cosas y puedes irte desde ahora, las clases comenzarán pronto y estamos lejos de Ever After— Le sonrió la gótica.

—Está bien, te dejaré todo preparado— La miró con calma y se levantó de la silla de donde no se había movido en toda la noche.

Rosabella preparó todo explicándole para que era cada infusión y poción y como debía curar a la muchacha en caso de que no despertara en todo el día, además de irse prometiéndole llevarle comida cuando las clases hubieran terminado

Raven se quedó mirando a la muchacha rubia y acarició su cabello con mechones celestes con suma calma, ella también necesitaba destensarse y relajarse de aquella situación tan desagradable en la que se encontraban ahora, pero sobre todo pensar en algo para que esta no continuara en peligro constante.

.

.

.

Todo en Ever After High era un caos, desde la desaparición de Darling y el hecho de que tanto Apple White y Raven Queen no se habían aparecido durante todo el día.

Ante aquel caso los involucrados en la búsqueda de Darling tuvieron una pequeña reunión después de clases para poder hablar del tema con tranquilidad y sin que nadie los escuchara.

—Nadie puede saber que hemos encontrado a Darling— La primera en romper el hielo fue Cerise atrayendo la atención de los presentes a ella— Para el mundo entero debemos hacer como si aún no supiéramos absolutamente nada de ella— Sentenció.

—Estoy de acuerdo, luego de lo que pasó en el castillo debemos fingir que seguimos preocupados a la expecta de que nuestra hermana aparezca, muy a mi pesar— Suspiró Dexter.

—Me cuesta trabajo admitir, que me quedaré cruzado de brazos, ninguno de ustedes estuvo presente mientras curábamos a Darling, su cuerpo está herido y maltrecho, esa despiadada mujer la dejó medio muerta— Exclamó con Rabia— Deberíamos buscar la forma de encerrarla en el espejo…

—Shhhh Daring, sé que estás molesto, pero no podemos precipitarnos— Suspiró Rosabella— Raven hablará con su padre, para que mienta sobre su ausencia en la escuela, eso nos dará más tiempo para pensar en algo, enfrentarnos a la reina es una idea descabellada y poco acertada.

— ¿Entonces Raven se quedará al cuidado de Rosabella unos días?— La miró Dexter.

—Sí, ella me lo dijo…

—Deberíamos cuidarla nosotros igual— Afirmó Daring.

—No podemos Daring, si tú o yo faltamos a clases por lo menos un día sería como decirle a la reina que sabemos dónde está Darling, esta mañana he visto patrullas de enanos y caballeros por la ciudad— Suspiró.

—No solo eso, no falta mucho para que acuda a la escuela y la registre, debemos ser muy cuidadosos por la forma en la que visitemos a Darling y Raven, o nos encontraran— Respaldó Cerise.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienen razón— Se ofendió Daring— Esa malvada mujer esta maquinando muy bien las cosas, que lástima que no estemos en nuestro reino…

— ¿Alguien ha tenido noticias de la manzana?— Rompió su silencio Maddie— Nadie la mirado desde ayer que salió con su madre.

—En damiselas en peligro la reportaron como enferma, pero nadie la ha visto en su habitación, ni en la enfermería— Agregó Rosabella.

—Esperemos que el hecho de ayudarnos con Darling no le haya costado caro— Suspiró Daring— Ella y mi hermana son las principales en peligro aquí

Fue así como después de aquella plática sobre lo que debían hacer y cómo los chicos continuaron con sus actividades normalmente, la única que se inmiscuiría en los bosques sería Cerise por la tarde y Rosabella por la noche, de esa manera evitarían ser vistas o seguidas, además de que le pedirían algún hechizo anti olor a Raven cuando la miraran.

.

.

.

La muchacha de ojos rubios abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza repetidas veces contra algún objeto, la migraña era tan fuerte que la mantenía con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada con desesperación, se llevó sus dedos a las sienes y se masajeo con insistencia, aquello era una verdadera tortura.

Cuando el dolor se hizo más soportable se enderezó con pereza, miró su alrededor, estaba en su habitación… Pero no su habitación de Ever After, sino la habitación que le pertenecía del palacio de su madre.

—Oh no…— Se preocupó comenzando a buscar su espejofono, sin encontrarlo.

Su madre se lo había quitado para que no llamara a ninguna de su amigas, esta vez no iban a rescatarla aunque pensándolo bien quizás estaba exagerando su situación, su madre no era tan mala ¿O sí? Después de todo, aún era su madre ¿no?, jamás le haría daño...

No obstante a pesar de utilizar aquellos pensamientos para tranquilizarse a sí misma, fallaba miserablemente en la labor de ello por los recuerdos de las últimas palabras de su madre, dedicadas a ella antes de quedarse dormida. Le aliviaba de sobre manera haber liberado a Darling, de otro modo la muchacha quizás estaría muerta y ella no hubiera podido hacer anda para evitarlo cosa que afortunadamente no pasó.

La rubia intentó abrir la puerta de su habitación dándose cuenta de que estaba bloqueada con llave, no podría salir de allí a menos de que su madre lo quisiera así. Suspiró al ver el desayuno en su mueble con una nota:

_Querida Apple:_

_Eres más lista de lo que pensaba, sinceramente me ha sorprendido la manera en la que me has engañado haciéndome creer que cederías a mis decisiones, pero no puedes engañar a tu madre, el tiempo me ha hecho sabia y he aprendido muchos trucos como el de ayer, no me retes._

_No creas que olvidaré tu atrevimiento de ayudar a huir a la Charming, alguien te ayudó para eso, averiguaré quien o quienes fueron, encontraré a la chica y me encargaré de que no amenace tu final feliz, quieras o no, a quienes han fungido como cómplices los castigaré para que aprendan algo de lealtad a la corona y en cuanto a ti, espero que el tiempo que estarás recluida funcione para que recapacites las cosas._

_Por la escuela no te preocupes, tus tareas llegarán por escrito y las harás en tiempo y forma, el alimento igual, solo debes demostrar que sigues siendo mi niña obediente y buena para que puedas salir y resignarte._

_En cuanto a los actos que he cometido y que tal vez cometa debes entender que son por tú bien, los padres a veces hacemos cosas que no queremos pero todo sea por bien de nuestros pequeños retoños…_

_No soy la villana a de esta historia._

_Te quiere mamá._

Apple arrugó la nota con rabia, ahora estaba confinada a la soledad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación y a incomunicación con el resto del mundo sin su espejofono, sin mencionar que no sabía cómo había ido todo con Darling. No podía ayudar, era inútil, como normalmente.

Siempre que había problemas ella no era capaz de ayudar y eso la hacía molestar de sobre manera, además de sentirse inútil, ella no era como Raven que era valiente y luchaba por sus convicciones sin importar nada, tampoco podía ser como Ashlynn Ella, que había vencido sus miedos para enfrentarse al mundo y amar sin importar que la juzgaran, no era como Darling que hacía mucho peleaba por no ser una damisela en peligro y ahora luchaba contra la vida y la muerte, todo por su culpa.

Ella era inútil, cobarde e inmadura.

Lo supo desde el juego de dragones dejándose manipular por la reina malvada casi hasta el final de sus deseos y cayendo en la trampa de la manzana…

Si tan solo no hubiera liberado a la reina malvada Darling no la hubiera despertado y ahora no estaría pasando todo eso.

Ella la perfecta, inocente y bella Apple White era la más defectuosa de sus compañeros y compañeras en el intento de entrar la "perfección" que le era exigida desde la cuna y en la cual no encajó desde que nació con el cabello rubio y no con el color ébano que tanto caracterizaba a los White.

Desde ese momento ella había fallado.

Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a sollozar, estaba muy cansada de fallar, estaba muy cansada de poner en riesgo a los demás, estaba harta de no defenderse, pero principalmente.

Estaba cansada de su madre.

.

.

.

_El miedo la inundaba no sabía qué hacer, intentó correr pero las enredaderas atrapaban sus piernas no permitiéndole huir, aquellos tallos se apoderaron de su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, enredándose por este, clavando sus grandes espinas en su torso, piernas y brazos sin piedad, intento soltarse pero la debilidad y la inmovilidad se hacían cada vez más presentes._

_Se mantuvo allí en aquel limbo, aprisionada, pareció una eternidad tanto así que incluso rosas blancas comenzaron a florecer tiñéndose de rojo alimentándose de su sangre, se sentía cansada de ello._

_Fue entonces que escuchó pasos, suaves, calmados, que reconocería en cualquier lugar de los cuentos, la dueña de aquellos pasos era Apple, se acercaba con la temerosa precaución de un niño._

_Se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició con sus dedos, con tranquilidad haciendo que la rubia se inquietara, besó sus labios con tranquilidad, un beso tranquilo que se iba volviendo profundo, que la dominaba y la satisfacía internamente, pues aquello era lo que anhelaba a pesar de estar inmóvil en aquel momento y no poder hacer nada._

_Dolor, profundo dolor en su pecho, mientras miraba como Apple sacaba de su pecho aquella espada que conocía muy bien, la espada del caballero blanco, teñida de su sangre._

— _¿Por qué?— Miró a esta con los ojos empapados en lágrimas._

—_Porque tú no eres mi príncipe Darling… Madura ya, eres una damisela y debes actuar como tal, resignarte, aceptarlo o morir…_

Despertó con la respiración acelerada, estaba sudando y jadeando, cuando enfocó su entorno se percató que no continuaba en el calabozo, pero si no estaba allí ¿En que otro lugar podía estar?

Se volvió alerta casi inmediatamente ante la posibilidad de continuar en peligro, su cuerpo adolorido le cobro caro moverse de forma tan apresurada y solo se quejó en silencio.

Escuchó pasos que venían en su dirección y aunque el dolor la tenía paralizada estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta el final, cuando la dueña de los pasos se hizo presente sus músculos se relajaron inmediatamente y casi se siente capaz de llorar.

—Raven…— Murmuró con alivio.

—Darling, ¡Al fin despertaste!— sonrió acercándose a tomarle la temperatura— Eso me alegra muchísimo, así podré controlar tu infección más fácilmente.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?— Le interrogó con rapidez.

—Tranquila, estamos en la cabaña de Rosabella, y llevas como un día inconsciente, no demasiado, asumimos que era por la fiebre, pero te curamos y esperaba a que despertaras para, bueno muchas cosas…

La pequeña de los Charming se mantuvo un momento en silencio, pensando, acomodando las cosas dentro de su cabeza, cosa a los que la hija de la reina malvada espero pacientemente para no confundirla demasiado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la situación? Y ¿Cómo me encontraron?— Preguntó con cierto temor.

Raven podía notar como la educación de la realeza de Darling no le permitía comenzar a entrar en pánico y como usaba el silencio y el recato para ocultar su creciente miedo y temor a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Conjuramos un hechizo de rastreo para encontrarte… El hechizo nos llevó al castillo de Snow White, yo llamé a Apple y ella nos indicó como entrar y salir sin ser vistos— Explicó mirando a la muchacha— Gracias a ella pudimos sacarte, pero ella se quedó— Suspiró antes de que la muchacha siguiera hablando— Aun espero noticias del reino y la escuela, también noticias de Apple, he tratado de llamarla pero su espejofono parece apagado.

—Es posible que su madre tenga que ver con eso, la reina estaba decidida a terminar con mi vida— La miró con calma.

—Créeme que nos dimos cuenta de eso, por eso debemos evitar que te encuentren, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz… ¿Sabía lo del beso?— Tomó con delicadeza su mano Raven— Por eso lo hizo ¿No es así?

—Oh Raven… Me gustaría decirte que el beso no ha sido la causa de eso, pero sin embargo no puedo contarte aquella mentira, porque fue esa la razón— La miró con dolor— Me tendió una trampa para llevarme con ella y si ha actuado así conmigo, no sé qué planee para hacerte firmar si continuas negándote a cumplir con tu destino.

—Esperemos a que alguien de los chicos venga y nos diga cómo se encuentra la situación en el reino, así podremos saber cómo actuar sin poner a nadie en riesgo y especialmente, sin que nada vuelva a sucederte— Le sonrió— Por mientras, me alegra que despertaras, tengo varias infusiones que debes beber, aún ardes en fiebre.

Raven comenzó a atender a Darling, además de alimentarla, sabía que esta no había comido demasiado en ese tiempo debido a la complexión de su atlético cuerpo que lucía desnutrido, no obstante la muchacha no pudo comer demasiado.

—Bien… voy a cambiarte los vendajes Darling— Le dijo con tranquilidad ayudándole a sentarse en el colchón de esa cama.

—Lamento que tengas que estar haciendo esto…

— ¿De qué hablas?— La miró confundida comenzando a retirar el vendaje que cubría su espalda y torso.

—Sí, curando heridas, faltando a clases…

—Oh, no es nada, sabes que en realidad no me gustan mucho las clases de la escuela— Admitió— Además, es más importante que estés bien, somos amigas después de todo ¿no?

La pelimorada continuó con su labor al escuchar la tenue respuesta de la rubia y comenzó limpiando de nuevo las heridas y colocando un ungüento en las cortadas de su espalda, fue notando como el cuerpo de la otra se tensaba de dolor y su mandíbula se mantenía tensa, debía estar apretando los dientes para no quejarse.

— ¿Duele?— Pregunto Raven— Sentir dolor no es malo Darling… Si yo estuviera en tú lugar quizás ya me hubiera desmayado.

—La realeza no debe demostrar debilidad…— Afirmó— O al menos los reyes y los caballeros…— Comenzó a apretar con más fuerza las sabanas.

—La debilidad nos vuelve humanos— Entonó con calma la hechicera.

—A veces quisiera no serlo, soy un humano terrible— Se lamentó.

—No lo eres Darling, eres el humano más maravilloso que he conocido, porque tienes miedo y aun así luchas por no demostrarlo para no preocupar a los demás, eso es una de las cosas más altruista que he visto— Pasó a curar sus hematomas del torso— Aunque dañinas, cuando nos guardamos las cosas sufrimos más, puedes confiar en mi Darling, pero no voy a presionarte.

—Gracias Raven…

La muchacha asintió continuando con la labor de curarla hasta que terminó colocando todos los vendajes de nuevo.

—Hemos terminado…

—Entonces llegué en buen momento— Exclamó una voz lejana que ambas chicas reconocieron.

—Rosabella— Sonrió Darling.

—Hola, vine a visitar— Se acercó sonriendo al ver que Darling ya se encontraba consciente— Parece que veo muertos— Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a la muchacha—Por todo lo bueno, casi pensaba que íbamos a perderte.

—Estoy bien gracias a ustedes… No sé qué haría si no los tuviera en mi vida…

Raven espero a que las dos chicas terminaran de demostrarse el afecto que se tenían sentada en una silla y miró a la recién llegada con interés.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas allá afuera?— Preguntó al fin.

—Mal, hay enanos patrullando por toda la ciudad, en la escuela aún no se han mirado, pero no tardaran en trasladarse a la escuela y luego a revisar los bosques— Suspiró pesadamente— Hemos acordado con los chicos venir por turnos a verlas, para que las sospechas no sean mayores.

—Entonces si desea encontrarte…— Pensó Raven.

— ¿Y Apple?— Le preguntó con mucho interés Darling.

—No se ha aparecido en la escuela y en las clases afirman que está enferma, pero revise su habitación y la enfermería, sin mencionar que muchos han intentado llamarla, su número esta desconectado.

—Las cosas no salieron bien con Snow White...— Suspiró Raven.

—No, y esto es solo el comienzo— Aseguró Darling.

Y aquello era cierto, era solo el comienzo pues durante los últimos dos días las guardias en la ciudad comenzaron a intensificarse haciendo complicado para los chicos comprar comida para Raven y Darling, sin mencionar que había rumores de que las guardias de la reina se extenderían a Ever After High esa tarde por órdenes de la reina.

Los muchachos se reunieron en la cabaña para despedirse de Raven y Darling, especialmente los Charming de su hermana menor, habían tomado la decisión de marchar a otro reino, no podían seguir arriesgando a Darling.

—Llámanos cuando estés en el reino Raven— Le pidió Dexter— Así sabremos que han llegado bien.

—También avisa si pasa cualquier cosa en el camino, sean cuidadosas, sobre todo— Les pidió Rosabella.

—Lo seremos— Aseguro Raven— Además por eso iremos por tierra, ir en caballo será más efectivo que hacerlo en Nevermore.

—Nos vemos Darling… Por favor cuídate— Le pidió Daring.

—Lo haré,— Les sonrió abrazándolos— Los extrañaré… Pero pronto estaremos juntos, estoy segura.

La despedida finalizó cuando Daring y Dexter subieron a Darling al caballo negro que las llevaría hasta el reino de Raven, Esta subió después de que subieran a la otra e hizo dar trote al caballo con las riendas.

Iba a ser un largo trayecto, tanto ella como Rosabella sabían que no era una buena idea someter a Darling a aquel viaje de 12 horas en caballo, pero así no serían encontradas por la reina. Como habían partido al ocaso, llegarían al amanecer lo más seguro y si no había contratiempos.

El camino fue en silenció, más cuando Raven sintió a Darling recargar todo su peso en ella, sabía que se había quedado dormida, era mejor, así evitaría el dolor de las heridas por el trote del caballo.

.

.

.

Los muchachos regresaron a Ever After encontrándose a los enanos adentrándose en los bosques, suspiraron tranquilos sabiendo que las muchachas ya debían ir muy lejos de los enanos, por lo que solo acudieron a sus habitaciones con tranquilidad y fingiendo desinterés por la situación actual.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron apresurados para levantarse y prepararse puesto que todos los alumnos eran requeridos en el auditorio de la escuela, Blondie Lockes había comenzado a transmitir su programa dando la noticia a todos los reinos por internet de lo sucedido en la escuela, al parecer lo que acontecía era un misterio para todos.

Una vez se comprobó que todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos allí el director subió al escenario ante la atenta mirada de estos.

—Jóvenes estudiantes… Los hemos citado a todos aquí para que escuchen un mensaje de nuestra bella reina Snow White.— Exclamó Milton

La mujer de cabellos negros salió al escenario sonriendo a los jóvenes y se acercó al estrado.

—_Queridos estudiantes, tengo una desgraciada noticia que no me es fácil de comunicarles a ustedes y a todos mis nobles súbditos del reino Blanco— Comenzó— He llevado durante años una fuerte amistad con la familia Charming, la cual siempre ha sido como mi propia sangre… Pero lo que paso hace algunos días ha sido imperdonable— Se llevó la mano a la frente— Lo digo por su propia seguridad y la de todo el reino, que deberé nombrar a Darling Charming como enemiga del reino…_

Por aquel claro libre árboles el caballo hacía su trote más intenso mientras la pelimorada se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo inconsciente de Darling, tenía razón, el viaje iba a ser demasiado para ella y su estado, pero estaban cerca del reino.

_Ella se atrevió a hacerle daño a lo más sagrado que tengo, mi hija Apple White…_

Raven miró como el sol comenzaba a iluminarla con sus dorados rayos, su cabello volaba ante la velocidad del equino que la transportaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban no en esa bella puesta, sino en el bienestar de su amiga.

—Aguanta Darling… Ya casi llegamos…

_A todo aquel que sepa de su paradero, que la encuentre o la entregue al reino será recompensado por la corona._

Suspiró pesadamente y forzó su vista vislumbrando la primera muralla del Reino Negro, estaban cerca, muy cerca de este por lo que alentó a su corcel a ir más rápido.

_Sus acciones no se quedarán sin castigo, así todo aquel que sea descubierto encubriéndola o ayudándola…_

Al llegar a la primera muralla los guardias la dejaron pasar al reconocerla, los mismo paso cuando traspasó los campos llegando a la segunda barrera, finalmente estaba a los pies del palacio real y los barrios altos, se adentró a estos abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de Darling.

Cuando estuvo a las puertas del palacio, un par de soldados se apresuraron a ayudarle con la Charming, a pasos rápidos y apresurados la llevaron hasta la enfermería con Raven siguiéndolos de cerca.

_Pagará por los cargos de traición a la corona y enfrentará la pena por ayudar a una criminal…_

Los doctores de la enfermería real comenzaron a atender a la muchacha mientras que Raven se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta solo mirando, hasta que un hombre se acercó con la muchacha.

—Bienvenida a casa mi princesa— Hablo aquella grave voz que hizo voltear a una preocupada Raven.

_Espero su colaboración para atrapar a Darling Charming viva… Recuerden la lealtad a su reina será recompensada._

_._

_._

_._

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo IV: El Reino Negro

_**Disclaimer: **Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_._

_._

_._

**_Capítulo IV: El Reino Negro_**

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde su llegada al reino de Raven y se había percatado de que el reino negro no era lo que muchos le decían, tampoco se trataba del horrible y ruin sitio donde la reina malvada reino por años y con el cual conquistó nunca jamás, lejos de todas esas historias de antaño el rey bueno tenía un reino hermoso, que a pesar de su influencia meramente gótica, era pintoresco.

Aún recordaba que en su primer día en aquel reino y al despertar lo primero que hizo fue mirar por el balcón de su lujosa habitación, admirando la ciudadela real, esta era enorme y ni hablar del basto campo que se extendía más allá de la segunda amurallada, a pesar de encontrarse adolorida por el viaje no pudo evitar quedarse allí mirando el reino.

Raven se iría ese día, la dejaría al cuidado personal del rey, hombre al que no había tratado demasiado pero porque pasaba gran parte del tiempo dormida y guardando reposo por su situación médica, la cual había mejorado notablemente, sin mencionar su peso que con esos días en el reino ajeno le habían venido de maravilla con una dieta rica en grasas y proteínas.

Se levantó y se encamino al baño, se ducharía antes de cualquier cosa, llenó la tina de agua caliente y se desnudó frente al espejo del baño privado, conforme el camisón de seda caía por su piel latina, notó las cicatrices, los moretones en su torso comenzaban a tornarse amarillentos, estaban a nada de desaparecer, mientras tanto los cortes estaban ligeramente cicatrizados, en un par de días le quitarían los puntos también, suspiró pesadamente, tenía marcas en el cuerpo de antes de ello pero esas eran las que más recordaría el resto de su vida.

Sacó los pensamientos de su mente y se metió en la tina disfrutando del tacto del agua caliente relajando sus músculos y apartando sus pensamientos negativos, aunque le era imposible no tenerlos, todo estaba pasando de forma tan rápida y frenética que era como si no pudiera hacer nada. No sabía nada de Apple, solo que había sido declarada como enemiga del Reino Blanco, si volvía y la descubrían estaba perdida.

Ahora bien, sus padres estaban enterados de su estadía en el Reino negro y aunque estuvieran renuentes aceptaron sabiendo que por la alianza con Snow White, Darling no podía volver tampoco a casa, sin que su cabeza estuviera en riesgo, en resumidas cuentas El Reino Negro era su único lugar seguro y donde tenía techo y comida, gracias a la rebel, Raven Queen.

Comenzó a tallar su cuerpo con el jabón, no debía pensar tanto lo que ya sabia y que por el momento no tenía una solución segura, después de todo quizás era cierto que debía esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco para regresar a Ever After High, aunque su nombre ya había sido manchado por un crimen que no cometió.

Cuando prosiguió por lavar su cabello se resignó a la que era su situación al día de hoy, no le quedaba más y realmente no estaba interesada en entrar en pánico y amargarse los días por el mismo tema, quizás solo pensar en soluciones a largo plazo.

Terminó de ducharse y se levantó de la tina para secar su cuerpo con una toalla, acercándose a un mueble con ropa que Raven le había comprado, se vistió con un pantalón blanco, una blusa celeste sin magas acompañado de una pechera no muy pesada, acomodó su cabello y se calzó unas botas cafés de montura.

Se encaminó al comedor, dónde Raven iba llegando con una taza con café, está aún usaba su ropa de dormir, descubrió que no todas las familias reales eran como la suya o la de Apple White pues el Rey Bueno admitía los comportamientos de su hija y este también llegaba en ocasiones a comportarse solo como un mortal más, cosa que si bien la confundía le parecía muy lindo.

—Buenos días— Le saludo la rebel bostezando levemente— ¿Has dormido bien?

—De maravilla Raven… Creo que esta cama es mil veces más cómoda que la de Ever After, entonces descanso plenamente desde que llegue aquí— Afirmó— ¿Tú has descansado?

—No mucho, estuve mirando las redes sociales y el reino blanco continua de cabeza, también hablé con los chicos aparentemente todo sigue igual de inflexible, incluso han implementado nuevamente el toque de queda— Suspiró tomando asiento en la mesa— Es una locura.

—No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello — La miró.

—No debes… Otra cosa, al parecer Apple ha vuelto a la escuela, pero ha estado callada como si hubiese olvidado como hablar, sigue sin responderme llamadas, pero ahora que este de regreso averiguaré que sucedió con ella— Le informó.

—Me gustaría continuar en contacto contigo, no quiero estar tan desconectada de lo que sucede— Miró con cierta tristeza a la rebel.

—Tranquila, me he encargado de eso… Espérame aquí— Le pidió levantándose de la mesa dejando a una confundida peliblanca.

Darling solo se sirvió un poco de té en una taza y miró entrar al rey, el Rey Bueno era un hombre alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro, ondulado, barba de candado delineada y ojos verdes, un hombre apuesto y muy educado, su semblante serio lo hacía parecer autoritario e inflexible.

—Buenos días Darling— La saludó el hombre quien solo vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, incluso iba descalzo.

—Buenos días su majestad…— Le devolvió el saludo.

El hombre bostezó profundamente antes de acercarse a la mesa y servirse un vaso con jugo de naranja y tomo asiento esperando el desayuno, al parecer él también estaba recién levantado, pero al menos ya estaba vestido, ignorando la falta de la capa, la armadura, su zapatos y la corona.

Raven llegó al salón casi sin percatarse de la presencia de su padre, tomo asiento de nuevo y al notarlo sonrió levantándose de vuelta.

—Buenos días padre— Besó su mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de volver junto a la peliblanca.— Como te decía, mi padre y yo tenemos la solución— Le mostró la caja entre sus mano.

Le entregó la caja en silencio y sonrió cuando la rubia se percató de que lo que sostenía en manos era un espejofono nuevo, configurado con los números de sus amigos cercanos e incluso de sus padres.

—Raven…

—Nuestros amigos te tienen registrada como Celeste para evitar cualquier malentendido y hablar contigo con más tranquilidad, por lo que no debes preocuparte por nada, además Dexter logró salvar algunas de tus fotos y archivos que estaban en la nube, a pesar de que tu espejofono suponemos lo tiene Snow White— Le explicó.

Darling miró a Raven con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza.

—No sé que hice para merecer amigos tan buenos como tú… En serio, muchas gracias…

—No hay de que Darling— Correspondió el abrazo.

.

.

.

Las cosas para Apple White se volvieron aún más complicadas desde que su madre la liberó de su encierro enterándose por ella de muchas cosas y siendo condicionada para volver a Ever After High.

—Hija… Espero que el encierro te ayudara a que consideraras las cosas— Le sonrió ofreciéndole asiento— Muchas cosas cambiarán, pero ten siempre presente que lo hago por tu bien.

Al notar que Apple no le respondía ni la miraba, suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió con su monologo.

—Verás, no te devolveré tu espejofono, en el reino todos están buscando a aquella chica por traición, he dicho que te ha querido hacer daño, si dices lo contrario no creo que muchos te crean, así que ahórrame el tener que hacerle daño a más personas hija— Le pidió— Volverás a la escuela y evitarás a toda costa el tema de Darling Charming, en lo que respecta a lo demás, eres Apple White, se perfecta.

La mujer dijo esto último como si fuera una sentencia y con esto Apple se levantó en silencio para retirarse.

—Apple…

La aludida la miró con cansancio.

—Recuerda que te amo— La miró con dulzura.

—Yo también mamá— Murmuró.

Apple regreso a Ever After High, pero podía sentir las intensas miradas de muchos de sus compañeros de la escuela, las cuales ignoraba, no iba a cargar con el peso de las acciones de su madre.

Así los días comenzaron a pasar, había estado evitando charlar con sus amigos confinándose a sí misma a su habitación, aguardaba al regreso de Raven, esperando tener buenas noticias de Darling Charming, la chica no había salido de sus pensamientos un solo minuto angustiada por esta y sintiéndose culpable de todo lo sucedido.

Tras aquella semana comenzó a socializar un poco más con su amigas, con sonrisas falsas y risas fingidas, evitando a Darling Charming como si fuera un tabú, cosa que no la hacía sentir del todo bien, el nombre de aquella valiente chica no debía ser tratado como si realmente hubiese hecho mal, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad, quería evitarle otro trágico destino a cualquiera de sus amigos.

.

.

.

Raven Queen regresó a Ever After High siendo recibida por los chicos de la escuela con bastante entusiasmo y alegría, más de la que ella imaginaría haber recibido antes de que muchos sucesos de la escuela.

Su primera parada fue su habitación, rogando a todos los cielos que Apple estuviera allí, lo cierto era que debían hablar, habían postergado demasiado aquella charla, la cual era sumamente importante.

Al llegar abrió la puerta con su llave y sonrió encontrándose a su compañera de cuarto dormida en su cama, al parecer la manzanita la extrañaba y ese gesto la hacía enternecer.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado y comenzó a mover levemente a la rubia para hacerla despertar.

—Apple…— Susurró a su oído— Regresé…

Notó que aquello no estaba funcionando por lo que optó por medidas más drásticas lanzándole una almohada en la cabeza. La muchacha despertó sobresaltada y al buscar al culpable de despertarla miro con sorpresa que se trataba de su compañera de cuarto ausente hacía varios días.

— ¡Raven!— Se lanzó a abrazarla— No sabes cuánto te extrañe…

—Yo también te extrañé…

Se quedaron así un rato antes de separarse de su abrazo, se miraron y Raven entendió la mirada que su compañera de habitación le daba.

—Si no existe privacidad, que la magia cierre ventanas y puertas, ciegue y ensordezca espías a la complicidad— Exclamó lanzando su hechizo, el cual se extendió por toda la habitación.

—Me alegra al fin poder hablar sin sentir que las paredes me escuchan— Admitió.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? Desapareciste— La miró la rebel.

—Mi madre me encerró en mi habitación, sin mi espejofono, se molestó porque ayudé a Darling a escapar, cuando la enfrente ella iba con la firme convicción de asesinarla… Aun no entiendo como puede ser capaz de tanto— Suspiró pesadamente— Me dejó salir sin posibilidad de comunicarme con mi espejofono, y con la amenaza de que si contaba a alguien la verdad sobre todo esto pondría a más personas en peligro.

—Esta demente… Y yo que pensaba que mi madre estaba loca por mi destino…

—Tu madre te apoya Raven, ella está satisfecha con tu decisión…

—Sí, eso es verdad, así es— Admitió.

— ¿Cómo está Darling?— Cambió rápidamente el tema.

—Ella mejoró, los primeros días estuvo muy grave, casi no soporta el viaje— La miró con cierto recelo.

— ¿No está en el reino?— Interrogó con rapidez.

—No creo que sea prudente decírtelo Apple, por seguridad, pero créeme Darling está en buenas manos hasta que sepamos qué hacer.

—No sabes cómo me alivia saber eso— Sonrió.

—Debemos planear como detener a tu madre

—Lo haremos, esto no puede quedarse así — Aseguró Apple.

Un par de días luego de esa charla, los estudiantes comenzaron a ser llamados uno a uno a la oficina del director Grimm, según aseguraban muchos, estaban siendo interrogados, aunque nadie estaba del todo seguro de lo que pasaba allí.

No fue hasta Raven Queen se encamino a la oficina del director, estaba un tanto nerviosa, si aquello era un interrogatorio quizás podría mentir con facilidad y evitar a los directores, con sus amigos habían creado un buen método para pasar el interrogatorio desde que supieron de qué se trataba.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó de sus ropas su libro de hechizos leyendo las hojas rápidamente, hasta encontrar uno que quizás le ayudaría en caso de que todo saliera mal. Colocó en su boca una capsula que mantuvo debajo de su lengua, miró la puerta con intranquilidad, una vez se sintió segura y tranquila mordió la capsula y se la tragó, para adentrarse luego a la oficina encontrándose con la persona que menos quería mirar.

—Raven Queen, que magnifigusto mirarte— Sonrió la reina— Anda toma asiento, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para beber?

—Nada, estoy perfecta— Dijo tajante.

—Yo insisto, agua, té o café— Le ofreció nuevamente.

—Agua— La miró.

Snow White era una mujer muy bien conservada a pesar de su edad no obstante pudo notar algunos síntomas de la vejez en las pequeñas arrugas de su cutis que apenas y eran perceptibles a alguien con muy buen ojo como lo era la hija de la reina malvada.

La reina le entregó el vaso con agua a Raven, quien en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos bebió de él. Al notar esto, la mujer tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Verás Raven… Estas aquí porque quiero hacerte un par de preguntas en relación con Darling y lo sucedido últimamente en torno a ella— Miró con atención cada uno de sus movimientos.— ¿Qué sabes de Darling Charming?

—Nada de ella desde hace varios días— Contestó con naturalidad.

— ¿En serio?— Levantó la ceja con incredulidad— ¿No sabes nada de ella?

—La última vez que la miré fue por los pasillos hace aproximadamente dos semanas— Afirmó.

—Eres una hechicera poderosa Raven Queen— La miro— Por eso contigo me he tomado la libertad de usar una poción de la verdad más concentrada, así que si me mientes lo sabré, ¿Me estás mintiendo?.

La peli morada sonrió con ironía y miro a la pelinegra con tranquilidad.

—No le miento, su majestad.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó mirando fijamente a la chica.

—Raven Queen

— ¿Cuánto mides?

—1,68— Contestó con simpleza.

— ¿Dónde está Darling Charming?— Preguntó de cuenta nueva.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Quién es tu madre?

—La reina malvada.

— ¿Sabes algo de Darling?

—Nada, su majestad

La mujer pelinegra soltó un pesado suspiró y miró con impaciencia a la pelimorada.

—Podría jurar que sabías algo.

—No sé nada referente a Darling…

—Puedes irte— La miró

Cuando la Rebel estaba a punto de salir la reina la llamó.

—Raven…

— ¿Si su majestad?

—Te estaré vigilando — Sentenció.

La muchacha pelimorada salió de la oficina y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde se sentó junto a sus amigas.

— ¿Cómo salió todo?— La miró Madeline.

—Muy bien, al parecer la píldora duró menos tiempo por la poción tan concentrada que me ha dado— Suspiró con cansancio.

— ¿Más concentrada?— La observó preocupada Rosabella.

—Sí, me dio una dosis más elevada de poción de la verdad, pero no dije nada— Afirmó— Si hubiera continuado haciéndome preguntas con ese ritmo, quizás hubiera revelado algo.

—Al menos fuiste la última interrogada— Sonrió Cerise— Por eso uso más dosis contigo, porque ninguno de nosotros sabía nada.

—Supongo, pero debemos estar alertas, afirmó que me tendría vigilada— Las miró— Sean cuidadosas con Celeste chicas.

.

.

.

Habían pasado una semana y media desde que Raven se había marchado del reino y Darling comenzaba a sentir el peso de su ausencia ligeramente, aunque su mejoría era muy notable, tanto que el rey le había permitido el uso de la arena privada del palacio y el área de entrenamientos para que practicara con la espada, suponiendo que la intrépida Charming necesitara entrenar. El hombre era muy perspicaz pues con pocas pláticas había deducido que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con el destino de damisela, además de asumir algunos de sus pasatiempos dejándole libre paso a la biblioteca del castillo y prácticamente a todas las salas para que pudiera entretenerse y pasar el tiempo.

El rey se comportaba como un padre cariñoso con ella, cosa que si bien la descolocaba un poco lo valoraba de sobremanera, aquel trato sencillo, educado pero amoroso que le dedicaba el soberano de aquel reino hacía más ligero su corazón y le ayudaba.

Con el paso de los días comenzaba a entablar conversaciones más profundas con el hombre, dándose cuenta de que si bien Raven le había hablado de ella, había dejado el camino libre para que conversaran, El rey era un hombre muy sabio que tenía conocimientos en muchos temas, le recordaba a su propio padre el príncipe Encantador, con la excepción de que el Rey Bueno era muchísimo más abierto en su opinión en cuanto a la vida en general, cosa que le agradaba pues las últimas tardes él se había ofrecido a entrenarla personalmente, cosa que su padre no haría con ella ni en un millón de años.

Darling hablaba con sus amigos por mensajes y llamadas, no obstante aun así había días en los que se sentía muy sola, entonces esa mañana tuvo una idea; escribiría cartas, aunque no fuera a entregarlas, el saber que estaba sacando todos esos sentimientos le haría bien.

Su madre la había educado durante toda su vida para ser una señorita de sociedad, de esas que sonríen y asienten, con voz tímida y armoniosa, virtuosa en todas las disciplinas intelectuales, culta pero a la vez recatada y silenciosa, una absoluta experta en el arreglo personal, maquillaje, moda, físico y sobre todo, a ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una sonrisa complaciente y agradable, pues como sería la esposa de un príncipe, futuro rey debía ser perfecta. Las mujeres perfectas no dejaban que sus sentimientos salieran a flote pues los de su marido e hijos eran más importantes, los suyos podían esperar a liberarse los de los demás eran prioridad.

Sacarse de encima tantas enseñanzas era complicado, cada una de esas lecciones estaban tatuadas en su ser bajo recuerdo de regaños hirientes y el dolor de castigos diferentes, sin mencionar la huella de cientos de profesores privados; la profesora Mcguffin y su vara, el profesor Gregor y su fusta, La maestra Monica y el libro de modales, La profesora Finegan y la batuta, el profesor Jhonson y su cinturón. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía un método para castigarle cada que hiciese mal las cosas, así no había forma de que no fuera obediente y dedicada.

La primera carta que escribió fue dedicada a sus padres;

_Mamá y Papá:_

_Me reprimieron desde el día en nací, porque había sido una mujer y no otro príncipe que trajera una nuera a casa para darles nietos perfectos, rubios, de tez pálida y ojos zafiros como los de nuestro linaje, con una madre sumisa y abnegada que fuese la princesa de algún noble linaje._

_Fui la oveja negra por no aprender tan rápido como ustedes, no podían chuparme el alma como mis abuelos lo hicieron con ustedes… Yo era diferente, tanto que cuando escuche su plática sobre mi actitud "infantil", "salvaje" y poco "digna" cambié, por complacerlos, porque estuvieran orgullosos de su hija, la princesa de aparador perfecta._

_Me esforcé, aprendí cada tonta disciplina de nuestra clase social; piano, arpa, canto, leyes, bordado, tejido, equitación, lenguas, geografía, caligrafía, lingüística, gramática, historia, literatura, arte… Absorbí como esponja cada superficial lección; moda, maquillaje, salud, actuación, lenguaje de una señorita, damisela en peligro, enamorar a un príncipe, sonrisa perfecta, seducción. Cada maldita lección que me hizo infeliz._

_Fui la marioneta de sus deseos y ambiciones, cuando nada de eso me hizo realmente feliz._

_Entonces conocí a Apple White y en mi pubertad me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, ¿Saben lo terrible que fue? Imaginarme como serían capaces de borrarme del mapa por sentir atracción por una mujer, no cualquier mujer, una princesa y esa princesa era Apple White, la prometida de Daring._

_Solo dos cosas llenarían mi vida plenamente, ser un caballero y amar a Apple White, dos cosas que significarían que me odiaran de por vida, que evitaran mi nombre cual maldición y olvidaran que alguna vez tuvieron una hija de nombre Darling Charming._

_Estoy exhausta, ustedes alimentaron la ansiedad y depresión que me persiguió desde que entendí que mi vida sería así siempre, abriendo los ojos cada mañana deseando estar muerta y levantándome con el sol porque es lo que hace "una princesa", encontrando mis únicos momentos de felicidad en mis hermanos y en la que se adueñó de mi corazón._

_Y arrastrándome a la vida de engaños que he llevado hasta el día de hoy…_

_El gran defecto que supone mi existencia disfrazado de amor, que me privo de mi libertad, casi me mata, me alejó de mis amigos, familia y mancho mi nombre._

_Nacer como damisela y no como caballero._

Las siguientes cartas fueron un sin fin de palabras, sentimientos e impulsos que abarrotaban su mente y no la dejaban seguir durmiendo.

Aquella noche Darling se mantenía mirando a la lejanía sobre el techo de la torre más alta del palacio, no podía dormir, no era la primera noche, comenzaba a volvérsele común tener aquellos momentos de pensar demasiado.

Sólo se quedaba allí, sentada admirando aquel basto reino en el que ahora estaba, era tan diferente al reino blanco, desde sus tres líneas de murallas, hasta sus bosques de grandes pinos y abetos, su comida caliente y grasosa y su gente sencilla.

Mientras tanto el reino blanco era una ciudad de un ritmo de vida rápido, estresante y fashionista. El reino negro era más relajado, con artistas y artesanos en cada esquina, si con tecnología, pero manejada de forma más relajada, criaturas oscuras, de luz y mortales vivían en paz y armonía y no se hablaba de cumplir destinos, aunque ellos sabían que tarde o temprano su amada princesa se refugiaría en ese reino de cumplir su destino y con pesar ellos deberían desterrarla, cosa que ninguno quería hacer y a la que estarían obligados por la magia de los cuentos. Jamás había visto las historias desde ese lado, el lado de las personas comunes y corrientes que obligados por la magia del libro idolatrarían a los héroes y odiarían a los villanos aunque estos no fueran realmente malos.

Se vio a si misma reflejada en esos ciudadanos, odiando el día del destino, sintiéndose utilizados y manipulados cada que ocurría eso, ellos querían al igual que los rebels vivir su vida sin el destino de los cuentos de hadas.

—Sabía que estabas allí — Exclamó una voz que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Aquel era ni más ni menos el rey, que del balcón de la torre se impulsó para llegar donde la muchacha.

—Majestad... ¿Qué está haciendo? — Le interrogó.

—Pues, insomnio, luego me dijo un pajarito que tu también lo padeces y que vienes aquí, entonces supuse que podríamos hacernos compañía en la soledad que supone la noche — Suspiró el hombre.

—Claro, me parece perfecto...

— ¿En qué piensas Darling?— Le preguntó centrando su vista en las estrellas.

Sin duda alguna Darling se había dado cuenta durante el tiempo que llevaba allí, que Raven era la viva imagen de su padre, ¿Cómo iba a ser ella malvada si su padre era tan bueno? Eran idénticos en su personalidad, esa forma de ser altruista, valiente, noble, segura y amable en el fondo de una apariencia recia y poco amigable.

—En el libro del destino...

—Ah, ese viejo libro— Murmuró —Por alguna razón yo fui inmune a él...

— ¿Entonces recuerda todo antes del día del legado?— Se sorprendió.

—Claro, por eso le abro los ojos a mis súbditos, es terrible tener que vivir engañados... Y ser obligados a vivir cosas que no decides tú — Suspiró —Desafortunadamente a mi Raven le corresponde el cruel destino de su madre...

Entonces Darling lo entendió, para un padre no había peor cosa que saber que su hija debía cometer actos tan ruines y terminaría exiliada al encierro y la soledad por el resto de sus días en una oscura celda, el daría cualquier cosa por cambiarlo.

—Lamento preguntar por eso...— Se disculpó— Debe ser doloroso saber el destino que Raven carga.

—Lo es, así como lo fue con Ravena... Tienes la fortuna de que en tu destino si es que deseas tomarlo, iras por tu princesa.— Le sonrió —Y si puedes, tenle piedad a mi Raven, aunque tu mente este cegada por el libro, sé que recordarás esto y le mostrarás piedad.

—Majestad...— Darling negó— Yo también deseo construir mi propio destino lejos del libro... Y apoyaré a su hija como lo ha hecho ella conmigo, porque mis deseos son imposibles aun con el libro, créame lucharé para que el día del legado no vuelva a llegar— Le miró — Le doy mi palabra.

—No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir— Le miró con calma.

—Yo prometo lo que está en mis manos…

—Es bueno escucharlo.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando aquel reino, mientras asimilaban la presencia de uno con el otro.

— ¿Extrañas a tu princesa?

—No es mi princesa— Corrigió— Pero lo hago… ¿A usted no le parece mal que ame a una mujer?

— ¿Por qué habría de parecerme mal?— Suspiró— Después de todo, es el amor lo que conforma una relación, no su género, ni sexo, mientras se tenga amor, lo demás es una nimiedad.

—Jamás me habían dicho eso.

—Le tienes miedo a tu propia naturaleza ¿No es así Darling?

—Seré franca… Llevo años atormentándome por amar de la manera en la que lo hago, porque este amor es peligroso… Esta maldito o eso me hicieron creer mis padres, que amar a alguien de mi propio sexo estaba mal— Admitió dolida y con un nudo en su garganta— Yo no pedí esto… Y sin embargo soy así, le he tenido miedo a la naturaleza de mis propios sentimientos porque jamás serian bien vistos por nadie, miré lo que pasó por ese pequeño desliz de mi parte…

—No debes temerle a lo que sientes Darling, ni encerrarlo en tu pecho— Le aconsejó el rey— Tus sentimientos, tu dolor, tús lágrimas y amor te hacen humana.

Darling sonrió soltando tus lágrimas al recordar como Raven le repetía esa frase muy seguido, la había escuchado de su padre y la convertían en quien era.

—Un mal ser humano…

—Un gran ser humano— Le corrigió abrazándola— No debes temerle a tu naturaleza, eres perfecta… porque aquellos que llamas defectos te vuelven perfecta, el equilibrio de tus demonios con tu lado bueno… tu capacidad de amar.

—Ella jamás me amaría.

—No lo sabes… porque no lo has averiguado— Le aseguró— Estoy seguro de que esa chica es capaz de amarte, porque jamás ha conocido el amor verdadero en ningún chico y quizás no lo conozca porque nadie ha sido capaz de hacer lo que tú, romper su maldición sin firmar ningún libro.

Darling se dejó consolar por el Rey Bueno sintiendo como todas las tormentas en su interior se tranquilizaban.

—Ve y averigua si ella sería capaz de amarte…— Le aconsejó— Toma un uniforme de mi reino, un corcel y averígualo, así le darás paz a tu corazón y sabrás si continuar luchando para regresar al reino blanco o rehacer tu vida aquí, en mi reino, sin mirar atrás.

Darling miró incrédula al hombre y sonrió sintiéndose determinada.

Ella volvería al Reino Blanco por la verdad.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, esta vez tenemos un capitulo más de este fic!


	5. Capítulo V: La Visita

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo V: La Visita**_

.

.

.

Hizo lo que el Rey Bueno le había dicho, se encaminó a los cuarteles y se vistió con una de esas armaduras que usaban los caballeros de aquel reino, que contrastaban en colores plata y negros profundos, así mismo tomó su tomo de cuero donde había pasado las últimas semanas escribiendo sin cesar.

Se colgó una bandolera de piel y se encaminó con un corcel, antes de ser detenida por la voz ya tan conocida para ella del rey.

—Espera…— Le sonrió el hombre— Si las cosas salen bien con la muchacha, dale esto—Le entregó dos libros pequeños, que estaban colgados como amuleto a una cuerda.

—Son muy lindos su majestad— Admitió confundida Darling.

—No son solo lindos— se sacó de entre las ropas uno idéntico— Geminae…— Murmuró cerca de este.

El "amuleto" pronto creció hasta adoptar el tamaño de un libro normal ante la asombrada mirada de Darling, antes de que la muchacha peliblanca pudiese contradecir al hombre, el rey abrió el libro y de sus ropas sacó una pluma y un tintero, apoyó el tintero en una tabla lo suficientemente ancha para apoyar el frasco y mojó la punta de la pluma en este para escribir en una hoja en blanco.

_La luz de una luna como esta me recuerda a ti… Aunque estamos separados por las crueles aguas del destino, créeme cuando te digo que te amo y te extraño cada noche._

Claro que la Charming se encontraba muy confundida al respecto, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, las páginas brillaron levemente y una a una comenzaron a dibujarse unas letras más suaves y finas que las de la caligrafía del rey.

_Siempre has sido un cursi Enrique… Pero también te extraño._

La Charming miró incrédula esto, las letras habían aparecido solas en la superficie del libro y si ese era un verso de amor, solo podía significar una cosa por la respuesta a este.

—La reina malvada… Le escribió a ella— Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Si, estos libros son mágicos, permiten que dos personas se comuniquen sin importar donde estén— Le sonrió— Para que responda a tu voz o a la de tu amada deberán dejar caer una gota de su sangre en ambos libros, así estarán unidos a ustedes permanentemente, solo ustedes podrán usarlos.

—No puedo creerlo… Estos libros son demasiado especiales— miró al hombre.

—Son más prácticos que un espejofono— Suspiró— Me gusta más…

—Muchas gracias… No sé cómo podre agradecerle por todo— Lo miró agradecida.

—Solo, se fuerte si no obtienes el resultado que esperabas ¿Está bien?— Sujetó una de sus manos con suavidad.

—Lo seré— Le aseguró— Y prometo regresar, pase lo que pase.

—Siempre tendrás un techo en mi reino y un plato de comida esperándote pequeña Charming— Le aseguró.

—Mil gracias Majestad— volvió a agradecerle y guardó los dos collares en la bandolera.

Extendió la mano para despedirse del hombre que rechazó esta para abrazarla con fuerza. Darling correspondió y al separarse de este subió a la montura del corcel.

—Cuídate querida Charming…

—Lo haré su majestad, lo juro.— Le sonrió antes de hacer andar a su caballo

Así Darling salió cabalgando por las sombras abriéndose paso por el reino, hasta salir al llano abierto, a las lejanías de la ciudadela.

.

.

.

Apple miraba el techo con intranquilidad, no podía dormir y aunque no quería incomodar a su compañera de cuarto con su insomnio la llamó.

—Raven…— Susurró acercándose a ella.

—Apple… ¿Qué sucede?— Suspiró con algo de cansancio.

—No puedo dormir… ¿Pudiera hablar contigo un poco?— Le suplicó con la mirada.

Su amiga de cabellos violetas tomó un profundo suspiro antes de dejar entrar a la cama a su compañera de habitación.

—Cuéntame…— Suspiró con los ojos cerrados acurrucada de lado.

—Me preocupa Darling…

— ¿Por qué?— La miró— En el lugar donde está, se encuentra fuera de peligro— Admitió.

— ¿Segura? Digo… ¿Sería posible que mi madre llegue a ella?— Explicó.

—No, la única posibilidad sería si ella regresa… Pero, no creo que eso sea lo que te mantiene despierta Apple— Volvió a cerrar sus ojos— ¿Qué sientes por Darling realmente? Quiero decir, han pasado casi ocho semanas desde que este caos comenzó ¿Qué has pensado?

Apple guardó silencio un momento contemplando a su adormilada compañera, suspiró pesadamente, alguna vez tuvo algún tipo de amor secreto con la chica que estaba ahora a su lado cubierta por las mantas hasta el cuello, era cierto que aquella rebeldía y forma de imponerse en su contra sin importar quien fuera ella le parecía una cualidad formidablemente atractiva, pero ¿Darling?  
Darling era una chica muy atractiva, encantadora como su apellido dictaba, poseía aquel don de hacer que cualquiera que la mirara suspirara de amor por ella, debía admitir también que no había pensado tanto en la muchacha hasta que aquel caos había comenzado.

—Pues… Creo que de alguna manera quiero intentar algo con Darling— Admitió— La idea de que ella pudo despertarme porque me ama realmente me motiva a darle una oportunidad.

—Hmmm— Aquel sonido pensativo de Raven la hizo comenzar a pensar aún más— ¿Entonces te atrae?

—Siempre pensé que ella era una chica bastante linda— Sonrió— y alguna vez la vi por accidente vistiéndose— Se sonrojó— Creo que jamás me impactó tanto el cuerpo de alguien

Raven abrió los ojos al escuchar esto último y miró a su compañera Apple antes de reír.

—Bien… Mucha información— Soltó una suave risa— Si eso sucede, entonces deja que las cosas se calmen y todo fluirá como debe— Le aconsejó— En cuanto a tú madre… Esperemos que pronto acepte la idea.

—Creo que es verdad— Suspiró— Solo espero que mi madre no cometa ninguna tontería por el odio que ahora le tiene a Darling.

—Yo pido lo mismo— Afirmó— Ahora duérmete Apple, por favor, muero de cansancio.

—Descansa Raven, muchas gracias, eres una hechizante amiga— Exclamó besando su mejilla y saliendo de la cama de la chica de cabellos morados.

Apple se dirigió a su propia cama y se cubrió con las mantas mirando el techo de su habitación pensativamente, era cierto lo que había dicho, Darling de alguna manera la hacía suspirar, aunque siempre tuvo miedo a comportarse más allá de un cordial trato a la que iba ser su cuñada, aunque ahora era tan diferente pues Daring quien iba a ser su príncipe ahora iba a ser su cuñado y Darling pasaba al puesto de Daring como su encantador príncipe azul. El destino sí que estaba loco.

.

.

.

Darling siempre fue una persona bastante hábil orientándose en lugares desconocidos, era como si tuviese una brújula integrada, por lo que dirigirse al reino blanco no le estaba pareciendo algo tan complicado.

Desde que salió de las fronteras del reino negro se colocó el yelmo de la armadura, no dejaría que la reconocieran, debía hacer todo lo posible para que nadie pudiera rastrearla hasta que mirara a Apple.

El camino al reino Blanco eran largos tramos de bosque y montañas, un trayecto accidentado y un tanto peligroso, traducido en un viaje de un dia y medio con paradas. La quietud de la noche con la luz de luna iluminándola la motivaban a maravillarse con cada tramo que avanzaba, era la magia de aquellos paisajes nocturnos donde las criaturas de la noche se paseaban tranquilamente por los bosques.

A diferencia de su reino donde los bosques eran más similares a los del reino negro aunque cercanos del océano, el reino blanco mantenía una mayor de cantidad de especies habituadas a los climas cálidos, así como varios metros de ríos que se presentaban a cada paso, además de lagos.

De alguna manera extrañaba el reino encantado, su hogar, que aunque no siempre fue un lugar seguro, todos los recuerdos de su infancia estaban allí, entre las visitas a la playa, los enormes peñascos que definían la altura de los bosques templados, todo aunado a las extrañas grutas de cristales ocultas en el peñasco del dragón. Gratos recuerdos de su infancia, afortunadamente Darling ya había cumplido una pequeña parte de su sueño; conocer el mundo.

Conocía el reino encantado como la palma de su mano, el reino blanco, el país de las maravillas, el mundo de las hadas y el reino negro ahora, apenas creía que en su corta vida ya hubiesen vivido bajo distintos tipos de situaciones, aunque entre ellas no estaba en sus planes ser una fugitiva.

Así la noche se le consumió a Darling en sus pensamientos y los cientos de metros que construían el camino a su amada.  
Cuando casi estuvo en el reino Blanco paró en un pueblo, donde se instaló en una cabaña para poder dormir y dejar descansar a su caballo, así podría continuar con su misión de ver a Apple.

Durmió durante toda la mañana y por la tarde tras comer algo en la posada del pueblo volvió a su cabaña a pensar, aprovecharía las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer para planear como acercarse a su amada.

—Casi estoy contigo Apple…

.

.

.

Apple se despertó aquella mañana con mejor humor que otros días, quizás porque en días pasados había logrado hablar con sus amigos y aclarar que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que correspondía a Darling y estos le habían dado la confianza de creer en su palabra, aunque su madre fuera la principal involucrada en ello.  
Además de que la charla con Raven de la noche anterior la había hecho sentirse más en orden y conexión con sus sentimientos.

Al notar que su amiga aun dormía y que era el día libre optó por darse una ducha y salir al comedor para poder desayunar algo, al salir de la habitación notó a sus espías favoritos, así es, Snow White, su madre le había asignado un par de espías que la seguían a todos lados sin importar que sucediera, al parecer si planeaba cumplir sus amenazas de hacerle daño a quien le contara la verdad, aunque seguía pareciéndole muy exagerado todo.

Luego de tomar el desayuno, decidió salir a dar un paseo por los bosques, necesitaba pensar un poco, se sentía bastante inquieta hacía días, se recostaba cada noche deseando que aquella situación fuera un sueño o se arreglara como todas las demás por las que había pasado con sus amigas, pero desafortunadamente sabía que las cosas no funcionaban de aquella manera. Debía pensar alguna forma de que su madre no continuara haciéndoles daño a más personas, que dejara de controlarla, para que ella buscará controlar su destino.

Sus pasos iban tranquilos y calmados, casi no prestaba atención a su alrededor, solo a sus pensamientos y a seguir avanzando sin que nada la detuviera. Se detuvo en un tocón donde se sentó sacando de su bolso un libro, comenzó a perderse en aquella lectura, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

De la nada, sus espías se revelaron ante ella, al parecer ya habían recibido órdenes.

—Señorita White, no puede continuar aquí, es tarde— Le dijo uno de estos.

—Pero, el bosque es seguro y ustedes están conmigo— Miró al caballero que le había hablado.

—Lo sentimos pero si no retrocede estamos autorizados para usar la fuerza para que se retire— Habló otro con prontitud— Su madre desea que vuelva, el toque de queda se instaurará de nuevo.

Antes de que Apple pudiera continuar protestando la figura de un caballero se hizo ver, montado en su corcel paró a unos metros de ellos, desmontó y a paso seguro se acercó a aquellos caballeros.

La armadura de aquel extraño relucía con tonos oscuros y en el centro de su peto tenía una piedra morada que pacería ser sostenida por el grabado de un dragón plateado. Apple apreció cada detalle de la armadura y de la espada que desenvainó, una espada de hoja violácea y empuñadura oscura, parecía ser piedra de ónix, que relucía con cada movimiento rápido que hacía.

Los caballeros se lanzaron a atacarlos con ferocidad, pero el caballero oscuro en pocos minutos logró poner a ambos espías contra el suelo inconscientes. Apple quiso retroceder pero no podía, cuando este se acercó a ella sus últimos dos espías tomaron distancia con el desconocido preparados para entablar combate.

El caballero oscuro la tomó por la cintura y la cargó al modo nupcial Apple trató de luchar contra él golpeando su pecho con fuerza, pero era más fuerte que ella, por lo que terminó siendo llevada por el misterioso caballero encima de su corcel.

Estaba asustada, su corazón latía frenético ante la situación, estaba siendo secuestrada por un ser misterioso que se mantenía en absoluto silencio y recorría el bosque con presto conocimiento de él, lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía a su príncipe, y la chica que bien podía ser su único rescate ya no se encontraba cerca de aquellos lares.

Sintió que el caballo hizo más suave su trote hasta que avistó una cabaña, al detenerse allí intentó bajar del corcel para emprender huida pero ese desconocido se lo impidió sujetando su cintura para controlar su bajada y conducirla al interior de la cabaña.

— ¿Quién eres?— Preguntó temerosa— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El hombre se limitó a guiarla para que entrara a la cabaña y a cerrar la puerta de la cabaña con seguro y al voltearse ante Apple White, la rubia retrocedió temerosa del caballero, este se acercó a ella amenazadoramente, cuando Apple topó con el muro a sus espaldas comenzó a buscar con pánico como escapar, fue entonces que el caballero a centímetros de la princesa paró mirándola y se quitó el yelmo con lentitud dejando caer una larga cascada de cabellos blancos y celestes.

Apple al mirar que se quitaba el yelmo sintió su corazón latir más rápido al notar aquel rostro, esa tez morena, los cabellos rubios platinados, sus ojos encantadores y ese bello lunar debajo de su ojos que enmarcaba la belleza de su rostro… Era aquella chica que la última vez que la había visto estaba derrotada y moribunda. Ahora lucía tan viva y llena de determinación.

—Darling… Por todos los cuentos— Se llevó las manos a su rostro cubriendo su boca— ¿En verdad eres tú?... Dime que esto no es una cruel broma, otro truco para que mi madre me quebré…— Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos y alejándose de su figura.

—No soy ninguna ilusión si eso crees— Le sonrió acercándose a ella y tomó la mano de la contraria colocándola en su rostro— Mírame, tócame, soy tan real como el sol que toca tu piel y las noches que te dan descanso Apple.

—Oh por todo… No puedo creerlo, si eres tú— Acarició su mejilla sollozando levemente, con sus dedos recorrió su rostro notando una cicatriz en su ceja, que aunque era apenas notable ella sabía perfectamente que había estado allí— Eres tu… ¡te eche tanto de menos!— Se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudar.

—Yo también te extrañe Apple— Sonrió acariciando su espalda mientras la más baja la abrazaba

Cuando la royal se separó de ella la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto antes y sonrió, se notaba que realmente la había extrañado.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí…— Habló Apple— Te están buscando en todo el reino.

—Lo sé, pero lo cierto es que me arriesgue a venir aquí porque necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas— Suspiró pesadamente.

Darling se quitó la pesada armadura revelando su vestimenta diferente a la habitual pero no por eso menos elegante; pantalones negros pegados a la forma de sus torneadas piernas, túnica hasta la mitad del muslo blanca con bordados de plata, era claro que esa ropa era de otro reino, aunque el recogido de su cabello parecía igual. Cuando terminó se acercó al comedor de la cabaña.

—Lo sé, es necesario que hablemos— Concordó la rubia.

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas— Se sentó en una silla y esperó a que Apple hiciera lo mismo antes de continuar— En primer lugar hablaremos de aquel beso que te despertó…— Suspiró— Apple... Parece un poco obvio ahora, incluso innecesario pero yo, tengo sentimientos por ti desde siempre— Admitió sin mirarla a los ojos— Viví con el miedo al qué dirán y el temor de que tu rechazaras mis sentimientos, después sucedió lo del juego de dragones… Todo se volvió caótico, porque tu madre jamás toleraría que tú me correspondieras.

—Darling…

Apple la miró enternecida, en ese momento no era la poderosa guerrera que había vencido a dos de los caballeros de su madre, ni la fuerte mujer que soportó el calvario de estar en un calabozo, era una jovencita atemorizada de lo que la muchacha haría con su corazón ahora que se lo entregaba con tanto amor.

—No puedo decir que siento lo mismo que tú…— La miró— Pero, probablemente seas la persona de sentimientos más sinceros que voy a conocer en mi vida y mentiría si te dijera que no me he sentido atraída por alguna chica, aunque eso sería imperdonable para mi dinastía— Sonrió— Entonces, estoy dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad.

Darling casi sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras, eso era lo que necesitaba para continuar luchando hasta el final, luchar para tener su final feliz.

—Apple— Sonrió emocionada y solo pudo tomar las manos de la contraria entre las suyas y repartir castos besos en ellas— Gracias…— La miró a los ojos.

La royal miró a la muchacha delante de ella y sonrió disfrutando como sus ojos se cruzaban y forma más consciente que nunca apreció ese color azul sereno que poseían los ojos de la contraria, entonces se preguntó ¿Qué se sentiría besar los labios de la otra? La maldición ya había privado de tener ese recuerdo en su mente, aunque ahora podía grabar las sensaciones de esa acción.

Acarició el rostro de la contraría y se inclinó suavemente para unir sus labios con lo de la peliblanca, notó que estaba sorprendida, pero que pronto correspondió a su beso, era un beso diferente, los labios de Darling eran suaves y finos, incluso las sensaciones de su pecho por estarla besando eran diferentes. Era como si su mundo se tambaleara.

Una vez se separaron Darling desvió la mirada avergonzada y sonrió con tranquilidad, se sentía como en un sueño.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?— Preguntó Apple en un hilo de voz.

—En el reino Negro— Contestó con prontitud— Raven me ayudó a salir del reino y a que su padre me permitiera quedarme.

— ¿Raven tiene padre?— Se sorprendió la Royal.

—Sí, su padre es el Rey Bueno del reino Negro— Sonrió Darling ante la incrédula mirada de Apple.

—Entonces Raven también es de la realeza… Por eso le permitieron estar en las materias de una Royal— Razonó rápidamente.

—Yo no dudaba que Raven fuera de la realeza Apple— Soltó una suave risa— Aunque se niegue a actuar como tal puedes notarlo en cada uno de sus movimientos, lleva la clase en la sangre.

—Bueno…— Titubeo Apple al sentirse ilusa por subestimar a su amiga rebel— ¿Cómo te encuentras de salud?

—Muchísimo mejor, todas las heridas han sanado completamente y estoy tratando de regresar a hacer actividades físicas— Desestimó— Debo admitir que la primera semana me molestaba sentirme tan limitada.

—En serio lamento que eso pasara… Mi madre no tenía derecho a herirte, ni a hacer nada de lo que ha hecho— Acarició una de sus manos.

—No te preocupes Apple… Encontraremos la manera de que todo esto mejore.

Afirmó antes de levantarse y sacar de su bandolera los dos collares que el rey bueno le había dado antes de que partiera del reino.

—Tengo estos… Nos permitirán seguirnos comunicando— Se los mostró— Pero… debemos conjurarlos— La miró insegura— Con una gota de sangre

—No entiendo el afán de los hechizos con la sangre— Negó con un suspiro— Pero está bien.

Darling comenzó a buscar por la cabaña hasta que encontró una aguja, se pinchó a si misma el dedo anular y dejo caer una gota de su sangre en cada uno de los pequeños libros y le entregó a Apple la aguja para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo le explicó cómo funcionaban los diarios.

—Esto es hechifascinante— Admitió— incluso es mejor que el espejofono, tomando en cuenta de que mi madre me ha quitado el mío

—Lo es, así podremos hablar a pesar de la distancia— Le sonrió antes de encoger el suyo y colgarse en el cuello el collar ocultándolo entre sus ropas.

—Te queda bien ese conjunto— La miró Apple— Te vez más elegante que nunca.

— ¿Te parece?— Suspiró— He usado solo pantalones desde que llegué a aquel reino y son muy cómodos, pero he tardado en acostumbrarme.

—Para nada, te vez muy bien…

Darling se sonrojó profusamente, jamás pensó llegar tan lejos con aquella joven que amó desde que tuvo memoria e inteligencia emocional para reconocerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?— La miró Apple.

—Lo cierto es que quiero pasar la noche aquí para descansar y marcharme al amanecer—Admitió— Así tu tampoco tendrás problemas con la escuela mañana.

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí… tú y yo, juntas esta noche— Le sonrió la rubia.

Darling y Apple se prepararon para irse a dormir conforme avanzaba la noche y se recostaron ambas en la misma cama y aunque no hubo más que un casto beso de buenas noches, Apple comenzó a admirar a aquella muchacha peliblanca puesto que esta se quedó dormida antes, al estarle dando su espalda sus ojos se perdieron en su latina tez. El cuerpo de la Charming era musculoso pero delicado a su vez, con esa espalda fuerte, como tenía solo una delgada blusa blanca de tirantes miró algunas de las cicatrices de su espalda y las acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

—Mi caballero valiente y fuerte— Murmuró abrazándose de la muchacha— Sé que esto pasará pronto— Le susurró besando su hombro— Aunque nunca considere el amarte… siento como si esto fuera tan natural…

.

.

.

Blancanieves podía sentir como el corazón se le salía del pecho, primero la Charming arruinando el destino de su querida manzanita y ahora un extraño caballero de llevaba a su hija a quien sabe donde, la mujer de los cabellos ébanos comenzaba a sentirse como un león enjaulado el cual su enojo iban en escalas estratosféricas.

— ¡Son unos inútiles!— Les exclamo a los espías que habían permitido el secuestro de su hija— ¿Cómo pudieron permitir que alguien se llevara a su princesa?

—Mi señora… El caballero era demasiado hábil, nos venció muy fácilmente— Informó.

—Entonces déjame ver si entiendo ¿Te sorprendió esa muestra de poder tan burda?— Exclamó la mujer— Eso solo me demuestra que son incompetentes… Así que ustedes merecen un castigo…

La mira de la reina se oscureció mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, ante aquella señal los enanos se apresuraron en marea para comenzar a abalanzarse en los pobres espías.

—Nadie me falla, nadie amenaza mi reino… Y especialmente ¡Nadie daña a mi manzanita!

.

.

.

Darling abrió sus ojos a la mañana siguiente sin recordar el detalle de que no estaba en el reino negro si no en una cabaña en medio del bosque, aunque lo más hermoso fue darse cuenta de que Apple White estaba abrazada a su cintura y usaba su hombro como una almohada.

No deseaba molestarla por lo que solo se mantuvo disfrutando del momento volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad, era como si su mundo se destrozara y a la vez renaciera por tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado de aquella forma, sin mencionar el hecho de que le dijera que le gustaría intentar algo con ella.

—Mi linda Apple— Sonrió acariciando la suave cascada de rizos rubias que corría por su espalda y se desperdigaba por el colchón y su propio cuerpo— Este es el mejor regalo que la vida me ha hecho…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todo los que ha estado apoyando esta historia ¡No pensé tener buen apoyo! Así que por eso en lugar de los 6 capítulos que yo tenía previstos me he extendido bastante más, para seguirles dando material que leer ¡Espero algún review y sus opiniones! ¡Saluditos!


	6. Capítulo VI: Congreso De Guerra

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo VI: Congreso de Guerra**_

.

.

.

Apple despertó sintiéndose plena y llena de energía al día siguiente notándose abrazada a la muchacha de los mechones cerúleos, sonrió acurrucándose más contra ella, olía a bosque y jazmín, aquella esencia que desprendía su cuerpo era tanto como ella, libre, salvaje pero dulce.

Sonrío y sin poder evitarlo notó que la muchacha se movía suavemente obligándola a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

—No te muevas …— Le susurró— Estoy muy cómoda.

—Me quedaré aquí todo lo que desees…— Le aseguró acariciando la cascada de cabellos rubios de la princesa.— ¿Descansaste?

—Como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo— Sonrió.

—Me alegra oír eso…

— ¿Tú?— Sonrió enroscando un mechón de cabello de la contraria en su dedo índice.

—Habitualmente sufro de insomnio, pero lo cierto es que pude dormir de maravilla— Suspiró— ha sido algo como de otro mundo… Muchas gracias Apple.

—No deseo que te marches… Pero si no lo haces temo lo que pueda hacerte mi madre— Se levantó la rubia de la cama extrañando el calor del cuerpo de la otra princesa.

—Tenemos los libros Apple, cada vez que desees hablar conmigo solo di Geminae y el libro tomará su tamaño normal para llamarme, no importa donde estemos, siempre te contestaré— Le prometió mientras se levantaba para pararse frente a ella y sujetar su manos.

—Créeme, te escribiré cada noche, ahora que puedo— Sonrió.

—Apple… Tanto tiempo soñé poder hacer esto— Suspiró al besar las manos de la princesa— Que apenas lo creo, yo… ciertamente no pensaba que fueras a corresponderme de alguna manera— Sonrió.

—Darling…— Sujetó su rostro con dulzura— Saldremos de esto… y probaremos que nos merecemos la una a la otra

—Lo haremos…

Apple era un poco más baja que Darling, quien era bastante alta para ser una damisela, sonrió al notar el sonrojo de la menor y llevó sus dedos a reconocer por primera vez el rostro de la contraria, su pómulos bien definidos, su latina tez que le daba una apariencia exótica y apetecible, le parecía como un apetitoso durazno. Se deleitó con la suavidad del tacto de ese rostro femenino y al llegar a sus labios los delineó con su dedo índice, recorriendo su forma carnosa, admirando su color rosado, se dio cuenta de que no conocía del todo a su peliplateada amiga, sonrió de medio lado y se paró de puntas para depositar un beso en cada lado de la comisura de su boca y finalmente darle un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron sus miradas se cruzaron, podía ver como los ojos de su acompañante brillaban intensamente y ese encantador azul profundo la hacía querer sumergirse en la profundidad de sus lagunas.

—Darling… Eres maravillosa— Admitió en voz baja compartiendo ese momento de intimidad recargándose contra el pecho de su compañera.

—Te quiero… quisiera decirte que te amo, pero no quiero asustarte— Aseguró.

—Dímelo… Quiero escucharlo aunque aún que no pueda devolverte esa bella palabra— Le pidió.

—Te amo— Con su mano izquierda elevó levemente la mirada de su compañera sujetando su mentón, se inclinó contra esta y susurró tan cerca de los labios de la princesa que esta pudo sentir el cálido aliento de la guerrera.

Apple se recargó nuevamente en el pecho de la guerrera dejando que esta la acobijara entre sus brazos con dulzura y se quedaron así abrazadas en medio de aquel cuarto, hasta que la White comenzó a llamar por comida, haciendo que Darling se dirigiera al corcel a sacar algunas provisiones de las alforjas para preparar un desayuno para ella y su princesa.

Una vez se saciaron Darling dejó la cabaña impecable para no dejar huellas de su paradero, tomó por la cintura a la hija de Blancanieves y le sonrió estrechándola fuertemente.

—Te escribiré en cuanto llegue al reino negro— Le prometió.

—Por favor, cuídate— Le pidió— Estaré esperando por ti con el diario.

—Esperemos todo esto pueda pasar pronto— Suspiró y beso su frente.

—Anda, debes irte Darling, con la luz del día tienes mucho en contra, además mi madre debe estar como loca— Aseguró Apple— No quiero que vuelva a dañarte

—No lo harán, pero volveré en algún momento a visitarte— Le sonrió— Te quiero demasiado Apple…

Se inclinó a darle un suave beso en el que buscaba dejar marcados cada uno de sus sentimientos por haberla visto y al separarse le sonrió para colocarse el casco y ayudarle a subir a su corcel.

Darling con habilidad logró evadir a los caballeros que patrullaban el bosque, dejando cerca del pozo a su amada y marcharse con deseos de volver solo para poder abrazar a su amada.

.

.

.

Snow White no estaba para nada contenta después de que sus espías le informaran que su hija había sido secuestrada y no habían podido hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo. Al parecer se trataba de un caballero desconocido. No portaba la insignia de ningún reino, aunque la similitud de su armadura le deja tres reinos posibles.

Dio la alerta a todos sus caballeros de que buscaran por todos los lugares a su hija, no le importaba si para ello debía quemar el reino entero, nadie se burlaría así de ella ni dañaría a su familia.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar con gran rapidez sin dar con Apple por ningún lugar, la noche cayó para continuar sin rastros de su heredera, no fue hasta que al atardecer del día siguiente que Apple apareció en las cercanías del bosque sin ningún rasguño, permitiéndose ir a su recamara en Ever After High.

Cuando supo de Apple logró volver a respirar con alivio sabiendo que su hija estaba a salvo, no obstante tras el pronto alivio que aquella noticia logró causarle las dudas comenzaron a abarrotar su mente haciéndola preguntarse; ¿Por qué secuestrar a su hija si no iban a pedir ningún rescate a cambio? ¿Qué sentido tenía llevársela para devolver luego?

Entonces la respuesta llegó sola en forma de una alerta silenciosa que comenzó a teñirse poco a poco en rabia.

—Darling Charming…— Tomó un profundo suspiro antes de llamar a su general— Quiero que vigilen todas las fronteras y no duden en traerme a cualquier individuo que porte armadura negra— Le dijo.

Una vez que el militar se retiró de su oficina comenzó a masajearse las sienes, aquella chiquilla estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza más grande de lo que había planeado.

—No me vencerás… Mientras yo viva, mi hija jamás estará contigo…— Murmuró con molestia— Enanos…— Llamó por su espejofono— Un remedio para la migraña…

.

.

.

Darling hacia galopar a su caballo lo más rápido que podía, lograba sentir a sus espaldas el sonido de otros cascos, no supo desde hacía cuanto la seguían pero no pararía hasta llegar al reino negro, si se detenía sería darles la ventaja para capturarla.

Se sujetó más fuerte a la rienda y comenzó a tratar de enfocarse en buscar algún camino alternativo que le permitiera deshacerse de los caballeros que comenzaban a pisarle los talones cada vez más.

No fue hasta que un profundo dolor le paralizó el brazo por completo haciendo gemir de dolor bajo el yelmo oscuro y todo comenzó a verse borroso, su camino se tambaleaba más de lo que debiera y sintió la necesidad de sacarse el yelmo de la cabeza. Se quitó ese casco oscuro revelando su identidad y se aferró a la rienda con la mano derecha sintiendo la corriente de dolor latente en el hombro izquiero.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el oxígeno parecía escapársele de los pulmones y su estómago se volvió un gran nudo antes de que las náuseas la atacaran, por su paladar pasó un sabor amargo, entonces trató de liberar su mente de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no podía lograrlo, ese dolor era desconocido para ella, a pesar de haber sufrido otro tipo de heridas, esta ocasión era como si perdiera una enorme parte de su autocontrol de la situación.

Miró hacía su hombro respirando profundamente con grandes bocanadas de aire y gimió al percatarse de la flecha que sobresalía por este, no intento sacársela pues notó que la salida de sangre no era tan abundante como debía por lo cual esto indicaba que la fecha en si misma estaba evitando una crisis mayor como lo podría ser un sangrado con más afluencia.

No estaba muy segura de cómo logró perder a los caballeros que la seguían de cerca pero las horas habían comenzado a pasar y se empezaba a sentir cada vez más débil conforme el peso del tiempo la iba aplastando con cada segundo que se sumaba a su recorrer.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y trató de enfocar su creciente dolor que le entumía del brazo a medio pecho, en fortaleza para lograr llegar al reino negro para ser atendida debidamente un médico, no había otra salida.

Darling logró mirar la primera amurallada del reino negro a lo lejos afanándose más en llegar a esta, hizo gala de su enorme fuerza de voluntad al llegar a la puerta de la muralla y mientras lograban identificarla se desmayó sobre el lomo de su corcel negro.

.

.

.

Snow White caminaba como un león enjaulado, cuando le habían confirmado todas sus sospechas, la persona que se había llevado a su hija aquella tarde había sido ni más ni menos que Darling Charming y además de eso, sus caballeros no lograron capturarla, pero al menos la habían herido.

Le siguieron hasta la línea divisoria entre los valles del río diente de dragón y el reino negro, claro que les refutó el que no traspasaran la frontera, pero los caballeros tenían un buen punto, no tenían permiso de adentrarse en un reino ajeno y capturar a una persona.  
La reina pensaba no saber más de ese reino en mucho tiempo, pero parecía que ahora la sospechosa asistencia de la Charming en aquel lugar la hacía sentirse con bastante humor para hacerles una visita diplomática.

La pelinegra estaba en la firme convicción de atrapar a esa mocosa aunque fuera lo último que hiciera pues, una burla del tamaño que Darling Charming lo había hecho debía de pagarse con sangre, o al menos eso opinaba una reina que se sentía bastante provocada y furiosa pues sus planes no estaban saliendo como quería.

Así fue como decidió hacer uso de sus embajadores y una comitiva militar para ir al reino vecino a hablar con el Rey bueno…

El reino blanco y el reino negro nunca fueron realmente amigos, a decir verdad la única nación con la que el reino blanco siempre llevo muy buena relación era el reino encantado, país natal de la muchacha que ahora mismo era el blanco de sus persecuciones

Era una cuestión histórica, sin mencionar que este era siempre la herencia de las reinas malvadas a sus descendientes directos, mismo que no siempre tenía un gobierno tan estable y que sin embargo resultaba bastante prospero y abundante, más que el reino blanco u otros de un poderío político-militar más extenso.

Sin embargo la reina iba con la firme determinación de que el rey bueno le dejara registrar su reino para encontrar a ese pequeña insolente que se había atrevido a jugar con fuego, en caso de que le fuera denegado el permiso del rey no le importaba en lo más mínimo reducir ese reino a cenizas, no olvidaba el detalle de que aquel reino siempre había sido el refugio de muchos de los insolentes que habían huido para no aceptar su destino o que en alguna ocasión la hubiese ofendido.

.

.

.

Darling abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en sus aposentos en el palacio del rey bueno, al tratar de reconocer más a fondo su situación notó en su campo visual al hombre maduro que reconocía como el rey mirando algunos pergaminos mientras bebía café.

Darling quiso llamar su atención pero prefirió dejar que el hombre se percatara de que estaba despierta el mismo, cuando este la miró por una fracción de minuto y regresó su mirada al pergamino debió percatarse del cambio y bajó aquel pergamino de su vista para enfocarse en la convaleciente guerrera.

—Darling, que alegría verte despierta— Afirmo el hombre— Al parecer tuviste una visita bastante loca al reino Blanco.

—Señor…— Lo observó— Lo ha sido.

— ¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas?— Le interrogó prontamente.

—Si mi señor… Aquella joven me quiere y está dispuesta a darme una oportunidad— Afirmó dándose cuenta de que el rey se había pasado por el arco del triunfo el hecho de que ella estuviese desorientada.

— ¡Maravilloso!— Exclamó el joven hombre— Entonces ha valido la pena tu actual estado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Todo el día de ayer, pero no debes preocuparte, tu herida sanará pronto si evitas movimientos bruscos, afortunadamente no has sufrido ningún daño en alguna arteria o tendón— Le miró el rey.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Sonrió Darling.

—Así es querida, aunque te recomiendo que atiendas tu libro, no ha dejado de brillar desde que volviste al reino— Le sugirió poniéndose de pie— Volveré más tarde para visitarte, mientras tanto cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírselo a las sirvientas…

Darling haciendo caso a las recomendaciones del rey se descolgó aquel dije y tomo el libro entre sus manos para decir aquella palabra mágica que lo volvió grande.

Miró la primera página en la que comenzaron a escribirse letras en la perfecta caligrafía de su amada;

_-Darling… No he recibido tu escritura, espero que estés bien, porque me sorprende que mi madre se encuentre tan tranquila, no dudes en escribirme en cuanto puedas, solo para saber que estás bien. _

La peliblanca sonrió al leer aquellas palabras que destilaban preocupación y se dedicó a escribir a la otra.

_-Querida Apple.  
-Tuve un inconveniente en el camino, pero estoy en reino negro ahora, solo tengo una pequeña herida, no ha pasado a mayores, me han recomendado mucho descanso sin embargo._

Darling continuó la correspondencia con la muchacha hasta que comenzó a sentirse exhausta y bastante adormilada por lo que se dedicó a dormir el día entero.

No despertó hasta la noche que comenzó a escuchar revuelo en el palacio, a pesar de que no era recomendable que se levantase, lo hizo, necesitaba saber que pasaba, su sentido le indicaba que debía moverse, se puso una camisa blanca para cubrir las vendas que cubrían su herida, para posteriormente salir de la habitación. El castillo del reino negro era enorme, con largos pasillos con baldosas de suelo volcánico y grandes muros de piedra pulida, de sus paredes colgaban pesados tapices con bordados exquisitos representando escenas de los que parecían ser cuentos, así como se encontraba con grandes cuadros de diferentes temáticas, en su mayoría góticas con marcos de madera tallados, dando vuelta por los pasillos llegó hasta el recibidor de la sala del trono, al notar la enorme puerta abierta se adentró en la sala, la cual estaba rodeada de columnas de mármol negro con relieves de hojas a acanto rodeándolas, aprovechó la presencia de estás escondiéndose tras una de ellas, Darling se mantuvo allí escondida un par de minutos hasta que escuchó pasos resonando contra el suelo y su eco, se asomó discretamente notando al rey, quien entró apresuradamente negando con la cabeza, al final soltó un profundo suspiro antes de sentarse en su trono, recorrió al hombre pelinegro con la mirada, usaba botas de piel cafés, pantalón negro de lino sujetado por un cinturón a juego con sus botas, en el cual descansaba una vaina dorada con incrustaciones de zafiros y amatistas, usaba camisa de estilo pirata en color borgoña, sobre su ropa había una túnica color morado azulado repleta de bordados en oro e incrustaciones de rubís, zafiros y esmeraldas representando dragones, runas antiguas y otras figuras, en su cabeza descansaba una corona de oro con una piedra morada que brillaba con destellos dorados cada que la luz daba de lleno contra ella, el rey bueno acomodó su túnica, cuando estuvo preparado llamó a uno de los soldados de la entrada que permitió el paso a una comitiva con Snow White a la cabeza de esta.

Por el semblante del Rey bueno no le agradaba para nada tener a aquella mujer en su reino, cosa que no se esforzaba en disimular.

—Mi querido Enrique…— Sonrió Snow White— Me alegra que me recibieras a pesar de mi intromisión tan sorpresiva.

—No estoy a tus órdenes Snow White, solo di a que vienes y terminemos pronto con esto— Le pidió.

—Verás, en tu reino tienes refugiada a una enemiga del mío, así que me gustaría le permitieras a mis soldados trasladarse a tu reino un par de días para continuar con su búsqueda— Explicó.

—No— Dijo simplemente.

—Creo que no me estas entendiendo querido, en tu reino se encuentra Darling Charming, es una fugitiva en mi reino.

—Si te entiendo Snow, pero aquella persona que llamas fugitiva es una aliada en mi reino, no te permito que vengas a mi reino a exigir cosas— Exclamó con prontitud.

—Enrique… ¿Por qué no me sorprende que protejas a esa traidora? Tú siempre proteges a quien no debes, metiéndote como toda la vida en mis asuntos…Pero estoy cansada de eso…— Gruño— Si no me entregas a esa chica en un lapso de 24 horas voy a declararte la guerra.

El hombre pelinegro se levantó de su trono y se acercó a pasos peligrosos a la otra soberana pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Desenvainó su espada tan rápido que los soldados que escoltaban a la comitiva no pudieron reaccionar, entonces apuntó directo al cuello de Snow White aquella hoja oscura.

—Yo, Enrique, original soberano del Rey Negro te declaro la guerra a ti Snow White y al reino Blanco por venir a mi casa a insultar a mis invitados, invadir mis tierras sin ser invitados y amenazarme a mí y a mi reino de no cumplir tus caprichos— Sentenció con prontitud— Enviaré un emisario para acordar el día, la hora y el punto de la batalla— Presionó la punta de su espada contra la blanca piel de la pelinegra— ahora márchate antes de que me arrepienta dejarte viva.

Soltó un pesado suspiró mientras envainaba con calma su espada, antes de encaminarse a la salida abandonando el salón del trono ante la furiosa mirada de Snow White, está cerró los puños con frustración y salió del salón soltando palabras venenosas y furiosas seguida de su comitiva.

Darling apenas podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar oculta entre las columnas, el rey le había declarado la guerra a Snow White sin el menor indicio de arrepentirse todo para evitar que volvieran a hacerle daño. Ahora mismo se sentía bastante confundida y sorprendida de lo que había pasado en ese salón pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no podía permitir que cientos de soldados se enfrentaran entre sí para librar una batalla que le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella.

Cuando se sintió segura abandonó su escondite y se encaminó al despacho del rey y llamó a la puerta con tres toques suaves.

—Pasa Darling…

—Su majestad— Mencionó adentrándose en el despacho del hombre.

—Sé que estuviste escuchando la conversación de Snow White conmigo— La miró.— Cuando debías estar recostada guardando reposo a tu actual herida

—Lo hice— Afirmó— No debe proceder de esa manera solo para ayudarme.

—Lo voy a hacer Darling, le prometí a mi hija que te cuidaría y eso haré— Suspiró— Solo dejaré a mis hombre para que estén alertas, Snow White es cobarde y no respetará los protocolos de guerra.

—Marcharé delante de su ejército en cuanto me recupere si usted me lo permite— Se acercó a él.

El rey miraba por uno de los ventanales del despacho pensativamente, en la oscuridad de la noche podía apreciar a la lejanía como la comitiva se alejaba, podía distinguirse gracias a sus estandartes y antorchas que alumbraban el camino.

Darling se arrodillo a un lado de él luego de desenvainar su espada y arrodillada la extendió hacia este con la cabeza baja.

—Si lo hago deberás servir a mi reino y a mí… Estarías atada a mi reino— La miró— ¿Está segura de eso?

—Lo estoy majestad, no voy a dejar que otros libren mis batallas.

El rey tomó la espada entre sus manos y con la luz de luna bañándolos tocó suavemente el hombro derecho de Darling.

—Yo, el rey Enrique, soberano del reino negro, señor de los bosques y los valles de los dragones, te nombro a ti Darling Charming, caballero de la orden del Fénix oscuro.— Finalizó sus palabras tocando su hombro contrario— Levántate caballero…

La nombrada se levantó mirando al hombre con determinación y asintió.

—Gracias… Por permitirme luchar mis batallas.

—Espero no te arrepientas de eso Darling.

—Todo lo que hago es para tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de ella— Suspiró.

—Eso es por lo que temo… Si tan solo supiera todo lo que haces por ella— Explicó.

—Mejor que no lo sepa.

Se mantuvo un momento con el rey hasta que comenzaron a llegar los jefes militares del reino, estuvo a punto de irse cuando el rey la llamó para que los acompañara en la junta para planear que hacer con la situación.

La discusión duró casi tres horas, pero al final de esta pudo dirigirse a su habitación, una vez allí descolgó de su cuello el libro y lo regresó a su forma original antes de comenzar a escribir en él;

_-Tú madre descubrió que resido aquí en el reino negro… Le ha declarado la guerra a este reino._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado;

_-No puedo creer que mi madre halla echo eso, es demasiado… ¿La viste? ¿Ella te miró? ¿Cómo estás?_

Darling sonrió ante la preocupación de la White y contestó;

_-No me vio, yo a ella sí, estoy bien… Le he pedido al rey que me permita estar presente en batalla, me siento culpable. _

Suspiró pesadamente, no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo;

_-¿Luchar? Darling, ¡Eso es muy peligroso! Más aún si lo que mi madre quiere es eliminarte, allí podrá hacerlo libremente, no puedes… ¿Qué haré si te pierdo?, sé que no te haré cambiar de parecer, pero al menos… Trata de cuidarte ¿lo harías por mí?_

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en los labios de Darling al leer como la otra se preocupaba por ella;

_-Me cuidaré, lo prometo._

Continuó escribiéndose con Apple hasta que la chica se despidió de ella, tenía escuela al otro día, era claro que debía descansar. Ella se mantuvo mirando el techo con vigas de su habitación, no estaba segura de que dormiría aquella noche, su mente estaba llena de nuevos pensamientos que la aterraban con respecto a lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Se levantó sintiendo la pesadez en su cuerpo y maldijo a aquel que disparó la flecha que le hirió acercándose a su escritorio donde una de las sirvientas había dejado el vaso con las medicinas que debía tomar, dos capsulas para el dolor, y unas gotas para evitar infección.

Bebió sus medicinas con calma para volver a su cama donde se recostó pensando, las cosas estaban pasando de una forma tan rápida que apenas podía creer que estaba fuera de casa, de la escuela y prácticamente de todo lo que conoció alguna vez en su vida a la expecta de su final feliz.

Sonrió al pensar en su final feliz, creía que si quizás era muy perseverante lograría su ansiado final feliz siendo ella el caballero que siempre soñó, al lado de su bella damisela.

Cerró los ojos aguardando al sueño, tratando de dejar de lado lo malo concentrándose en aquel su idílico final feliz.

Su final feliz

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

**N/A: **Aquí estamos de nuevo con una nueva entrega de este capítulo, para todos los que preguntan si aparecerá la reina malvada… maybe, es altamente posible ver su interacción, así que espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y si le gusto dejen su reviews opinando, sus opiniones me ayudan mucho a manejar el ritmo de la historia y a controlar el ritmo de las actualizaciones, ¡saluditos a todos!


	7. Capítulo VII: A Traición

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo VII: A Traición**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El reino negro se manejaba de una forma diferente a la que lo hacían la mayoría de los reinos, pues su estructura militar distaba de ello, aunque contaban con un general como en muchos otros países, para que las decisiones del general pudieran proceder debían ser aprobadas por tres capitanes de la fuerza. Ya que el reino se dividía en tres torres angulares que marcaban religiosamente tres de sus puntos espirituales más importantes; conocimiento, equilibrio y alma.

El punto de los bosques, donde se habitaban la mayoría de las criaturas oscuras y mágicas, en este lugar se podía encontrar la principal armería del reino, a las curanderas y a los brujos.

El punto de los valles, para estas zonas de la ciudad se incluían las entradas de las barreras, la zona agrícola y ganadera del reino, donde la mayoría de los alimentos se vendían y se controlaba el comercio exterior.

La zona de las costas, la armada naval se concentrada allí, la pesca, el turismo y el disfrutar de las costas, al rey le gustaba pescar y salir a navegar, era una de sus actividades favoritas según había mirado Darling.

La zona central del reino negro era manejada por el general, y en si la estructura del reino era bastante particular, a diferencia del reino encantado o del propio reino blanco donde había un general, un capitán y algunos encargados de cuadrillas o regimientos correspondientes a cada zona del reino.

Conforme aquella firme amenaza de la reina había llegado a las autoridades militares había estado asistiendo con el rey constantemente a la juntas para estudiar la situación política, sin embargo a veces estaba tentada en averiguar ¿Por qué ella asistía a estas si no era una autoridad del reino?

Se preguntaba eso mientras paseaba por la costa, llevaba su pantalón de cuero café arremangado, una camisa blanca de poeta y encima de esta una pechera en color azul oscuro, su cabello llevaba su habitual recogido, en sus manos llevaba sus botas cafés mientras que el mar bañaba sus piernas latinas.

Pasear por la costa le devolvía a su hogar, que también era parte de una costa, el reino encantado de ubicaba en una península boscosa, a casi diez horas de viaje al reino blanco, en dragón, lo que podía traducirse a casi un día entero de viaje a caballo o en carruaje.

El agua salada comenzó a arder contra su piel recién depilada, continuó caminando hasta que miró a la lejanía en unas rocas cercanas a la costa a dos chicas, una de cabello rojizo y otra de cabello rubio, estas cantaban una dulce melodía, esta se colaba por sus oídos libremente llenando su mente de dulces pensamientos, era como si todo hubiese desaparecido de su mundo.

Lanzó a la arena sus botas y se retiro la pechera de cuero lanzándola igual de lejos, poco a poco se adentró en aquel mar tranquilo hasta que el agua le llegaba hasta el abdomen, estando allí notó que había estado tan distraída que la chica rubia había desaparecido, no obstante la miró emerger enfrente de ella desde el agua.

—Eres un caballero— Sonrió la chica mirando a la muchacha y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Darling— ¿No es así noble chica?

—Lo soy— Murmuró Darling incapaz de decir otra cosa.

La belleza de aquella extraña era abrumadora, puesto que se parecía tanto a su Apple, la muchacha se inclinó a su cuello y beso suavemente el cuello de la contraria erizándole la piel y con sus manos comenzó a soltar la cabellera con mechones celestes de la contraria.

— ¿Qué haces tan sola?— Le interrogó— En esta zona hay muchos peligros a pesar de que puedas portar tu fiel arma contigo.

— Solo paseaba— Dijo sujetando a la muchacha por la cintura— Y las escuché…

El tacto de la piel de la muchacha rubia la sacó de su ensueño notando la textura tan similar a las escamas de un pescado y miró hacia el agua para después mirar a la extraña encontrando que de pronto seguía siendo bella pero sus rasgos ya no eran como los de su princesa.

—Sirena…— Murmuró sorprendida.

—Así que el hechizo no duró tanto contigo— Se lamentó con una sorna sonrisa— Apenas que comenzaba a alimentarme de tu ilusión— Negó.

—Embustera— Masculló comenzando a alejarse de la costa.

—¡No te irás!, ¡ven conmigo!— Le gritó lanzándose contra su espalda y clavando sus uñas en ella— Yo he visto lo que te agobia, esa muchacha rubia, es tan bella como una flor en invierno, pero su amor es prohibido y solo te causará dolor y tristeza.

Darling paro en secó adolorida y llevó sus manos a tratar de sacarse a la sirena de encima.

—No sabes de lo que hablas— Gruño.

—Claro que lo sé, las sirenas podemos ver los más profundos sueños y ambiciones, así como podemos transmitir premoniciones, y yo puedo decirte que la deseas— Se sujetó más a la piel de Darling sacándole un gemido de dolor— Si vienes conmigo te liberaré de esa tentación profunda y prohibida… puedo ser ella— Murmuró antes de que en su última frase su voz se volviera como la de Apple.

—No me importa… Yo la quiero a ella— Se sacó una de las manos de la sirena.

— ¿Aunque tu futuro sea horrible?— Le interrogó nuevamente.

—Aunque sea terrible— Constató.

La sirena volvió a poner su mano sobre el cuerpo de Darling y cerró sus ojos y cuando lo hizo Darling lo vio.

—_Oh Apple… esto es mi culpa— Dijo._

_Miró el cuerpo de su amada, la maldición estaba de nuevo en ella._

—_Despídete de ella— Escuchó a sus espaldas antes ser lanzada lejos con una fuerte explosión de energía— ¡Morirás!_

_Su cuerpo cayó lejos abatido por el dolor de aquel golpe de energía, se miró las manos que se oscurecían teñidas de sangre y en su dolor escuchó la risa de aquella despreciable mujer._

De golpe Darling respiró profundamente dándose cuenta de que era arrastrada a las profundidades, avanzó nadando lo más rápido que podía, el dolor en su hombro lograba paralizarla en momentos, incluso llegando al punto de sentir todo su brazo sin fuerzas suficientes, casi juraba que la herida se había abierto de nuevo pues le escocía con el agua salina, se esforzó lo más que podía impulsándose con sus brazos y sus piernas, hasta que salió a la superficie, la arena se veía lejana pero sabía que debía llegar si no quería ser festín de sirenas.

Comenzó a nadar con rapidez hasta que sus pies pudieron tocar el fondo marino, y se apresuró a salir del mar, estaba empapada y exhausta, por poco la habían arrastrado a las profundidades, apoyó sus manos en sus piernas y tomó aire de nuevo para dejar de jadear y toser agua salada.

Cuando se recuperó tomo sus pertenecías y camino de regreso al castillo, hacia la costa se encontraba un entrada que llegaba al jardín, la tomó mirando al rey en el camino, este la analizó en silencio y sonrió.

—¿Sirenas?

—Sirenas… Son unas pesadas.

—¿Te compartieron alguna premonición o solo te sedujeron?— Preguntó divertido.

—Ambas…

—Sus premoniciones son en su mayoría verdaderas, entonces te recomiendo no ignorarla demasiado— Aconsejó

Darling asintió antes de seguir caminando por los pasillos, le urgía bañarse, curarse de nuevo el hombro, vestirse con algo seco y echarse a dormir.

.

.

.

Las cosas habían estado tranquilas luego del "secuestro" de Apple, pero Raven sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo sucediera, más aún porque desde la noche pasada había mirado a Apple demasiado inquieta. Aquel algo que debía pasar, le fue informado por el blog del espejo, era la reina entrevistada por Blondie Lockes

—Aquí en vivo y en directo con nuestra amada reina Snow White que asegura tener una importante noticia para los pobladores del reino blanco— Aseguró la reportera antes de permitirle la palabra a la pelinegra.

—Mis queridos súbditos, esta mañana tengo una noticia que no va a ser fácil de darles— Aseguró— Mi comitiva y yo hemos asistido al reino negro, donde se harían charlas diplomáticas, sin embargo todo salió mal y no me ha quedado más remedio que declararle la guerra al reino negro— Informó

— ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora majestad?

—Por el momento solo reforzaremos las fronteras del reino para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa, deben saber que la prioridad es defender el reino y a los habitantes a cualquier costo, nosotros no somos conquistadores— Agregó la reina— Sin mencionar que por el momento los habitantes tienen prohibido abandonar el reino sin un permiso especial, por seguridad.

—Aquí, en primicia, la guerra llama a las puertas de nuestro pacifico reino, estaremos cubriendo esta noticia hasta sus últimas consecuencias— Se despidió con aquellas palabras la joven reportera.

Para los estudiantes de Ever After High aquella había sido una noticia demasiado impactante especialmente para Raven aquello era sorprendente y bastante alarmante, si estaban en guerra eso quería decir que debía volver a su hogar cuanto antes, tomando en cuenta la constante amenaza que suponía para ella encontrarse parada en "territorio enemigo", comenzó a sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente y tomó un profundo suspiro para calmarse, debía confiar en su padre y su buen juicio.

— ¿Qué harás Raven?... — La miró Maddie que hasta el momento no había hecho más que mirar precautoriamente a su compañera.

—Debo marcharme lo antes posible — Suspiró pesadamente.

—Aunque los lindos pajarillos no saben que tu habitas en el reino negro— Afirmó refiriéndose a los demás estudiantes— Mucho menos que perteneces a la realeza.

—Lo sé pero, me preocupa que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante.

Raven continuó sus actividades normales aunque la tensión en el ambiente de la escuela podía sentirse ya que muchos de los alumnos se sentían de alguna forma en peligro, nunca suponía algo bueno tener una guerra en puerta, los rumores de los pasillos suponían tantas cosas que era mejor tratar de no escuchar ninguno de ellos.

Por su parte Apple sentía como una parte de su mundo se venía abajo, después de haberse decidido a darle una oportunidad a la chica que había demostrado amarla, esta marcharía a la que podría ser su muerte, aunque bien podría ser positiva y no pensar en ello.

Con el pasar de los días aquella se volvió una guerra fría, donde ambos reinos se mantenían en la incesante tensión de lo que haría el otro, aunque nadie hacía nada realmente, las relaciones públicas no podían verse más complicadas.

Raven se encontraba en la biblioteca sumiéndose en un libro de pociones bastante interesante que había encontrado, desde la noticia de la reina y las charlas con su padre logró calmarse bastante, además de que leer le ayudaba a no pensar en toda la situación, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que apenas se percató de que había dos figuras paradas frente a ella, las cuales reclamaron su atención quitándole el libro de las manos.

— ¿Qué les ocurre?— Protestó la hechicera al notar a Lizzie y Kitty Cheesire junto a ella.

—Queremos hablar contigo — Sentenció la próxima reina de corazones— Salgamos un momento, es importante.

—Bien…

La hija de la reina malvada accedió no muy convencida pero al final se permitió ser llevada por ambas chicas del país de las maravillas hasta la arena del juego de dragones, allí Lizzie paró un momento y miró a hija de la reina malvada.

—Verás— Comenzó— Cómo tú salvaste el país de las maravillas, nosotros los fantásticos nos sentimos en deuda contigo y por lo tanto en deuda con tu reino…

— ¿Cómo supieron que soy del reino negro?— Se sorprendió.

—Mi culpa— Ronroneó la otra chica— Mantuve a Maddie a pan y agua hasta que me lo contó hace tiempo…

—Sí, bueno, no necesitábamos esos detalles— La miró Lizzie— También sabemos que Darling es inocente, Kitty ha hecho mucha investigación sobre la actual situación— Suspiró— Mi madre está dispuesta a apoyar a tu reino con tropas, te ha nombrado condesa roja… Ahora mismo una comitiva con algunos regimientos se dirigen a tu reino a hablar con tú padre.

Raven no sabía que decir ante aquel derroche de información que le estaba siendo soltado de golpe y abrió un par de veces la boca sin decir nada hasta que pudo acomodar sus pensamientos.

—No sé qué decir Lizzie…— Empezó Raven.

—Nosotros los maravillosos y tu reino hemos sido aliados durante mucho tiempo… debes saber que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen— Explicó la royal— Entre esas cosas, tu madre alguna vez hizo cosas por mi país natal y ahora tú también lo has hecho… Somos hermanas de realeza— Dijo con seriedad— No lo olvides Raven, nosotros te ayudaremos cuando lo necesites, así como confío en tu honor y que tu harías lo mismo por nosotros— Colocó una mano en su hombro apretándola con firmeza.

Raven repitió el gesto y agachó respetuosamente la cabeza, eso para los wonderlianos era una señal de té respeto y te reconozco como mi igual, por lo que Lizzie sonrió complacida al ver que Raven devolvió el gesto.

Las chicas se separaron luego de aquella charla y Raven regresó a la biblioteca con una mezcla de sentimientos inciertos, quizás luego debería preguntarle a su madre sobre lo que Lizzie le había mencionado, pero por el momento aún le preocupaba que acciones tomaría la reina en contra de su reino.

.

.

.

Tras el incidente con las sirenas Darling había pasado gran parte de todo ese tiempo sanando su herida del hombro la cual aun estaba reciente, practicando y fortaleciéndose aún más, quería estar al cien por ciento cuando entablaran batalla, sus días se pasaban en entrenar, leer un poco, escribirle a Apple e ir a la cama, sin duda era una rutina que si bien podría parecerle aburrida, la ayudaba a mantenerse centrada, además de no pensar demasiado las cosas.

Una noche mientras dormía fue despertada por el estruendo colosal de un sinfín de voces, estruendos y explosiones, su primera reacción fue colocarse una armadura y correr donde el rey, sin embargo no podía encontrarlo en todo el palacio, sin tener mucho más que hacer se puso a las órdenes del capitán ante la ausencia del general, pero tampoco los capitanes parecían estar cerca, los soldados no encontraban como proceder hasta que ella comenzó a dar órdenes sobre los regimientos.

— ¡Señores no hay tiempo de elegir si seguirme o no!— Exclamó la princesa rubia— Debemos proteger la primera barrera, quiero a dos regimientos conteniendo al ejercito enemigo, los demás vengan conmigo a la segunda barrera, ¡Defenderemos a las familias, a los niños, a todos los que vivimos en este reino!— Exclamó.

Darling se apresuró dando órdenes y observando la situación militar que comenzaba a desplegarse en la primera barrera.

El ejercito del reino blanco estaba respaldado por jinetes montados a dragón estos se abrían paso entre los caballeros atacándolos sin piedad. Entonces pasó lo que nadie esperaba, la entrada de la primera barrera cayó dejándole el paso al ejército de encaminarse a la segunda barrera.

Darling subió a la cima de la segunda amurallada, allí acomodó a los soldados y los alentó a preparar las trampas de aceite para evitar que lograran hacerse de la segunda barrera. El ejército enemigo logró avanzar hasta estaban ellos y la guerrera comenzó a evitar que se posicionaran sobre la cima de esta, pero estaba volviéndose complicado lanzar al vacío a todo aquel que avanzaba por la barrera.

Pronto, cuando empezó a notar la irregularidad de aquel ataque comenzó a sentirse como si algo estuviera mal aunque estuviesen ganando terreno en desterrar a sus atacantes, su instinto la obligó a bajar de la barrera y adentrarse en la masa de soldados enemigos.

Darling luchaba con fiereza hiriendo a los caballeros que se decidían a atacarla, se los quitaba de encima con algo de dificultad por el dolor de la herida de su hombro pero eso no iba a evitar que defendiera las barreras.

No supo en que momento descuidó tanto su espalda que casi la atacan, de no haber sido por un sujeto de armadura roja ella hubiese estado perdida, vio a aquel que la rescató percatándose de que se trataba de un muchacho que conocía bastante bien; Chase Redford.

— ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?— Le sonrió el muchacho.

—Lo estaba manejando bien— Aseguró la peliblanca— Pero gracias…

—Pensábamos que no necesitaban nuestra ayuda, pero parece que si— Aseguró el muchacho enfrentándose a un caballero de la reina.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— Pregunto la princesa cubriéndole las espaldas al caballero.

—Su general se negó a que viniéramos, pero como su carta no contenía las firmas de los tres capitanes venimos y que bueno que lo hicimos— Aseguró empujando lejos a un soldado con una patada— El país de las maravillas se pone a vuestras órdenes.

— ¡Excelente! —Exclamó Darling— Acorrálenlos, nosotros terminaremos con ellos cerca de la segunda barrera— Les ordenó corriendo a liderar a los hombres.

Darling comenzó a correr con los que se encargaban de barrera y dio las órdenes de que se acercasen, fue así como acorralando a los soldados lograron acabar con la gran mayoría antes de que dieran la retirada.

Los caballeros del reino negro vitorearon alegres por su victoria junto a los maravillosos, Darling fue felicitada por los hombres que la reconocieron como la que fungió como su superior en aquel momento de desesperación.

—Señores… ¡Registren el castillo y repórtenme cualquier anomalía!— ordenó— Quiero a los dos primeros batallones cuidando de la muralla, el batallón tercero recorra la ciudad y ayude a los heridos

Los hombres asintieron a cumplir las órdenes y Darling se giró a los soldados del país de las maravillas.

—Ustedes ayuden a los que registraran la ciudad, Chase, tu ven conmigo, algo no está bien — Le pidió al muchacho dirigiéndose a tomar el caballo de un soldado.

Chase subió a su propio caballo maravilloso montándolo, miró a la muchacha que lucía su armadura de aquel reino siguiéndola, esta se adentró en el bosque, cabalgando mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Qué buscamos?

—Al rey… Algo no me cuadra, no es normal que el rey, el general y tres capitanes desaparezcan así como así— Argumentó.

— ¿Tienes idea de que pudo haberles pasado?

—Una, pero no estoy muy segura

Darling paró cerca de un claro, se colocó el yelmo de la armadura y bajó del caballo haciéndole señas al caballero rojo de que hiciera lo mismo para que la siguiera de cerca, se ocultó tras unos arbustos y Chase la imitó, Darling le hizo gesto de que guardara silencio y señaló a la lejanía.

En el claro el general del reino se encontraba junto a Snow White, ambos miraban al rey bueno quien se encontraba de rodillas atado y con algunos golpes en el rostro, además de ellos dos, habían seis soldados más.

— ¿Qué pasa su majestad?— Le habló con burla aquel que ostentaba el título de general— ¿Aun no se recupera de la sorpresa?

—Tú… sabía que debí haberte destituido mientras aun podía— Gruñó el rey.

—Fue un error que me declararas la guerra Enrique— Exclamo Snow White con una sonrisa— Cuando mis soldados acaben con tu reino de juguete tú general tomará el mando y tú…— Se acercó a sujetar su mentón— Serás un buen incentivo para que Raven firme su destino y la historia de Apple quede completa.

—Si crees que mi hija se rendirá tan fácil estas muy equivocada— La enfrentó— y mi reino no caerá ante un ejército de payasos como el tuyo— Gruño— No has demostrado otra cosa que el hecho de que eres una miserable y rastrera víbora Snow White.

Un golpe sordo resonó en la oscuridad de aquella noche haciendo que Blancanieves riera divertida ante el rostro de dolor del hombre.

—Respeta a tu nueva reina…— Le advirtió el general.

Darling se sintió profundamente furiosa de la cobardía de aquel hombre que veía a su rey con superioridad, sin mencionar la situación en la que se encontraba, era inconcebible ya que el rey siempre se habían mostrado piadoso, cordial y amable con todo el reino, sus soldados e incluso con ella misma.

Desenfundó su espada ante el confundido caballero rojo que la imitó y sin hacerse visibles se acercaron cada uno a los soldados enemigos tomando por el cuello a dos de ellos, levantando sus yelmos para herirlos con sus espadas. El sonido de la muerte de aquellos hombres ahogados por su propia sangre alertaron a los demás, para que centraran su atención en ellos, afortunadamente Darling usaba el yelmo, aunque estaba segura de que Snow White sabía quién era ella.

—Acaben con ellos— Les ordenó Snow White a los soldados restantes.

Estos se acercaron peligrosamente a ambos rodeándolos, Darling solo miró su situación tratando de decidir cómo proceder, quedó espalda con espalda del muchacho y ante el ataque simultaneo de dos de ellos comenzó a esquivar sus estocadas chocando espadas con los que podía, pronto salió de donde la tenían rodeada para darle espacio a Chase de luchar y comenzó a enfrentarse a dos de estos juntos acabando con el primero con una estocada limpia en el estómago y al segundo con un par de cortes en el pecho y atravesando su yelmo.  
Los cabaleros restantes luchaban contra el caballero rojo se abalanzaron a él y se las ingenió para que ambos se hirieran uno con el otro para rematarlos con un par de estocadas

Cuando terminaron de pelear con estos se dieron cuenta de que Snow White y el general ya habían huido, por lo que corrió Darling con el rey, se retiró el yelmo y con su espada procedió a liberarlo de sus ataduras.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?— La miró.

—Lo supuse cuando no lo encontré ni a usted, al general, ni a los capitanes por ningún lugar— Suspiró.

Sangraba de algunas partes del rostro donde había recibido un par de golpes pero no era nada urgente.

—Debemos volver al reino— Exclamó apresurado.— Debemos seguir bajo ataque.

—Tranquilo su majestad, Darling se encargó de eso— Le aseguró Chase.

El rey Enrique miró a la muchacha con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivió, sujetó sus hombros y suspiró.

— ¿Es verdad?

—No pude detenerlos en la primera barrera…— Explicó— Me tomé el atrevimiento de dirigir a los soldados para evitar que ingresaran a la segunda barrera, también tuvimos apoyo de los soldados del país de las maravillas.

—Muchas gracias Darling… No sabes cómo me alivia saber que has logrado encargarte de esta situación con tanto valor… Aun así volvamos al reino

—Tome un caballo para venir aquí— Se apresuró a buscar este— Suba su majestad, llegaremos en poco tiempo.

El rey subió al caballo y detrás de este subió Darling, Chase los siguió, se apresuraron a llegar al reino donde le reportaron a Darling que tenían tres soldados enemigos capturados.

Se adelantaron a la sala del palacio donde cuatro hombres habían sido asignados para informarle al rey y a la misma Darling todo lo sucedido, así como los embajadores del país de las maravillas esperaban para hablar con el rey.

El rey bueno los hizo dirigirse a todos a la sala de reuniones, este de sentó en su silla en aquella mesa circular y todos lo imitaron.

—Bien, quiero saber ¿Qué informes tienen?— Miró a los líderes de las cuadrillas.

—Bien su majestad— Comenzó un hombre fornido de barba espesa— cerca de las costas encontramos dos soldados heridos, sus dragones debieron haberse estrellado pues presentan contusiones graves, son del ejercito enemigo, en la zona del mar no ha habido daños graves. En mi escuadrón ha habido 40 bajas y tenemos 60 heridos

—Mi rey, en la zona de los bosques hay dos molinos derrumbados, además de una zona de la barrera, en mi escuadra reporto 20 hombres heridos y 30 bajas— Habló una especie de criatura entre león y humano.

—En la zona de los valles reportamos la caída total de la puerta principal de la primera muralla, en la segunda no hay demasiado daño, tenemos 90 bajas y 39 heridos su majestad— Explicó el otro hombre.

Todos miraron al cuarto hombre que tomó valor para hablar.

—Rastreando el castillo encontramos a los tres capitanes atados y bajo el efecto de algún veneno, el más consciente de ellos nos informó que el general les había hecho eso por negarse a ayudarlo a traicionar el reino, ya están hospitalizados recuperándose— Informó— También capturamos a 12 traidores que nos impedían el paso a los calabozos, los interrogamos, confiesan que ellos debilitaron la puerta principal y asesinaron a varios de sus compañeros.

El rey miró a Darling y luego a los cuatro hombres frente a él, suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

—Agradezco a Chase Redford y su escuadra por el apoyo a mi reino— Lo miró— Aunque quiero saber qué mensaje traen para mi reino…

—Claro, su majestad, la reina de corazones extiende su apoyo al reino negro en la guerra contra el reino blanco, en honor a las alianzas que nuestros reinos han guardado durante siglos y a la ayuda que su hija Raven, la gran condesa roja, salvadora de Wonderland, el país de las maravillas es hermano de sangre del reino negro, estamos a sus órdenes, en una semana nos alcanzará un ejército de nuestro país.

Se encontraba todavía más sorprendido el rey, de saber que aquel país le ofrecía no solo sus servicios sino que se proclamaba reino hermano del suyo, aunque en cierta medida le alegraba que aquello fuera influencia de la nobleza y buen sentido del bien de su hija.

—El reino negro acepta sus buenas intenciones y agradece lo que hacen por él, extendemos nuestra mano a vuestro reino cuando lo necesiten y, no puedo estar más agradecido, siéntanse libres de hospedarse en este castillo vuestra casa…— Aseguró el hombre— Por esta noche descansaremos y en días próximos deberemos decidir cómo proceder ante este ataque a traición.

Todos se retiraron de la sala de juntas, el rey estuvo por detener a la Charming pero decidió dejarla marchar, la muchacha ya se veía demasiado conmocionada y desgastada por los sucesos de aquella noche.

Darling por su parte se sentía confundida y abrumada por los sucesos de aquella noche, subió al techo que solía frecuentar y observó el amanecer, todo era bastante confuso, apenas creía que había dirigido a un montón de hombres a la defensa de un reino que no era el suyo, no obstante eso no era lo que le incomodaba, sino que cuando miró a la lejanía de las barreras miró todos los cadáveres de armaduras blancas con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que; había matado y no solo a uno sino a muchos soldados, se preguntaba si ellos tenían familia, esposa, novia, hijos… Todos perecieron bajo su mano y la idea no le agradaba, pues nunca había matado a otro ser.

Negó sujetándose la cabeza, no era su culpa ¿O sí?, aquella guerra se había desatado en su nombre y ahora cientos de personas que no tenían que ver con ella estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de sus ínfulas de heroína, ¿Y si tan solo hubiese seguido su destino de damisela en apuros? Quizás no se habría derramado tanta sangre como en aquella noche. Con desesperación se abrazó a sus piernas y haciéndose ovillo comenzó a sollozar, necesitaba creer que no todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, ella no había llamado a la guerra, ella había huido del reino blanco para que no hirieran más personas…. Aquello no podía ser su culpa.

Bajó del techo cuando el sol terminó de salir, ni siquiera la imagen de ese amanecer podía consolarla, se metió a la ducha dejando caer el agua caliente y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo manchado de sangre ajena y a pesar de que ya estaba limpia ella se sentía sucia, como si aún estuviera llena de sangre, sangre inocente, soldados que solo seguían las ordenes de aquella cruel mujer que había convertido su vida en aquel calvario.

— ¡Maldita seas Snow White!— Exclamó con rabia golpeando el suelo de la ducha mientras el agua la mojaba.

Se sentía tan frustrada, como si todo fuera un mal chiste, pero desafortunadamente no lo era, todo era real, muy real, las muertes, la distancia, esa guerra y especialmente la idea de que caía en un abismo poco a poco donde se iba contaminando cada vez más.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se miró al espejo, tenía heridas superficiales, algunos golpes en el torso y cortes en el mismo, el más grave era un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo y se dispuso a curarse.

Sacó el botiquín de primero auxilios y se aplicó un adormecedor en la zona de la herida luego de desinfectar una ajuga y ensartarla con hilo, tomó aire y con las pinzas introdujo la aguja en su carne, poco a poco con gestos de dolor y el sudor frío aperlando su frente fue haciendo los puntos uno a uno, respiraba pesadamente tratando de mantener su pulso firme hasta que termino de cerrar la herida, al final solo la vendó y se vistió con ropa cómoda.

Se quitó el collar del cuello y se acercó a su escritorio antes de invocar el diario, se sentó en la silla y preparó su pluma para empezar a escribir una nota a su amada.

_Mi linda Apple…_

_Durante la noche nos han atacado, lograron traspasar la primera barrera de defensa, fue todo un enorme caos, no sabía qué hacer, los capitanes, el general, ni siquiera el rey se encontraban aquí. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue ponerme a la cabeza del ejército sin caber si estos me iban a seguir, que dicha que lo hicieron, logramos vencer._

_Tu madre es más astuta de lo que pensaba, sabía que no iba a declarar la guerra sin tener una carta que pudiese jugar en algún momento y la jugó, el general del reino era un traidor, casi perdemos la lucha por eso, pero al final tomaron la retirada._

_Yo estoy bien físicamente, nada grave me pasó, pero me siento un poco exhausta mental y físicamente, siento que he cometido actos ruines, quiero creer que todo ha sido en defensa y no en ofensiva, casi olvidaba que ser un caballero implicaba matar cuando se presentara el momento, pero realmente no estaba preparada para ello y lo hice, ¿Me quieres aunque ahora lleve sangre en mis manos? ¿Podrías querer a una asesina? Tengo miedo, de que este hecho me cambie, me tiemblan las manos de pensar en ello, porque lo hice de una forma tan fría que apenas creo que sucedió._

Darling suspiró pesadamente y se quedó mirando un momento la luz que inundaba aquella habitación de muros de piedra, era tan complicado pensar en todo lo sucedido.

_Darling, no puedo creerlo ¿los han atacado a traición?, eso es una técnica sucia y demasiado vil, me alegra saber que estás a salvo, pero por otro lado me preocupa cada que me entero de los actos que mi madre comete, ¿Se estará volviendo loca? Temo lo peor, sus acciones están siendo extremistas._

_Oh mi chica fuerte… Es parte de la guerra, lo cierto es que no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes ahora, pero puedo asegurarte algo, has salvado cientos de vidas, defendiste a las personas de aquel reino, protegiste mujeres y niños, evitaste que muchos quedaran huérfanos y sin embargo, debes estar consciente de que eran ellos o tú, ellos no durarían en asesinarte… Yo te quiero por lo que eres, y lo que pasó esta noche no te define como persona, no eres una asesina, solo una mujer muy valiente y noble que se preocupa incluso por su enemigo._

_Espero que esto termine pronto para poder estar a tu lado, te quiero Darling, se cuidadosa y trata de descansar, has sido muy fuerte linda…_

Las letras cuidadosas y elegantes de la White se dibujaron poco a poco en la página dejando que la peliblanca las leyera aliviando poco a poco su corazón.

_Te amo Apple… Te escribiré pronto, tú también se cuidadosa…_

Darling cerró el libro y se acercó a las ventanas del cuarto para tomar las cortinas y las cerró antes de recostarse en la cama, debía descansar, además se sentía demasiado cansada en aquellos momentos, poco le importaba si era de día. Deseaba dormir profundamente y al despertar mirar que se había quedado dormida y llegaría tarde con el profesor Rumpelstiltskin por haber asistido a alguna aventura como el caballero blanco. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, lo único hermoso de su presente era la presencia de la bella dama que ahora le daba todas las fuerzas para continuar adelante sin importar que.

Cerró los ojos recordándola, su cabellera rubia que caía en una cascada de ondas sedosas y suaves de aroma a miel, su piel blanca y sedosa, sus labios tan rojos y apetecibles, su voz acompañada de sus hipnotizantes ojos, Apple, la bella princesa que amaba. Debía ser fuerte por ella… Pero por ahora asistiría al mundo de los sueños esperando encontrarla allí, lejos de las guerras, de la violencia y el horror del candor de las batallas, solo Apple y ella, felices, lejos del mal…

Solo Apple y ella, amándose a la lejanía de los demás, solo el amor, solo paz y tranquilidad…

Solo un sueño de paz.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

**N/A: **Y tenemos una nueva entrega recién salida del horno, espero la disfruten y como siempre agradezco demasiado sus reviews y opiniones, para los ansiosos es probable que encontremos a la reina malvada, ¡Saluditos!


	8. Capítulo VIII: Marchando A La Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_._

_._

_**Capítulo VIII: Marchando a la Guerra**_

.

..

.

Apple consideró lo que Darling le había contado, si su madre había tomado aquella medida era porque en verdad comenzaba a perder la razón por completo y su persecución por Darling comenzaba a sobrepasar los límites de lo que podía se tolerable para un Royal, su madre ahora mismo parecía más la bruja de su historia que la buena y siempre amable Blancanieves.

Miró a su compañera de habitación, la joven hechicera miraba el techo como si empezara a meditar demasiadas cosas, quizás ya se había enterado de lo que había sucedido en el reino de su padre, de alguna manera no podía evitar sentir aquel aguijonazo de tristeza en pensar que tantas cosas podían agobiar a la muchacha, desde el bienestar de su reino con las situaciones políticas actuales, la seguridad de su padre, la de Darling y la propia al encontrarse lejos de su hogar.

Pronto notó como una lágrima resbalaba silenciosamente por su mejilla y se acercó con precaución a su compañera, tomó su mano con delicadeza arrodillándose al lado de la cama y limpió aquella lágrima.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró a su lado.

—Apple… no ocurre nada— Se negó a responderle.

—Yo… Sé dónde está Darling… — Admitió recordando que su compañera ignoraba que conocía aquellos datos— Y, también sé… De tú padre.

Raven observó por reflejo a Apple estudiándola con la mirada, no estaba muy segura de como sentirse ahora que Apple conocía esa parte de su vida que era casi un secreto

—Mi madre solo se enteró de la ubicación de Darling por accidente, los espías del reino la siguieron, pero no sabe que el rey bueno es tu padre, si eso te preocupa— Acarició en círculos el dorso de la mano de la pelinegra— Créeme, me ha costado ganarme de nuevo la confianza de todos con lo del juego de dragones y ahora con lo de Darling, pero estoy cambiando…

—Apple…— Raven se encontraba bastante sorprendida de las palabras que Apple le había dicho y sonrió inclinándose más cerca de ella— Yo confío en ti... Pero no quiero te hagan daño, no podría perdonarme, eres una de mis mejores amigas— Suspiró mirándola— Y te quiero

Raven bajó hasta el suelo al lado de la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza, ambas chicas podían sentir aquel momento tan verdadero, como si fueran agua y fuego que había encontrado el punto medio para no dañarse más, porque ellas dos, luego de tantas cosas que habían sucedido desde que se conocieron estaban encontrando la paz de sus propios temperamentos tan parecidos como diferentes, junto con la convergencia de sus ideales personales de vida y la aceptación de los ajenos.

—Todo estará bien Raven— Le aseguró acariciando su espalda— No tengo derecho a molestarme, porque mi madre es la que ahora mismo te está dañando y perfectamente está bien sentir odio por ella… Incluso yo la desconozco— Admitió con su voz rota, ahora ella también sollozaba— Y tengo miedo del incierto destino.

—Yo… siento mucha rabia, de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Darling, ayudar a mi padre, a ti, a mi reino, es como si estuviese atada de manos y… me frustra— Admitió con pesar.

—Raven, tu eres muy buena ayudando— Jadeó en un hipido lagrimoso— Porque eres desinteresada y amable sin tener una motivación para ello… Como yo, que siempre fui así porque era mi deber para heredar mi destino.

—No digas eso— Se separó de Apple— Si fuera así Darling no estaría enamorada de ti— Aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Lo ves… Eres muy amable.

—Apple, ¿Crees que deba marcharme a mi hogar?— Miró a su compañera.

—Creo, que podría ser una buena idea, que lo hagas antes de que mi madre se entere quien eres…

—Debo pensar cómo hacerlo, más aun con las fronteras del reino tan vigiladas— Suspiró— No quiero dejarte, ni a nuestros amigos, mucho menos a Ever After High, pero, detestaría que algo saliera mal.

—Estamos en guerra desafortunadamente Raven— La miró con rostro impasible— Y tú y yo, no deberíamos ni siquiera hablar con tanta tranquilidad… Nuestros reinos quieren destruirse ahora.

—No— Aseguró Raven— Tú madre es la que quiere destruir a Darling, aunque para ello deba destruir reinos, quemar poblados y hundir al mundo en la oscuridad.

—Me apena admitir que es cierto, mi madre es un pozo de veneno y hundiría al mundo si estuviera en su mano con tal de conseguir dañar a Darling— Suspiró con pesadez.

—Yo sé que esto debe resolverse en algún momento— Sonrió con debilidad la peli morada— Descansaré, ha sido un día largo, sobre todo por saber lo del ataque a traición.

—Descansa— Se levantó del suelo Apple también.

.

.

.

Darling se despertó al día siguiente, sorprendiéndose de haber dormido todo el día y la noche, lo que agradecía profundamente era el hecho de no ser molestada por nadie en el tiempo que durmió profundamente, en realidad, casi podía jurar que el rey había sido lo suficientemente atento para dejarle dormir corrido, había tenido poco tiempo para descansar, desde el viaje del reino negro al blanco y de regreso, hasta haber retomado el sueño hacía pocas horas y haber sido atacado, sin mencionar el desgaste físico de toda la faena que fue frenar el ataque del enemigo.

Cuando se levantó de la cama estiró su cuerpo quejándose del dolor muscular que parecía recorrerle de las piernas a la baja espalda y los tríceps, suspiró pesadamente, no era como si hubiera hecho demasiado en ese día, aunque era cierto que había tenido días agitados, no hizo demasiado caso cuando se levantó a vestirse, antes de cualquier cosa debía ir y Recargar baterías con un buen desayuno.

Al entrar al comedor miró al rey sentado en una silla de la mesa redonda de ébano, este vestía con una camisa de seda negra, pantalones de lino blancos y como de costumbre en las mañanas no usaba calzado, este se encontraba sonriéndole al espejofono con alegría, era costumbre que todos los días charlaba por mensajes con su hija, cosa que hacía al viejo rey bastante feliz.

—Buenos días majestad— Saludo la muchacha.

— ¡Oh Darling!— Le sonrió— Es bueno verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo, buen día, trata de desayunar bien, hoy tenemos una junta con los jefes militares— Sentenció.

—Claro majestad, pero si no es mucha molestia ¿Es correcto que yo asista a las juntas de guerra?— Preguntó con calma.

—Antes no tenía muy bien cómo justificarlo, pero desde lo que pasó la noche pasada, créeme, es bueno que te mantengas con los militares, has demostrado tu valía a mis jefes militares— Suspiró bebiendo de su café— Además Chase, insiste en que si tú no estás para negociar los términos de la alianza, le será difícil entenderse con alguno de nosotros— Agregó.

—Comprendo, en ese caso, me honra que mi presencia sea apreciada en el consejo— Se sirvió jugo en un vaso.

—Claro que lo es, eres valiosa para mi reino muchacha, casi lamento que no te guste mi hija— Bromeó mirando a la avergonzada princesa.

El rey parecía de muy buen humor para Darling, a pesar de tener la guerra destrozando sus puertas el hombre insistía en mantenerse tranquilo y en paz, aunque en su rostro aun eran visibles los moretones y las heridas, el no demostraba su preocupación, quizás para no inquietar a sus súbditos en general, pero Darling notaba un poco de anomalía en el tic que el rey presentaba al mover su pierna ansiosamente, estaba igual de preocupado que ella o hasta más, pero era claro que no lo admitiría abiertamente.

Al no encontrar otro remedio más que resignarse a las cosas Darling esperó pacientemente el desayuno para comenzar a comer a manos llenas, ciertamente tenía mucho apetito y había logrado saciar su feroz apetito, sin perder el recato y los modales, durante el desayuno pudo sentir una molestia en su vientre bajo, no todos los malestares de su cuerpo eran por el cansancio físico, si no que su infortunio de haber nacido mujer le cobraba su ritmo de vida acelerado cada mes, con fuerte dolores y padecimientos que se negaba a obedecer.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de juntas, pudo observar a dos de los tres capitanes, al caballero rojo y a un embajador del país de las maravillas, solo ellos estaban allí sentados en esa mesa esperando al que el rey abriese el complicado tema.

—Bien— Comenzó el— como sabrán estamos en guerra y hemos sufrido un ataque a traición, además de descubrir abiertamente que teníamos traidores entre nuestras filas— Explicó— Ahora debemos idear como atacar al reino blanco, tomando en cuenta todos los aspectos que nos pudiesen retrasar.

Uno de los capitanes miró a los presentes y se aclaró la voz con tranquilidad.

—A todos los presentes, me he dado a la tarea de investigar un poco el reino blanco— Suspiró— Sabemos que tienen mucha influencia, pero poco poderío militar— Desplego un mapa— En la tierra de los cuentos de hadas tienen alianzas con la cenicienta y el reino encantado— Al decir esto último mirando a Darling— De este último desconocemos su abastecimiento en temas bélicos…

Las miradas se posaron en Darling, esta última tomó aire profundamente cuando una nueva punzada en su vientre llegó y fingió tranquilidad.

—Bien, el reino de mi familia tiene un abastecimiento militar bueno, las armas encantadas abundan, pero en armamento a distancia tienen pocos regimientos— Suspiró— los soldados están muy bien entrenados, a diferencia de los del reino blanco donde carecen de un entrenamiento más riguroso.

—Es bueno escuchar eso— Agregó el capitán que había estado callado hasta el momento— Contamos con el apoyo del reino de la bella y la bestia, con quienes guardamos estrechas relaciones desde hace cientos de años, no creemos que se nieguen a prestarnos su ayuda en caso de requerirla.

—Sin mencionar que cuentan con nuestro apoyo y respaldo— Secundo Chase ante la atenta mirada del rey.

—Me gustaría saber ¿Qué tipo de alianza podríamos perpetrar?— Preguntó interesado el rey.

—No es necesario que su alteza nos proporcione nada, solo alimento y descanso para las tropas que necesite— Admitió el muchacho— Esta ayuda se le es proporcionada por el pacto de sangre que ahora une a su familia con la familia real de corazones, gracias a la duquesa roja, su honorable hija.

El rey bueno escucho atentamente esto y asintió con calma analizando las palabras del joven y finalmente habló.

—Es un gusto saber que aún nos aceptan junto a la familia real de Wonderland— Sonrió— Los soldados tendrán lo que necesiten en mi reino, y tendré una gran deuda por vuestra ayuda.

—Entonces ¿Cuántos batallones sería adecuado llamar?— Los miró Darling.

—Verá princesa— Explico el primer capitán— En nuestro reino contamos con 3 grandes batallones, llevaremos uno y medio para la batalla, los demás se quedaran al cuidado de la ciudadela, solicitaremos al reino de la bella y la bestia dos batallones, y…— Miró a Chase— A ustedes nos gustaría pedirles igualmente dos.

Chase asintió en señal de que estaba comprendiendo lo que le pedían y aseguró con una seña que debían considerarlo un hecho

La reunión se extendió por unas cuantas horas más hasta que por decisión ecuánime de los presentes se decidió partir a la guerra en el tiempo estimado de dos días para permitir la llegada de las tropas aliadas

.

.

.

Tras aquella intensa junta Darling se retiró a sus aposentos a tratar de descansar, pero encontrando sus pensamientos gritando en el interior de su cabeza, supo que dormir no era una opción en realidad, tomó su libro forrado de cuero y dispuso sus pasos merodeando por el palacio un lugar donde esconderse del bullicio hasta encontrar la paz en los jardines del palacio, necesitaba descansar, despejarse un momento era como si pudiese sentir como su cuerpo se desgastaba a cada paso y acción. Se acercó a una pequeña laguna que se encontraba cerca de un sauce llorón sentándose en las raíces de este cerca del agua.

Miró su reflejó en aquella agua cristalina y se observó, se encontraba más delgada que cuando estaba en Ever After, en su rostro había unas cuantas contusiones de días anteriores sin mencionar que tenía la cicatriz en su ceja, aquella que le recordaba que estuvo en manos de Snow White una semana, suspiró pesadamente, no era la misma joven del juego de dragones, sin hablar de que tampoco era la de hacía un año, ni la de hace dos meses. Apenas podía creer que ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que había llegado a aquel extraño reino, donde le aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y no les importaba por quien latía su corazón mientras sus motivos fueran sinceros y reales.

Recordó a sus padres entonces, ¿Qué estaría pasando con ellos? ¿También habrían salido de una reunión de guerra ahora? ¿Qué pensaban de ella? ¿Le creían a Snow White?, a pesar de hablar frecuentemente con Daring y Dexter, estos le aseguraban que ellos estaban siendo muy herméticos, era como si fingiesen que no tenían una hija, y a pesar de que aquello lograba lastimar a Darling, esta creía que era mejor que sus padre tomaran aquella decisión respecto a ella, así no sufrirían.

Abrió el tomo de cuero y lo contempló un par de minutos, cuando habían huido del reino blanco recordó haberle suplicado a Rosabella que buscase aquel objeto y lo llevara con ella antes de que se marcharan y afortunadamente su amiga rescató su libro; este tenía pastas duras de veinte dedos de alto y doce de ancho, en encuadernado cocido a mano y forro de piel en color café oscuro, era su mayor confidente estaba repleto de apuntes que iban desde ideas, hasta pensamientos y confesiones, incluso en alguna ocasiones había fungido como un improvisado diario ocasional.

Sacó del lomo del libro una especie de portaminas, que consistía en un cilindro de plata liso que contenía una mina de carbón delgada, este había sido fabricado por la propia Darling, era pequeño, compacto y el carbón podía fabricarlo con facilidad para reemplazarlo, era un método ideal para llevarlo en sus aventuras sin que se dañase o manchara sus pertenencias como lo haría un frasco de tinta. Miró las hojas amarillentas, ese libro tenía mucha historia…

_La pequeña melliza de Dexter merodeaba la biblioteca, a sus 13 años de edad encontraba un refugio tranquilizador en la enorme biblioteca de los Charming, en aquel lugar no era molestada por sus padres y cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo allí en algunas ocasiones sus padres desistían de darle sus lecciones privadas_

_A sus 13 primaveras la Charming había leído la mayoría de las novelas heroicas que la biblioteca tenía, hacía el invierno pasado apenas que había pasado a buscar los diarios que los libreros guardaba con recelo, los diarios eran lo más interesante que tenía la biblioteca, de sus antepasados, de personas que habían hecho investigaciones o simplemente de brujas especializadas en la herbolaria, todos y cada uno de ellos era un viaje que lograba alegrarle el alma._

_Entre su búsqueda de aquel día encontró un diario, de pasta encuadernadas en piel, la curiosidad la invadió y lo tomó llevándoselo a su rincón favorito, la biblioteca del palacio se trataba de una gran habitación recubierta de madera de abeto, era de dos pisos con libreros y pasillos por todas partes, en el segundo piso en el fondo se encontraba un enorme ventanal donde estaban dispuestos algunos sillones y una mesa de madera de roble, aquel era el sitio donde Darling disfrutaba leer, se sentó esta ocasión en el suelo y optó posición con sus piernas cruzadas entre sí para abrir el libro._

_En sus primeras páginas el libro contenía palabras…_

_ "No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde que logré salir de mi prisión en un espejo he llegado en un tiempo que desconozco, al parecer los linajes en el reino son los mismos, pero cuando hablo de algunos personajes, las personas se aterran, siendo que estos individuos que menciono nunca han sido como ellos me describen, dejaré de mencionarlos y trataré de averiguar que sucede"_

"_Estoy feliz, llegué a un reino, el reino encantador, las personas son amables y los reyes, conocí a los reyes de estas tierras, me han dado asilo a cambio de mis favores mágicos, ahora tendré una estadía tranquila"_

_Las demás páginas del diario eran entradas de hechizos y herbolaría, hasta que llegó a la veinteava página…_

"_Escribo esto oculta en una cueva, me han descubierto, aquella chica de la que me había enamorado perdidamente y me correspondida fue descubierta por su padre el rey Charming, no le hizo nada en gracia que fuese amante de su hija, estoy corriendo contra el tiempo.  
Cuando me descubrieron me mandaron apresar para quemarme en la hoguera, me han acusado de herejía ante el pueblo, es claro, no saben de qué otra manera deshacerse de mí, me pude escapar con ayuda de la princesa, ahora ambas estamos luchando contra el tiempo, solo es cuestión de días para que nos encuentren…  
Tengo miedo, mi princesa debe cumplir su destino de ser una damisela en apuros, para que un príncipe la salve y vivan juntos, por siempre. Por siempre es demasiado tiempo, más cuando probé sus labios y me hundí en la profundidad de su ser, mi linda princesa encantadora siempre quiso librar aventuras a mi lado, jamás le permitirán ser la aventurera que desea y tampoco deseo que por mi culpa termine muerta.  
Espero todo termine bien…"_

_Darling dio un salto al leer con el corazón acelerado esa nota, no era la única de su dinastía que se había enamorado de aquella forma._

"_Mi vida ha muerto, la hechicera Gwen murió en la hoguera acusada de intento de regicidio y secuestro, estás notas aguardarán en la biblioteca real en tu honor, hasta que alguien pueda descubrir la verdad de lo que nos persigue y obliga a firmar el gran libro de los cuentos de hadas._

_Firma, la princesa Constanze Charming"_

Luego del descubrimiento de las cientos de páginas en blanco decidió conservar el libro y hacer uso personal de él, sus primeras páginas fueron investigaciones de su árbol genealógico encontrando que Constanze realmente había existido y había "muerto" en un misterioso accidente.

Tomó un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar a escribir;

_Mírame a los ojos de aquella manera que solo tú sabes,  
Enloquéceme con tu casto tacto para convertirme en polvo,  
quiero deshacerme como arena entre tus dedos,  
Atraviésenme mil espadas sin con ello me transformo,  
quémenme ya mismo si con esto pago mis pecados,  
consuélame entre tus brazos y desaparéceme,  
sella mis miedos con el contacto de tus labios,  
solo háblame al oído bajito y sedúceme,  
enciérrame en las paredes de tu iglesia,  
purifícame con el agua virginal de tus ojos,  
bautízame en la religión de tus caprichos,  
haz con mi cuerpo lo que desees sin prudencia,  
pero calma mi alma sangrante fiel a tus antojos,  
limpia mi ser, y repudia a quien me dice pecadora,  
¿Cómo he de pecar si tú eres mi diosa?  
¿Cómo salvarme de las lenguas filosas?  
Soy sacrificio a ti mi dios, soy lo que el amor transformó.  
Soy amante de lo prohibido, solo soy… solo soy…  
solo soy víctima del amar poco convencional,  
Solo soy amor, mortal, verdadero, es más inmoral  
Solo somos amor._

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado con bastante rapidez y ciertamente los ejércitos aliados se reportaron al reino como prometieron, no creía que fuesen a llegar tan lejos con la guerra, pero era cierto que el reino negro iba preparado con toda la artillería, sin duda alguna Snow White tenía razón en temer, el ejercito que se preparaba para la salida se veía feroz.

Al atardecer comenzaron a marchar, iban sin prisa, con calma, lo cierto es que no era necesario cansarse, no obstante si el viaje a caballo podía extender hasta un día, a pie, iban a tardar dos días, quizás tres por los posibles descansos que tomarían en el trayecto.

Su posición se encontraba en la primera fila, donde se encontraban los guerreros de elite, cuando marchaba no creía que el rey fuese a acompañarlos no obstante se alegró de ver que el rey marchaba junto a ellos aunque montado en su caballo negro.

Sin duda alguna la guerra estaba cerca y era una importante, temía por su amada por la inminente batalla que se avecinaba.

Luego de algunas horas pararon y armaron un campamento, como era verano podrían dormir perfectamente sin tienda, ella fue invitada a sentarse cerca de la fogata del rey donde se sentó mirando el cielo.

— ¿Qué piensas Darling?— Se acercó a ella el rey sentándose a su lado.

—Me preocupa Apple… Con esto de la guerra— Afirmó.

—Comprendo— Suspiró el rey— Si es un consuelo para ti, mi plan no es conquistar el reino blanco, solo minar sus fuerzas militares… Así que dañar civiles está descartado un poco.

—Gracias por decírmelo, aunque no me tranquiliza por completo, me hace sentir mejor— Admitió.

Se quedaron un momento más en silencio hasta que Darling habló.

—Su reino cada día más me sorprende…

— ¿Qué logró sorprenderte querida?— La miró el hombre.

—Su ejército… es tan variado, hombres, mujeres, elfos, ogros, orcos, centauros, licántropos, dragones, entre muchas criaturas de tantos lugares, esta unión sería mal vista en muchos reinos, pero en el suyo todo sucede tan tranquilo, como si no importara nada— Afirmó.

—En mi reino todos son libres, solo eso— Suspiró— Entiendo que estés sorprendida, has vivido presionada y restringida mucho tiempo de tu vida y en verdad es una lástima, tienes un potencial militar magnifico, así como eres una diestra nómada.

—Se lo agradezco majestad, es cierto vivir en el reino encantado no es sencillo, menos perteneciendo a la familia real…

—No piense demasiado en eso— Le aconsejó— Ahora, te dejaré será mejor que acudamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo camino.

—Descanse majestad.

—Buenas noches Darling…

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

.

.

.

**N/A: **¿Qué les digo? A partir de aquí las cosas comenzaran a ponerse bastante interesantes, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo ¡saluditos!


	9. Capítulo IX: Encantador

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_._

_._

_**Capítulo IX: Encantador**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Advertencia: **A partir de este capítulo se irán desarrollando varias temáticas del fic, que van desde tortura, muertes, duelos de espada, escenas sangrientas o explicitas y en algún capítulo pueden existir escenas de contenido sexual, a aquella persona que sea sensible a todo esto es libre de dejar de leer hasta este punto, sin embargo quedan avisados, sin más disfruten la lectura…

_**.**_

_**.**_

La paz y la calma domina en todas las habitaciones de Ever After high, durante la cena los estudiantes se juntaban en sus diferentes mesas, era día de hamburguesas o eso se había corrido la voz en los pasillos, muchos aseguraban que era una medida para que no hubiese pánico entre los estudiantes con los rumores que corrían sobre la guerra y el reino negro, este era el principal tema de discusión y lo que cierta joven intentaba ignorar.

—_Me han dicho que el ejército negro está comandado por un sirviente de la reina malvada…_

—_Yo he escuchado rumores de grandes minotauros y orcos que marchan con ellos— Exclamó— Moriremos todos._

—_Ese es el mejor destino que podíamos tener, muy probablemente nos esclavicen y liberen a la reina malvada, no veo cual podría ser el motivo de otra guerra más que ese._

Raven avanzaba con la charola entre sus manos para recibir su cena, desde la noticia de la guerra aquellos rumores abundaban por los pasillos «Claro, yo no sé quién puede declarar una guerra en época de paz, solo una reina demente que no acepta el destino como se presenta naturalmente» Pensó con fastidio la hija de la reina malvada.

La peli morada dejó que le sirvieran su charola y comenzó a caminar entre las bancas buscando a sus amigos.

_-Tengo tanto miedo de la guerra, tengo familia en el reino negro._

_-¡Entonces tu eres un traidor, cualquiera que no apoye el reino blanco es un traidor!_

_-Exacto, el reino negro no puede ser bueno, no si está lleno de criaturas oscuras y monstruos._

_-No es como ustedes lo piensan…_

_-Está lleno de personas malvadas._

Divisó a sus amigos en una banca casi al final, allí estaban Maddie junto a Kitty quien la molestaba entre rato y rato para robarle algún beso suave, Daring, Lizzie, Apple, Cerise, Dexter y Rosabella, se alegró al verlos a todos juntos.

—Estoy a nada de que mi paciencia se agote con tantos comentarios xenófobos— Exclamó dejando su bandeja con comida en la mesa— Si esto sigue así me voy a tirar de la torre del espejo.

—No seas tan dramática, es normal, las historias del reino son bastante malas— Explicó Apple— Es una fama injusta, claro que sí, pero son cosas que difícilmente van a cambiar…

—Lo sé, pero no es como que aquellos comentarios no me duelan, yo crecí allí— Explicó.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen ¡La gente está muy loca loquita!— Exclamó Madeline— Pero no saben de lo que hablan, tu reino es muy divertido.

— ¿Has estado allí?— La miró Cerise.

— ¡Claro! el rey bueno y Raven me invitaban cada invierno, entonces mi padre y yo pasábamos con ellos las fiestas— Explicó Madeline— Claro, luego del hechizo de la reina.

—En realidad también mi familia asistía a veces—Agregó Rosabella— Mi reino y el de Raven siempre han sido muy unidos.

—Y el mío también— Habló por primera vez Lizzie, pues había estado todo ese rato boceteando en su block de dibujo.

—Vaya, el reino negro tiene muchos aliados entonces— Comentó Dexter— No me lo imaginaba,

— ¡Oh Raven! ¿Es cierto que hay árboles de hojas plateadas?— Interrogó curioso Daring.

—Es verdad, en los bosques de las zonas montañosas, hundiéndose a las profundidades los hay— Miró a Daring— Son bastante hermosos durante las noches de luna llena.

Apple observó como la hechicera comenzaba a contarles a detalle sobre su reino y solo pudo sentir en su estómago una pizca de culpa, al no saber nada de la muchacha con la que había vivido tanto tiempo, enfocada en obligarle a cumplir el papel que a ella nunca le había interesado, jamás pensó en profundizar realmente con ella, solo en su propio papel y su natural "encanto" con todos los demás.

—Debes extrañar tu reino— Murmuró Apple

—Sí, un poco supongo— Le sonrió— Ahora estoy un poco más preocupada que nostálgica.

— ¿Y si hablas con los directores?— Sugirió Rosabella— Puedes hablarles de tu situación, ellos deben entender que tú reino te necesita ahora.

—Exacto, además es mejor, así si los wonderlianos te miran por allá, estarán más motivados— Secundo la hija de la reina de corazones.

—Creo que tienen razón, iré hoy mismo a hablar con los directores.

Así luego de la cena Raven se acercó hasta las oficinas de los directores, que ante la insistencia de la peli morada no pudieron hacer nada más que atender a su llamado.

—Díganos, señorita Queen, ¿Qué la trae por acá?— Le interrogó Milton.

—Bueno, verá, como sabe en la situación política actual del reino estamos en guerra, el problema es que la guerra es con mi lugar de procedencia— Explicó— Yo estoy parada ahora mismo en territorio enemigo y quisiera que me permitieran retirarme a mi reino solo mientras las cosas se tranquilizan— Les pidió.

Los dos hombres se miraron un par de minutos y luego a la muchacha, eso en esencia era cierto, no estaban tomando en cuenta que la joven era una princesa a pesar del cruel destino que le pertenecía y que ella exigía una solución a su natural derecho de cuidar de su reino como futura reina.

—Es algo que nosotros no habíamos considerado en realidad señorita Queen— Tomó la palabra Giles— Es cierto, usted actúa como la realeza al pedir eso, y nosotros solo podemos ofrecerle irse con protección política mientras sale de las fronteras del reino blanco— Explicó.

—Me parece una medida perfecta, a nadie más que a mi le interesa marcharse en paz— Opinó prontamente.

—Entonces, nosotros solicitaremos su salida y se marchará al amanecer— Informó Milton— Por lo demás puede despreocuparse, las materias, tarea o trabajos se le serán enviados por medios electrónicos.

—Muchas gracias directores— Agradeció la hechicera.

Así Raven había conseguido marcharse del reino blanco sin violar las leyes, eso era un avance.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el ejército se hizo con las provisiones dispuestas para alimentarse, Darling miró al rey, desde hace algunos días tenía bastante presentes las palabras del rey sobre el gran libro de los cuentos de hadas y ciertamente se encontraba curiosa con respecto a aquella silenciosa invitación que el hombre le hacía a no firmar si se le presentaba la oportunidad, sin embargo la última vez que había leído su diario, con los apuntes de Constanze quería saber, ¿Qué cosa mala podía suceder si firmaba?

—Señor…— Se dirigió a el seriamente.

—Dime Darling, ¿En qué piensas?— La miró

—Verá— Comenzó buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir— Usted me advirtió sobre el libro, quisiera saber si tiene relación con esto— Sacó de su bandolera el diario y lo abrió en una página.

—Veamos— Tomó el diario el rey y comenzó a leer.

"_No hay peor cosa que ese libro, el libro está maldito, nadie debería firmarlo, Constanze tiene un destino que seguir, pero no creo que deba ser el que aquellas páginas marcan, he visto lo que sucede cuando firman, todos olvidan su vida entera como si nunca hubiese sucedido."_

El rey se tensaba a cada palabra que leía construyendo aquellos recuerdos grabados en su cabeza con hierro incandescente.

_La mujer que amaba y con la que se había casado regresó a casa con la mirada ensombrecida y las manos temblorosas, era como si se colapsara a cada paso que daba en su dirección, cuando llegó hasta él la abrazó con fuerza acunándola en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos morados y negros._

— _¿Qué ocurrió cariño? ¿Te encuentras bien?..._

—_Firmé… Hoy firmé el libro y— Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas— No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar antes de… ir a cumplir aquel destino que me corresponde— Admitió— No quiero olvidarte._

—_Aunque me olvides, yo volveré a enamorarte cuando todo eso termine— Acarició su rostro con dulzura— Estaremos bien…_

—_No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más pasará antes de que comience a olvidar las cosas— Suspiró separándose del hombre._

_Lo miró cuidadosamente con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y sujetó su rostro acariciando su barba, y acercándolo lentamente a ella para darle un profundo beso, sus labios conectaron en un arrebato de desesperación, sabían perfectamente que las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes, pues cuando el hechizo comenzara a hacer su efecto todos perderían su memoria dando paso a recuerdos creados por el libro para hacer cumplir los destinos al pie de la letra._

—_Te amo— Murmuró la reina al separarse juntando sus frentes cariñosamente._

—_No importan las cosas que hagas… Siempre lucharé por nuestro amor— Le prometió._

—_No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir…— Le suplicó con la mirada._

—_Prometo lo que está en mis posibilidades— Aseguró._

_Esa noche se fueron a dormir disfrutando como nunca lo hicieron a la guardia de la luz de luna, y al día siguiente el rey bueno no encontró a nadie en su cama, se había marchado, pero el, él recordaba todo perfectamente, quien era, que hacía y especialmente, quien era su esposa y reina._

El hombre tomó un profundo suspiró al terminar la lectura y miró a la muchacha rubia entregándole el diario.

—Es verdad, el libro es peligroso, porque instaura en la mente de muchos recuerdos nuevos que beneficien la construcción de las historias, mientras que en el caso de los protagonistas— se llevó una mano a su espesa barba— ellos olvidan su vida entera.

—Usted me dijo que recordaba todo ¿Por qué?— Le preguntó.

—He realizado mis propias investigaciones y al parecer se debe a esto— desabotonó lentamente su camisa hasta la mitad dejando ver dos collares.

Uno de los collares era el libro, mientras que el otro se trataba de una especie de runa metálica.

—Eso es… metal elfico— Se sorprendió.

—Creo que este amuleto que pasa de generación en generación de los reyes a los herederos es la causa— Explicó— Cuando un nuevo rey sube al trono se le es asignada un runa por parte de los elfos oscuros, que en conjunto con las hadas de luz y las oscuras lo conjuran durante dos noches…

—Un protector de mágico… en caso de querer hacerle daño con magia

—No podrían, es correcto— Se apresuró a contestar. — Es por eso que la magia del libro no funciona en mí.

—Pero señor, Raven destruyó el libro, no creo que deba firmarlo nadie nunca más— Le explicó al rey.

—Oh Darling— Soltó una risa melancólica— El verdadero libro se firma durante su graduación, quienes firmaron solo obtuvieron una fracción de magia.

Toda aquella información comenzó a golpear la mente de la Charming con fuerza hasta que el hombre sujetó su hombro con firmeza.

—La otra idea de la guerra es encontrar ese libro y deshacernos de él — Trató de consolarla— No te preocupes… Todo saldrá bien.

.

.

.

El ejército luego del desayuno avanzó durante varias horas más hasta alejarse de las fronteras del reino negro pero a la par estando en tierra neutra, iban a la defensiva, como si supieran que en cualquier momento todo pudiese terminar.

Cuando estuvieron algunos metros cerca de la frontera un batallón se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, era el momento de luchar, no había ninguna duda de ello.

— ¡Compañía, en posición defensiva!— Exclamó el rey — ¡Escuderos, rompan filas y protejan el avance!

Ante la orden del capitán todos aquellos que portaban escudo formaron filas delante de los que no portaban con ellos uno y esperaron a la orden del general.

— ¡Marchemos!— Gritaron a la par los capitanes.

Darling no entendía muy bien porque no avanzaban de forma tan violenta como el otro ejercito hasta que los que sostenían los escudos comenzaron a luchar para que el fuerte empuje del impacto de flechas nos los derribara, los jefes militares sabían que primero iban a masacrarlos con flechas.

— ¡No se separen! ¡Manténgase unidos!— Gritó el rey sosteniendo un escudo el mismo.

Así continuaron con ese paso y al llegar a los furiosos soldados que gritaban con el calor de la batalla estos se lanzaron contra los escuderos que los bloqueaban y mientras los espadachines de atrás los apuñalaban, avanzando poco a poco, si rompían alguna fila el destino que corrían era el mismo.

Delante de Darling se encontraba un joven centauro, aparentaba muy poca edad por lo que hacía el esfuerzo de asesinar más rápido a los caballeros que golpeaban el escudo del muchacho.

— ¡Rompan formaciones!— Ordenaron los capitanes.

Solo en ese momento Darling elevó su espada lanzándose al ataque, los soldados del reino blanco usaban simples armaduras plateadas con plumas rojas adornando el yelmo de muchos, las armaduras de aquel reino aparentaban ser más pesadas pues los movimientos de los soldados eran lentos y torpes.

La misma Darling se reconocía un poco más lenta ahora que usaba una pesada armadura negra, puesto que ahora todo el peso del metal recaía en sus hombros directamente, no como en la armadura del caballero blanco que recibía un poco de ayuda con el sistema de las piernas.

Tomó un profundo suspiró y se abrió paso entre los caballeros del reino blanco chocando espadas con estos notando que peleaban de forma sumamente sucia pues cuando la tenían cerca intentaban apuñalarla, además de que golpeaban su cuerpo en zonas de la entrepierna, el estómago o la parte posterior de la cabeza, solo entonces encontró que un campo de batalla resultaba muy diferente a un duelo de espadas o simplemente a los aprendizajes que les daban a los alumnos en Ever After,

Gritó con fuerza rebanando el cuello de uno de los soldados y alejándolo de su camino con una patada en el pecho, necesitaban ganar, debían hacerlo, solo entonces su vista se enfocó en joven centauro que la había ayudado hacía momentos con su escudo y su corazón se paralizó al notar como lo decapitaban sin piedad.

El mundo de Darling perdió la rapidez y se tambaleó mientras el aire se le iba, en sus ojos picaban las lágrimas mientras la espada que sostenía en su mano comenzaba a picar cada vez más en un grito silencioso para que se apresurase usarla para rebanar a sus enemigos, el sentimiento profundo y pesado de la venganza se apodero de ella apresurándose al desgraciado que había asesinado al centauro.

— ¡Maldito! — Exclamó comenzando a chocar espadas con él.

Cada estocada que lanzaba contra el caballero lo hacía retroceder cada vez más como si Darling hubiese sido poseía por una fuerza demoniaca que la impulsaba a luchar para saciar el repentino odio por aquellos soldados que le crecía desde las entrañas

Cuando hubo acabado con el soldado clavándole la espada en el estómago siguió abriéndose paso hasta llevar a un misterioso caballero de armadura dorada, con el que comenzó a medir fuerzas cuando sus espadas chocaron, siendo enviada hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, cuando encontró al otro acercándose a matarla se impulsó de pie en un salto y entonces reconoció la armadura.

Armadura dorada con grabado de un león con corona, junto al león crecían hojas de olivo junto a algunos racimos de uvas; aquel era el símbolo de la corona del reino encantado, y si sus hermanos estaban en Ever After, el único que podía estar allí luchando era, su padre.

Darling se quitó el yelmo revelándole su rostro al caballero de armadura dorada y pronto este también se quitó el yelmo pero sin soltar su espada.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se lanzaron chocando sus espadas nuevamente, el rey lanzó una estocada sobre la cabeza de Darling la cual cubrió con facilidad y desvió haciendo resbalar la hoja, aprovechando el desequilibrio del rey se adelantó por su costado soltándole un codazo.

El hombre se separó de la rubia inconscientemente antes de volver a enfrentarla lanzando una estocada a diestra y siniestra hasta lograr hacerla perder el equilibrio.

Darling se recuperó sintiendo como las manos le temblaban más elevó la hoja con valor y regresó a la batalla antes de escuchar como un cuerno resonaba en todo el campo de batalla, el rey encantador miró a Darling y luego miró a los soldados que se retiraban con aquel estruendoso sonido antes de irse el también.

Darling miró el campo, lleno de cadáveres aliados y enemigos, pero mayoritariamente enemigos.

Habían ganado la primera batalla.

.

.

.

Las cosas en Ever After High habían salido bien, Raven se había despedido de todos sus amigos para marcharse a su reino, prometiéndoles que pronto se verían y cuando lo hicieran Darling volvería con ella de una forma segura, Raven tenía aun esperanzas de que con esa guerra todo pudiera terminar

La princesa se encaminaba por los bosques con tranquilidad, le habían dado un caballo en el cual podría retirarse, sin embargo no podía evitar tener un presentimiento bastante malo desde que había empezado a adentrarse cada vez más por el bosque.

Le indicó a su caballo que continuara galopando cada vez a un ritmo más rápido, era como si la siguieran, al voltear hacia atrás pudo mirar a los caballeros que la seguían de cerca, por lo que se aferró a su caballo y lo alentó a tomar otra ruta por el bosque, intentaría perderlos a como diera lugar, no creía que tuvieran buenas intenciones si la seguían con tanta insistencia.

Entrando en ligera histeria sacó su espejofono y envió una nota de voz al grupo que compartía con sus amigos.

—Bueno chicos, verán, no es fácil de decir — Agregó con un jadeo— Pero, me están siguiendo, son caballeros de la familia real, entonces, si no les envió un mensaje en el lapso de una hora, piensen mal.

Envío el mensaje guardando su espejofono en las alforjas del caballo y entonces miró como un dardo se clavaba a en el fuste de un árbol, habían comenzado a dispararle.

Al encontrar una cañada y aprovechando la lejanía con los jinetes bajó de su caballo y comenzó a correr hasta encontrarse cerca de una cueva donde se escondió en la oscuridad de esta, no la atraparían sin luchar.

Miró como los caballeros pasaban por enfrente de la profunda oscuridad y con ráfagas de energía los mandó lejos antes de comenzar a correr de ellos, debía haber por lo menos seis más.

Corrió por mucho tiempo, antes de volver a escuchar los casco de los caballos cerca de su posición, antes de poder decidir una nueva ruta de escape sintió un pinchazo en su cuello arrancándose de golpe aquel objeto, que era una especie de aguja con plumas, lo reconoció mientras la debilidad se iba apoderando se ella.

—Demonios…— Masculló.

La hechicera comenzó a sentir la mirada pesada, sus ojos se cerraban solo mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía y parecía moverse entre nubes, hasta perder finalmente la consciencia.

.

.

.

El rey encantador volvía montado en su caballo al reino blanco, pero su mente divagaba en lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que su hija estaba en el reino negro, que había tenido problemas en el reino blanco, pero lo que menos esperaba era verla en un campo de batalla.

Se reprendía mentalmente el haber chocado espadas con ella, pudo matarla y ese error no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero también ella pudo matarlo a él, ahora bien Darling era una dama, una damisela en apuros, pero ese día le había demostrado que era apta para la lucha en un campo de batalla, todo era tan sorpresivo.

Regresó al palacio con Snow White, donde los generales del reino y los del suyo se estaban juntando aguardando a la presencia de la reina, pronto esta se hizo notar caminando hasta sus generales.

—Estoy ansiosa por saber que paso en la batalla ¿Ganamos?

Todos los jefes militares se vieron entre ellos, pero al parecer todos temían hablar y darle saber a la reina la irremediable verdad.

Cuando el rey se percató de que nadie le plantaría cara a Snow White él tomó la iniciativa aclarándose la voz.

—Ordenamos la retirada, sus fuerzas son demasiado fuertes.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó sorprendida— Dicen que el ejército más poderoso de las dos más grandes familias reales no pudieron vencer un montón de criaturas oscuras, ¿Eso me están tratando de decir no?

—Majestad, tiene aliados del reino de la bella y la bestia— Explicó el general del reino blanco.

La mujer pelinegra se iba tensando palabra a palabra que le decían.

—Y los soldados del país de las maravillas también están con ellos— Agregó el general del reino encantado— Es una campaña más numerosa de lo que habíamos calculado.

— ¿El país de las maravillas dijo?— Se tensó de inmediato la reina.

—Así es, ellos están luchando hombro a hombro con el reino negro, parece que han vuelto a crear lazos— Volvió a repetir el general del reino blanco.

—Bien… Parece que fue bueno idear un plan b por mi cuenta—Les informó.

La reina que chasqueó los dedos haciendo entrar a dos soldados que sostenían a Raven por los hombros, esta estaba atada con las manos detrás de su espalda, al parecer las cuerdas eran mágicas pues no le permitían liberarse, en su boca había un trapo anudado a modo de mordaza que le evitaba hablar.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y cómo tener a una muchacha nos puedes ayudar en un guerra?— Preguntó indignado el rey encantador.

—Bien, verán, ella es la princesa del reino negro, la hija del rey enrique— Sonrió— Así que, podemos hacer con ellos un acuerdo, será una batalla con espadachines, si ganan tendrán a su princesa y deberán irse, pero si pierden aceptarán la rendición.

Muchos de los jefes militares en aquella sala parecían satisfechos con la resolución de los acuerdos de guerra, menos el rey encantador y su general. Sin embargo no expusieron su incomodidad, terminaron los pormenores de las bajas y cuando todos se marcharon la reina mandó llamar al rey encantador.

—Si no te molesta me gustaría hablar un poco contigo Lance— Llamó al rey.

Este la siguió caminando con los brazos detrás de su espalda, con gesto impasible.

— ¿Que necesitas Snow?

—Verás, yo quiero que tu pelees en aquella batalla, pero la lucharas contra tú hija— Explicó.

— ¿Perdona?— La miró indignado.

—Sí, pelearas contra tú hija, creo que es una forma justa de resolver las cosas— Sonrió— Ambos tienen la misma sangre, las mismas posibilidades, considéralo un trato de igualdad.

—No voy a luchar contra mi hija.

—Lo harás, me lo debes luego de lo que ella le hizo a mi hija— Sentenció— y los destrozos que ha causado en mi reino.

—No me has contado ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo para ofenderte?

La reina miró impasiblemente al rey y tomó un profundo suspiro.

—Te contaré…

.

.

.

Tras la batalla de aquel medio día, el ejército se instaló esta vez en tiendas para poder atender a los heridos y tener un buen campamento, Darling se encaminó a la orilla del río donde comenzó a lavarse los rastros de sangre, apestaba a sudor y sangre.

Cuando pudo darse un baño se cambió con una armadura menos pesada, con peto de cuero y se dirigió a la tienda del rey donde la habían llamado para que asistiese con suma urgencia, no sabía que pasaba.

Darling llegó hasta el lugar y encontró a los capitanes con rostros intranquilos y al rey furioso con un pergamino entre manos.

—Su majestad ¿Me ha llamado?— Hizo una media reverencia al mirarlo.

—Si Darling, verás, un heraldo de White me ha traído esto— Le extendió el pergamino.

"_Rey Enrique:_

_Tenemos a la princesa de su reino, su hija Raven Queen, es nuestro rehén, si quieren que su princesa permanezca a salvo, llevarán a la mitad del bosque a Darling Charming como su luchadora en un duelo de espadas a muerte contra Lance, rey del reino encantado.  
Si ganan se llevarán a la princesa con la condición de marcharse de las fronteras de mi reino, si ganamos extenderán su rendición, en cambio si no se presentan antes del amanecer del día siguiente, degollaremos a la princesa"_

_Snow White Regerente del reino blanco"_

La muchacha peli plateada comenzó a sentirse cada vez más indignada ante esas palabras y su sorpresa iba en aumento ¿Cómo alguien iba a ser capaz de semejante canallada?, sin embargo recordó que se trataba de Snow White, ella era persona con la que trataban

—Lucharé majestad y prometo que ganaré— Lo miró.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa— Comenzó el rey. — ¿Sabes que te enfrentarás a tu padre?

—Lo sé…

—Deberás matarlo Darling— Trató de hacerla entender el rey.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? No quiero que lastimen a Raven, ella es una amiga muy preciada para mí su majestad.

—No lo mates… No a menos de que lo veas necesario, sé que no es el mejor consejo, pero no tenemos de otra— Le dio la razón a la muchacha.

Tras aquella improvisada reunión Darling sabía que ahora iba a tener un duelo a muerte con su padre, aquello durante la noche no la dejó pegar pestaña, por lo que se levantó a ayudar en la guardia, si no podía dormir, mínimo podría ser útil

Mientras recorría el bosque Darling miró a lo lejos como los arbustos se movían colocándose a la defensiva de inmediato, debía ser un intruso, cuando escucho como el ruido de las pisadas se alejaba se apresuró a seguir el sonido para llegar donde el intruso, hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque iluminado por la luz de luna encontrándose con que el intruso se trataba de su padre.

—Padre…— Estaba impactada, no esperaba ese encuentro, aunque por el rostro del hombre no estaba muy feliz de mirarla.

Darling miró a su padre, rubio como todos ellos, con encantadores ojos azules y su bigote bien cuidado, lo encontró con algunas canas en su cabellera rubia y notó ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Darling, he venido a hablar seriamente contigo.

La muchacha miró al hombre curiosa, era cierto que tenían muchos temas que tocar como por ejemplo: Su gusto por las mujeres, el hecho de que le robó su cuento a Daring, el que la habían desterrado del reino blanco, que estaba en el reino negro, que beso a Apple, que no le caía nada bien a Snow White, entre muchos problemas más.

—Claro— Asintió mansamente.

—En primer lugar quiero saber si todo lo que dijo Snow es verdad.

—No lo sé ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo Darling— Exclamó el rey.

Darling se encontraba un poco fastidiada de la situación de tener siempre que dar explicaciones a todo lo que le sucedía y la rodeaba, mismo motivo por el que solo se levantó de hombros indicando que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Lance en cambio miró la actitud despreocupada de su hija en aquella armadura negra, sin embargo también podía notar como le recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada como queriendo grabar en su mente cada gesto que este hacía.

— ¿Por qué Snow White está tan molesta contigo?— La miró— A mí, me ha dicho demasiadas cosas que me niego a creer.

—Primero quiero escuchar que te ha dicho— Miró al rey— Y entonces podré contestarte porque me odia tanto.

—Ella me ha dicho que tú heriste a Apple— Explicó— Quisiste aprovecharte de ella y la lastimaste en el proceso, entonces ella logró escapar de ti y los guardias te apresaron.

Darling no pudo evitar abrir la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra pudo escapar de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Qué escapaste, te refugiaste en el reino negro y regresaste solo para obtener lo que no obtuviste la primera vez— Miró a su hija a los ojos y la sujetó por los hombros— Dime que no es verdad que violaste a Apple White.

La muchacha observó a su padre aun con la sorpresa recorriéndola y suspiro pesadamente.

— ¿Tú crees que yo podría ser capaz de hacer algo así?— La miró la muchacha

—No lo sé, tampoco te creía capaz de levantar una espada y llevar en tu cuerpo una armadura y hoy me he sorprendido de lo equivocado que estaba.

—Padre, debes creerme cuando te digo que yo no le hice nada a Apple, yo sería incapaz de dañarla, ella ha sido mi amiga de toda la vida y… también la amo— Dijo al fin bajando la mirada.

—Yo sé que la amas como amiga, pero, eso no me explica porque White la ha tomado en tu contra— Le hizo levantar el rostro— La realeza no baja la mirada ante nadie— Le susurró.

—Yo… Verás, no es fácil de explicar— Se separó levemente de él y se sentó en una piedra dejando que su padre hiciese lo mismo.

—Solo dímelo… Que mañana será el duelo y… No entiendo cuando esto se volvió una locura—Confesó el rubio.

—Durante el juego de dragones, Apple fue envenenada por la reina malvada y Daring no logró despertarla de su sueño eterno— Explicó— Cuando asumimos que Apple estaba condenada a su maldición hasta que alguien que la amara pudiera despertarla ella comenzó a ahogarse y yo me acerqué para practicarle RCP, pero lo cierto es que fue más un beso que una resucitación y la desperté.

—Pero, solo el amor verdadero puede romper el hechizo— Razonó en voz alta el encantador.

—Exacto, porque yo siempre he amado a Apple… Padre a mí me gustan las mujeres— Le dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos— Y yo lo lamento, porque no era lo que ustedes querían para mí— Admitió con la voz rota— Como Blancanieves se enteró de que yo había sido la que despertó a Apple y no Daring y que Daring tiene su destino con Rosabella Beauty, decidió actuar por su cuenta encerrándome en un calabozo, durante una semana, fui torturada, maltratada y casi me asesina de no haber sido por mis amigos de Ever After y mis hermanos— Le contó.

El hombre apenas podía creer todo lo que su hija le estaba contando, era un golpe, tras otro de verdades que él siempre se negó a aceptar, porque en realidad él siempre supo que su Darling no era una joven normal, pues siempre trataron de doblar su espíritu para que correspondiera al papel que le tocaba por nacimiento, aunque muy en el fondo siempre notó ese lado de la pequeña Darling Charming, ahora se enteraba que le gustaban las damas y no los hombres ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?, en cierta forma no era tan diferente de lo que le había contado Snow White, con la excepción de que al parecer Apple correspondía a su hija.

—Estuve en una cabaña en el bosque luego de que me ayudaron, pero la reina al darse cuenta de mí ausencia desplego seguridad máxima en el reino, Raven Queen me ayudó a escapar llevándome hasta el reino negro, y su padre el rey bueno me dio asilo y me permitió sanar en su hogar— Continuó su relato— Y estuve mucho tiempo en el reino negro hasta que decidí ir con Apple y saber si ella me correspondía, y lo hace, entonces la reina se enteró de que estaba en el reino negro y el rey enrique se negó a entregarme, es por eso que ahora estamos en esta situación.

Darling miró a su pensativo padre cuando termino su relato, sabía que no era fácil de asimilar para él y entendía si este podía sentir rechazo por ella e incluso la enfrentaba con más odio en el campo de batalla.

—Y si vas a odiarme también debo decirte que llevo años incursionando en el país de las maravillas como el caballero blanco, yo nunca he deseado portar el destino de una damisela en apuros— Agregó ante el silencio de su padre.

—Darling— El hombre elevó la mirada con una mezcla de decepción, confusión y alivio, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo actuar

Al entender que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como ella pensaba tomó un profundo suspiro, trató de abrazar al hombre el cual no se lo permitió, por lo que la rubia miró al hombre con un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a alejarse de aquel punto, no iba a rogar por que la pudiese comprender y tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, le había contado todo lo que era realmente ella y aunque se sentía un poco libre, temía por su propia vida en el duelo del amanecer, cuando regresó a su tienda encontró al rey sentado en su catre con un libro entre manos, leyéndolo apaciblemente.

Darling trató de marcharse creyendo que el soberano no se había percatado de su presencia, no quería que el hombre la viera así, llorosa y con el corazón herido.

— ¿Dónde estuviste Darling?— La miró.

—Yo…

— ¿Quién estuvo contigo?

—Mi padre…— Trató de explicarse con la voz ahogada en llanto— Mi padre… Yo, le conté todo y— Jadeó— Él no me aceptó…

—Hay cariño… ¿Te dijo algo malo?

Darling simplemente negó

—Entonces…— Se levantó hasta la muchacha y la rodeó con sus brazos guiándola a sentarse en el catre junto a el— ¿Le contaste todo?

Darling no habló porque las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a descender por su rostro ahora tocado por el sol, y solo asintió.

—Toma en cuenta que no es algo tan fácil de digerir para alguien que ya tenía idealizada la vida de sus tres hijos— Murmuró acariciando su hombro— Dale tiempo, porque a pesar de todo eres su hija y no dejará de amarte por eso— Suspiró.

El rey bueno consoló a la muchacha hasta que se quedó dormida luego de tanto llorar motivo por el que la recostó en el catre que pertenecía a la muchacha y la arropó, en unas horas tendría un amanecer complicado, debería de enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte a su padre y sabía reconocer que aquello no era sencillo.

—Esperemos que toda esta tormenta termine pronto Darling— Suspiró para dirigirse a dormir un poco el igual.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Pues nos vamos acercando a muchos sucesos ¡Estamos en guerra y ahora en un duelo! De ante mano agradezco a quienes han dedicado momentos de su dia a leer mis locuras y seguiremos por aquí con esta historia


	10. Capítulo X: Al Amanecer

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo X: Al Amanecer**_

.

.

.

Raven había salido aquella mañana de Ever After High, se había despedido de Apple y sus amigos prometiendo estar en contacto, cosa que hizo, aunque a medias pues durante el medio día recibieron una nota de voz preocupante que causo que lo muchachos comenzaran a ponerse alertas.

Todos se encontraban charlando recostados en los pastos, Daring recostado en las piernas de Rosabella mientras esta desordenaba su cabello repartiendo suaves caricias en su cuero cabelludo.

Dexter recargado contra un árbol leía un libro con tranquilidad, cerca de él Maddie veía a una Kitty durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo, mientras hablaba con Lizzie.  
Cerice se encontraba inclinada escribiendo algunas cosas mientras escuchaba una anécdota de Rosabella, en aquella particular tarde se encontraban todos menos Apple quien atendia asuntos del consejo estudiantil que no le correspondían a Maddie en esta ocasión.

De pronto los espejofonos de varios de ellos emitieron una notificación a la vez logrando que se miraran extrañados.

—Es una mensaje en el grupo con Raven— Mencionó prontamente Cerice.

El primero de ellos en comenzar a escucharla fue Daring quien se enderezó rápidamente mirándolos a todos.

—Raven esta en problemas…

—¿Espera que?— Se apresuró Dexter a escucharla también.

Los demás imitaron la acción cambiando sus rostros a preocupación simultanea, todo menos Kitty quien aun dormía.

—¡Que les corten la cabeza!— Exclamo Lizzie.

—Iré a recorrer el bosque con Legend— Exclamó antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a correr en dirección de los establos de dragones.

—Yo ire en caballo— Afirmó Dexter tomando su propio camino.

—Algo me dice que esto solo seguirá complicándose— Constató Rosabella con preocupación.

—Que la ave no pierda su vuelo, aunque si cae a la azúcar puede que termine en las cenizas— Contestó con rapidez Maddie.

—Si se atreven a hacerle algo le diré a mi madre que destroce el reino piedra a piedra— Mencionó Lizzie.

—Por el bien de todo esperemos y Raven nos conteste en una hora….

.

.

.

Apple no se había enterado del alboroto hasta que paseando por los jardines en el atardecer encontró a sus amigos a los cuales se acercó para saber porque aparentaban tanta preocupación.

—Chicos… ¿Qué ocurre?— Los miró.

—Raven no se ha reportado en el reino negro desde hace cinco horas— Informó Dexter.

—Nos envió esta nota— Se la extendió Rosabella.

Esperaron a que Apple escuchara el audio, al escuchar abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró la hora en que se había enviado el mensaje.

— ¿Ya la buscaron?

—Lo hicimos— Afirmo Daring con rostro afligido— Yo recorrí el bosque entero en Legend, no vi ninguna señal de ella, Dexter lo hizo a caballo y tampoco miró nada.

—Yo la busque a pie, solo encontré esto— Sacó Cerise de su ropa dardos.

—Es un tranquilizante, por lo cual asumimos que realmente le pasó algo malo a Raven antes de poder si quiera dejar las fronteras del reino— Suspiro Daring— Y sabemos quién es la culpable…

—Mi madre…— Murmuró— Aunque no podemos asegurar que fue ella, es lo más probable.

—Volveremos a buscarla mañana, pero si no la encontramos pensaremos en infiltrarnos al palacio…— Le dijo el rubio.

—Y les ayudaré de ser necesario, no permitiría nunca que mi madre le haga daño a Raven— Negó Apple.

Estuvieron unos momentos más hablando sobre el tema hasta que el toque de queda estuvo cerca, Apple se encaminó a su solitaria habitación, donde al sentirse al borde de un ataque decidió hablar con su amada.

_-Raven no ha aparecido, iba en camino para el reino negro, me preocupa._

A los pocos minutos recibió la respuesta de su amada.

_-Tú madre la ha tomado como prisionero de guerra, debo tener un duelo contra otro soldado para poder garantizar su seguridad, no sé cómo se enteró, pero sabe que Raven es la princesa del reino negro._

Apple se llevó las manos al corazón, era como si día a día su madre se esforzara en que ella la desconociera completamente, no apoyaba ninguna de sus viles acciones y ahora mismo no podía aceptarlas bajo ningún término.

_-Por todos los cuentos… Esto es malo, entonces ¿Lucharás a muerte?, ten cuidado, Darling no quiero perderte, si te pierdo me muero ¿Entendiste?_

Era cierto, de alguna manera el pensar a la chica luchando a muerte con otro soldado la hacía sentirse aún más nerviosa y presionada por aquel tema, pero realmente no podía hacer demasiado.

-_Trataré de ganar, la vida de Raven depende de que yo gane el duelo, pero si tú me das tu bendición sé que todo saldrá bien, esperemos que esta guerra termine pronto._

Apple sonrió, a pesar de la terrible situación la muchacha podía ser sumamente tierna y dulce con ella para no preocuparla, cosa que agradecía de sobremanera y suspiro ensoñada.

_-Noble caballero, tienes mi bendición para tu duelo, tráeme honor y lucha con la fuerza de nuestro amor._

Aquel fue la última nota que le escribió a la rubia antes de prepararse para dormir, ya les contaría a sus compañeros de clase lo que había ocurrido.

.

.

.

Milton Grim se frotaba las manos ansiosamente, por alguna razón la visita de la mañana anterior de la reina luego de hablar con la señorita Queen sobre su salida del reino esa noche no le había causado mucha simpatía y mucho menos un sentimiento de tranquilidad, como habitualmente sucedía.

En su opinión aquella visita de la reina había sido innecesaria pues el papel necesario como tramite burocrático del reino había sido firmado en regla para garantizar la salida de la alumna.

—_Milton… Lamento molestarte— Pasó la reina con suma tranquilidad._

—_Para nada su alteza, su visita es siempre un lujo— Admitió el hombre— ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿Hay algún problema con Apple?_

— _No para nada, lo que me trae hasta aquí esta vez es otro motivo— Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del mayor de los Grimm._

—_Claro, dígame— Le prestó completa atención._

—_Es la salida de un alumno al reino negro— Explicó— Me gustaría saber ¿Quién es el alumno?_

—_Oh claro, la alumna es Raven Queen— Se apresuró a contestar._

— _¿Qué motivos tendría ella para acudir al reino negro en plena guerra?_

—_Verá majestad, ella es la heredera del reino negro, su padre es el rey bueno— Comenzó a explicar Grimm— Y ella se siente con la responsabilidad de marcharse a cuidar de su gente._

—_Perfectamente entendible, entonces me alegra que calmara mis insistencias Milton, por el momento me retiro— Afirmó la reina complacida y levantándose de su asiento comenzando a realizar una llamada._

_Milton escoltó hasta la salida de la oficina y cerca de cerrar la puerta cuando salió escuchó algo que lo inquietó "captúrenla"_

Comenzaba a plantearse si había sido bueno revelar aquella información a la reina, no era que desconfiara de ella, pero el tomar a una alumna como rehén para emplearla en una guerra de poderes, no era algo honorable, ni digno de una reina.

Solo esperaba no haber perjudicado a la chica con el hecho de haber abierto su boca.

.

.

.

El campo de batalla se extendía ante ella haciendo que los sentimientos que llevaba a flor de piel hacía meses comenzaran a revolotear con fuerza en su estómago, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal ante la expecta de lo que iba a suceder, cuando se decidió a buscar su destino, aquel que tantas veces anheló, no pensó verse allí, con la silenciosa promesa de enfrentarse a su padre en batalla, tampoco pensó que su gran amor pudiese ser correspondido pero al parecer las sendas de su destino la estaban llevando por aquella montaña peligrosa y desconocida con la promesa de un momento mejor en su existir.

Darling llevó una de sus mano a su estómago, donde este se hacía nudos apretándose a sí mismo generando en su ser aquel profundo dolor que la paralizaba en su lugar como si sus pies estuviesen clavados. Se perdió en la remembranza de aquellos días de batallas, donde podía jugar con sus hermanos libremente a las luchas auxiliándose de varas de abetos que encontraban por los bosques del reino, su hermoso reino ¿acaso todos allí también la odiaban?, había cosas que ya no sabía con certeza y entre ellas estaba el si las terribles injurias de la reina también habían llegado ante aquellos pobladores alegres y encantadores que habitaban su reino...

No se percató que estaba tan tensa hasta que unas grandes manos presionaron sus hombros con calma y los masajearon levemente sacándola de sus ensueños, y creando una mueca de dolor en su rostro, debía admitir que tenía muchas pequeñas cortadas recorriendo de su cuerpo por las feroces batallas de los días pasados. Darling volteó su mirada y miró a aquel simpático hombre de canosos rizos oscuros que la miraba con aquellos profundos ojos verdes, sus ojos eran como dos orbes que podían leer hasta el más profundo rincón de su alma, el rey bueno le sonrió levemente para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

—Tranquila… Todo saldrá bien— Le susurró con voz trémula, su voz arrastraba todo el miedo que el hombre sentía de que su hija saliera lastimada, Darling podía sentirlo aunque se esforzara en no demostrar que la situación comenzaba a golpearlo.— Confió en ti, y no importa que pase, buscaremos la forma de recuperar a Raven…

—Su majestad…— Suspiró con pesadez— Haré mi mayor esfuerzo… Blancanieves no puede ganar… No así.

El rey miro a la muchacha y le extendió una vaina que contenía una espada, Darling lo miró confundida y este con la mirada la alentó a sacar la espada de la vaina.

—Por mi hada madrina…

Al sacar la espada de la vaina la apreció, el metal casi blanco brillaba con destellos tornasoles, su tamaño era mediano, con hoja larga y no tan ancha, sin embargo con un filo sumamente delgado, la empuñadura estaba hecha de un metal oscuro que destellaba con zafiros, en la hoja había un par de inscripciones rúnicas y al probarla cortando el aire sintió lo liviana que era pero lo equilibrada que estaba.

—Un arma debe ser una extensión del cuerpo— Sentenció el rey— Quería que tuvieras un arma digna de tu nivel de pelea.

—Pero sí es, metal elfico… Es demasiado valiosa.

—Así es, esta espada es muy especial, no cualquiera puede empuñarla, fue forjada por los mejores elfos y hadas oscuras, es el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad, por ese motivo solo alguien que tenga un amor verdadero puede empuñarla—Sentenció.

—No sé qué decir…— Murmuró Darling mirándola espada.

—No digas nada, solo hazle honor— Le sonrió levemente

—Trataré de hacerlo su majestad.

—Suerte en el duelo Darling— La miró por última vez.

—Daré lo mejor

Le aseguró la angustiada peliblanca, y decía la verdad, ella necesitaba ganar esa batalla no solo por el bien de su querida amiga que la había ayudado tanto, si no porque esa una forma demasiado vil de conseguir las cosas, deshonrosa y poco digna de alguien con el linaje de los White en su opinión y al parecer se trataba de la opinión de muchos en ese momento.

—Ten cuidado…— Le pidió el rey.

Darling asintió y miró como una figura en armadura roja con detalles negros que se acercaba a ella, conocía perfectamente a este, el caballero rojo, aquel que había sido su gran rival en muchas ocasiones.

—Oí que vas a luchar hoy— Le dijó mirándola.

—Si, por la hija del rey— Afirmó.

—Vengo a desearte suerte, aunque no la necesitas, a lo largo de todo este tiempo me has demostrado el gran caballero que eres— Le dijo con sinceridad.

—Espero ser buena en esta ocasión— Le sonrió— Gracias Chase.

El muchacho le sonrió discretamente y se marchó dejando sola a la rubia que se movía ansiosamente y se acomodaba la armadura cada cierto tiempo.

La reina se hizo presente ante la tropa enemiga seguida de sus soldados y acompañada del rey encantador, quien miraba con severidad el ejército contrario el cual se erguía amenazador ante ellos. La verdad de ello es que tenían pocas oportunidades ante tantas criaturas oscuras, era por ello que enfrentar al reino negro era una mala decisión para cualquiera que lo intentara.

Los soldados del reino negro contuvieron la respiración mirando como el ejército enemigo se plantaba frente a ellos con tanta tranquilidad, aunque ellos por debajo de aquella armadura plateada podían sentir como el miedo comenzaba a entrar por todos sus poros, ambos enemigos se respetaban a pesar de todo, sin mencionar que nunca se subestimaban, sino que se miraban con la precaución de que a cualquier movimiento podrían destruirse unos a otros.

La reina sonrió acercándose al punto central que quedaba de ambas formaciones de soldados, tras de ella la seguían un par de soldados y el rey encantador, el rey bueno la imitó siendo seguido por Chase y Darling.

—Bien, me alegra saber que han asistido— Miró complacida a todos.

—Mi hija— Le exigió el rey bueno— Necesito verla para saber qué vas a cumplir con tú palabra.

—Bien— Suspiró con fastidio la mujer chasqueando los dedos.

Tras aquella acción los soldados que fungían como sus escoltas volvieron a la aglomeración de caballeros, cuando volvieron a salir de entre estos llevaban sujeta por cada brazo a una joven que usaba un saco en la cabeza, se podía apreciar como hacía esfuerzos para soltarse cada que podía, luchando contra sus captores.

—Aquí está— Sonrió cuando los soldados la postraron de rodillas ante ella para que le quitara la bolsa de la cabeza.

Darling miró a su amiga encontrando la mordaza que le impedía el habla, además de la nariz sangrante, en su mirada se notaba la furia retenida en sus venas que luchaba por liberarse mágicamente, era como si luchara por hacer magia sin lograrlo.

—Eres una cobarde— Gruñó el rey intentando lanzarse contra Snow White siendo detenido por dos de sus capitanes que corrieron a evitar que el rey hiciera una tontería.

—Tranquilo Enrique, si tu espadachín es buena tendrás de vuelta a tu hija— Le sonrió.

—Te voy a asesinar…

La mujer observó al rey complacida, Raven por su parte podía notar la rabia y la desesperación en su padre suplicando con la mirada que dejara de caer en las provocaciones de la mujer, confiaba en sus amigos, en su padre y especialmente en las habilidades de Darling para luchar.

—En fin, comencemos con esto— Chasqueó los dedos retrocediendo y los soldados arrastraron a Raven a donde la reina.

El rey bueno miró a Darling y sujetó con fuerza su hombro antes de retroceder a un lugar más seguro para apreciar el duelo.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte del oriente, la luz dorada de los rayos del astro rey comenzaba a iluminar a los Charming que se miraban fijamente, el rey encantador sacó de su vaina su espada dorada en posición ofensiva, mientras tanto Darling sacó de la suya una espada de brillante metal casi blanco, que a la luz del sol emitió un brillo de arcoíris, tomando su posición defensiva ante cualquier ataque su que su padre pudiese hacer.

En el momento que se concentró por completo solo pudo resoplar en búsqueda de soltar su tensión, sus piernas se doblaron levemente dándole firmeza a su posición de espera y su mirada observo su propia sombra, hasta que esta estuvo en forma recta de donde besaba sus pies, en ese momento el rey se lanzó en su contra con la espada en alto.

El primer choque de espadas se dio cuando Darling cubrió aquel primer ataque de forma horizontal con su espada encima de su cabeza empujando hacia arriba para sacarse a su oponente de encima. Al ver que era más fuerte que ella y de que de estar probando por más tiempo fuerzas perdería mucha energía comenzó a flexionar sus piernas desviando la fuerza de la lucha hacía abajo logrando que la espada del rey encantador resbalara haciendo un sonido de choque de filos y generando chispas mientras se iba recorría su camino abajo.

Darling aprovechó este momento para tomar distancia respetuosa de su enemigo por sus espaldas y esperando con la espada en recto esta ocasión a un nuevo ataque, ella podía recordar que su padre generalmente usaba ataques superiores centrándose en mermar las fuerzas de sus hermanos aprovechándose de su mayor masa muscular, la mayor ventaja que ella mirada en ese duelo era que conocía a su padre perfectamente, o eso pensaba.

El rubio corrió con la espada apuntando a su cuerpo directamente, Darling se preparó con una defensa baja dándose cuenta de que aquel ataque no iba a su torso como pensaba si no que le provocó una profunda cortada en el muslo derecho, se alejó como pudo y retomó la concentración, en esta particular ocasión era su vida y la de Raven la que estaba en juego, Cuando sacudió sus pensamientos se lanzó a atacar con un par de estocadas en diferentes puntos del cuerpo del rey que eran bloqueadas con diestra habilidad, cosa que no desalentaba a la menor a continuar, si no podía ganarle en duelo de fuerzas al hombre por lo menos iba intentar cansarlo lo más que pudiera, de esa manera cuando ella pudiera usar ataques que requirieran más fuerza lo encontraría más al parejo de su propias fuerzas.

Un fuerte bloqueo de fuerzas la hizo clavarse contra el suelo para contener a su padre que comenzó a dar pesados pasos empujándola uno a uno, Darling solo apretó con más fuerza su mandíbula al notar que no podría ganar en esa prueba de fuerzas y se lanzó al suelo para rodar pasando por en medio de las piernas abiertas de este hasta quedar a la espalda del rey poniéndose de pie. Este solo caminó con calma a la muchacha soltando un estocada sobre su cabeza que Darling esquivó con habilidad, allí se abrió un ciclo de estocadas y ataques que la menor esquivaba con facilidad, aunque en una de ellas la herida en su muslo le jugó mal, de manera en que sintió un escozor en su espalda, era una larga cortada que se abrió paso de su deltoides izquierdo hasta su trapecio derecho, Darling soltó un quejido ahogado y arqueó su espalda levemente antes de enconcharse.

—No podrás ganarme Darling, compréndelo y si te rindes y abandonas esta tonta idea de luchar, ser un caballero y avergonzar a nuestra familia amando a una mujer seré piadoso contigo y olvidaremos esto— Sonrió engreídamente mirándola.

Darling se enderezó tragándose el dolor de sus dos heridas y tomó una posición ofensiva enconchada cerrando su cuerpo al mínimo de ataques y lanzando ataques bajos que el rey por poco podía esquivar o desviar con su espada.

—Jamás me voy a rendir ¿Me oíste? Voy a luchar hasta el final— Gruñó.

Darling continuó atacando con este ritmo hasta que miró un punto descubierto en la defensa de su padre y decidió explotarlo. En la zona de su abdomen había un hueco que le permitiría herirlo, por lo que finteó un par de estocadas hacía su cabeza que no llegaron y con la espada le hirió a lo largo del estómago, y aprovechando la confusión del hombre atacó de nuevo dejando un corte ligero en su mejilla.

El hombre reaccionó con violencia al levantar la espada aprovechando la cercanía de la muchacha creando un corte en vertical en los serratos del costado izquierdo de Darling antes de separarse a la defensiva sabiéndose herido.  
Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el hombre con furia usó su hombro para golpear a Darling en el pecho sofocándola y con su pie la hizo caer al suelo, Darling perdió momentáneamente la espada en su caída y al ver como el rey trataba de clavarle la espada en el pecho sostuvo la hoja entre sus palmas evitando que la punta de la dorada espada la atravesara, agradeció haber decidido usar guantes de cuero, pues de otra manera se estaría cortando las palmas de las manos.

Darling comenzaba a cansarse y al ver que su padre se acercaba más a ella para hacer fuerza, se impulsó colocando las piernas en las piernas de su padre empujándolo hacia atrás causando que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo, a lo que ella aprovechó para recuperar su espada y ponerse de pie.

En aquel momento que Darling lo empujó al suelo su espada salió volando lejos de él, Darling caminó tranquilamente hasta la espada dorada y se agachó a empuñarla, cuando la tuvo en su poder ser acercó donde su padre yacía tirado y lo observó con tranquilidad, colocó la punta de la espada contra su cuello y miró a Snow White acto seguido

—La batalla ha terminado— Anunció mirando a los soldados del reino blanco.

—Aun no, no has matado a tu oponente— Sentenció Blancanieves.

Darling, hizo una especie de gesto y guardó su espada en la vaina quedándose con la que su padre portaba, por alguna razón esa espada le parecía sumamente ligera ahora, la elevó para clavarla de forma vertical en la que parecía ser la cabeza de su padre que la miraba tranquilamente, un gemido ahogado de muchos se escuchó cuando la espada hizo un profundo sonido y un grito ahogado de terror se escuchó del rey. Pero todo había sido una falsa alarma, la espada yacía clavada a un lado del rey.

Este al notar que la muchacha no se había atrevido a asesinarlo miro colérico a su hija.

— ¡Cobarde!— Exclamó el hombre— Ven aquí y acaba con esto.

—No necesito matar a nadie para demostrar que he ganado— Explicó.

—Me estas deshonrando Darling— Advirtió —Nunca pensé que un hijo mío me deshonraría de esta manera, es por eso que no puedes ser un hombre de guerra Darling, tus hermanos podrían acabar con esto sin dudar ¡le has traído deshonor a toda nuestra dinastía con tus acciones de niña caprichuda!

— ¿Deshonor?— Comenzó a reír— Estas tendido en el suelo, herido de gravedad y lo único que te importa ahora ¿Es tu honor?— Lo miro seriamente— Matar al oponente es una práctica antigua de los reinos que aseguraba una muerte honorable, con los siglos evolucionó a dejarlo vivir, porque la piedad era considerado un gesto más honorable que los actos sanguinarios, que solo servían para inspirar miedo, por el contrario de los otros que inspiran confianza.

—Pero...

—El respeto a los padres es sagrado en nuestro reino, si ahora mismo te asesinara estaría fallando a mis deberes como hija, sin mencionar que en nuestro reino la muerte del oponente jamás ha sido una opción —Aclaró— Así que bajo las leyes antiguas y el código que seguimos todos los presentes aquí, ¡He ganado el duelo justamente!

Los caballeros contrarios y aliados comenzaron a hacer resonar sus escudos en el suelo en señal de que aceptaban lo que acababa de suceder, el rey encantador se mantuvo mirando a su hija con expresión indescifrable, era como si no comprendiera del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

—Ahora, deme a la princesa— Exclamó mirando a la mujer.

Blancanieves hizo el gesto y sostuvo a Raven por el cabello poniéndola en pie sujetando más fuerte su cabellera, se acercó haciendo caminar a la hechicera hasta la rubia platinada y cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca sacó de entre sus ropas una daga que colocó en la yugular de Raven si dejar de sujetarla por el cabello.

— ¡Retírense criaturas repugnantes!— Exclamó— ¡Las criaturas oscuras no son bienvenidas en mi territorio!

—Hemos ganado el duelo justamente— Se acercó el rey bueno desenvainando su espada.

— ¡Guarda tu espada Enrique y pídele a tu circo de fenómenos que se retiren o la mato!— Le ordenó acercando aún más el filo de la daga al blanco cuello de la princesa.

—Eres un cobarde— Gruño Darling mirándola con rabia.

La mujer de cabellos negros solo comenzó a reír cínicamente mientras el agarre en el cabello de Raven la hacía hacer un prolongado gesto adolorido.

— ¡Deja a mi hija en paz!— gruño colérico el rey bueno.

—Ordena a tu ejército que se marche ¡Ahora!— Ordenó de nuevo pero esta vez presionado la daga lo suficiente para que una gota de sangre se deslizara por el cuello de la muchacha.

— ¡Retirada!— Exclamó el rey a su ejército.

Los soldados del reino negro se negaban a marcharse al ver semejante acto deshonesto de la reina pero al ver que el rey les insistía comenzaron a marcharse.  
Darling se mantuvo en su lugar mirando a la reina y el rey se acercó a ella.

—Por favor Blanca, dame a mi hija.

—No lo haré ella es mi boleto de paz…

—Por favor Blancanieves no seas infantil y cumple tu palabra— Exclamó el rey encantador.

La mujer solo comenzó a reír desquiciadamente cuando miró que los soldados del reino negro caminaban dando la espalda, al ver que había una distancia considerable separándolos sonrió.

—Arqueros ¡Apunten y Disparen!

Darling miró horrorizada como el rey bueno regresaba a su ejército ordenándoles que se cubrieran con sus escudos, pero fue tarde, la lluvia de flechas mató a varios, cuando la segunda oleada de flechas se desató estas estaban encendidas, esto continuó por dos oleadas más y Darling miró a su padre con rabia antes de alejarse de ellos a ayudar a los heridos.

—No puedo creer que estás del lado de esta despreciable mujer— Dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a su padre— Si para ser una Charming debo ser una traidora de la paz y dejarme manipular renuncio a mi apellido con gusto— Le dijo antes de correr al ejercito negro.

El rey encantador se quedó helado mirando como los soldados enemigos comenzaban a ayudar a todos los heridos mientras otros usaban sus escudos para cubrir a los que se dedicaban a hacer rescates, estaban atacando por la espalda y ciertamente, eso era lo menos honorable que había visto en medio de una guerra.

El hombre se levantó con dificultad y se dejó ayudar por su general mientras regresaban al reino blanco, sin embargo en esa ocasión podía sentir el asco llenando su ser, como si estuviese sucio de la nada.  
Cuando llegaron al palacio él fue llevado de inmediato a la enfermería donde su mujer, la reina lo busco para poder estar a su lado, cuando la enfermera terminó de curarlo se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que la mujer habló.

— Si tu estas aquí quiere decir que Darling…

—No, ella no murió— Admitió pasándose una mano por el cabello— Ella logró vencerme…

—Pero debía matarte— Dijo conmocionada.

—Se negó a hacerlo y se apegó a las reglas de duelos de nuestro reino— Explicó.

— ¿Cómo está ella?... ¿La heriste?

El hombre por un momento razonó en todo lo ocurrido en aquel campo de batalla y al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás un nudo se apodero de garganta y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, se sentía mal, a pesar de que Darling fuera lo que fuera, no dejaba de ser su hija, su pequeña princesa, el ser que sostuvo entre sus manos cuando bebe y que llenó su duro corazón con sus sonrisas.

—Lo hice…—Murmuró con un sordo gemido— Sin dudar en ningún momento.

—Oh querido— la reina abrazó a su marido consolándolo levemente.

— ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No importa si ama a otra mujer… Solo quiero que ella este tranquila— Confesó— Durante todo este tiempo no sabemos qué cosas ha pasado y cuando la miré, lo único que me importo fue a donde apuntaba su corazón y al saber la verdad me llene de cólera y rabia por ella, porque me dio asco que amara a un mujer, sin pararme a pensar si lo suyo sería en realidad amor verdadero.

La mujer que lo abrazaba se separó de él para mirarlo.

— ¿Entonces crees que sea correcto?

—No, aun no lo creo, pero en esta lucha me di cuenta de que quizás debamos darnos a la tarea de saber si es amor verdadero y no un capricho.

—Yo aún no lo acepto, pero quizás tengas razón.

Se miraron por un momento y se abrazaron con fuerza, antes de ser interrumpidos por un soldado.

—Mi señor, mi señora, Snow White los espera en la sala del trono.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	11. Capítulo XI: El Deshonor De La Reina

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo XI: El Deshonor De La Reina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Darling miró como a lo lejos algunos solados llevaban a Chase, una flecha le había dado en la espalda durante la huida, ella misma comenzó a ayudar a los que podía, era todo un caos.

Los soldados del reino negro volvieron a su campamento luego de la retirada, donde se armaron más carpas médicas para atender a todos los heridos de las flechas.

Darling por su parte había ayudado a soldados a llegar por su pie hasta la enfermería ignorando su propio estado hasta que alguien la sujetó por su brazo derecho llevándola consigo.  
Se trataba del rey bueno quien comenzó a guiarla por las tiendas hasta sentarla en un catre, no decía cosa alguna, pero las dudas de Darling se esfumaron cuando miró al hombre acercando materiales de curación a ella.

—Eres irresponsable— Sentenció mientras ensartaba una aguja.

Darling solo se quitó la cota de malla con calma y después la camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su torso, primero se volteó de espaldas dejándole ver al hombre la herida en su espalda.

Darling se mantuvo serena hasta que un fuerte dolor en su espalda la hizo gritar con fuerza y aferrarse a las sabanas mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Exclamó jadeante.

—Cauterización, no era lo suficientemente profunda como para coser, pero tampoco para dejarla así— Explicó el hombre— Alcohol y fuego, una solución muy fácil.

—Pudo avisarme… — Le espetó.

—Era más sencillo así, ahora déjame mirar tu costado— Le pidió.

Darling solo soltó un gruñido dejándose hacer con la herida en sus serratos, la cual fue tratada con desinfectante y puntos antes de llegar a su muslo.

—Voy a cauterizar esta— Advirtió— Así será más fácil que volvamos al reino esta madrugada.

— ¿Por qué volveremos?— Preguntó mientras el hombre llenaba de alcohol la herida— No seguiremos… ¡Ah!— Exclamó con un grito sintiendo la nueva cauterización— Luchando…— Murmuró.

El rey miró como la rubia se quejaba del dolor de la cauterización y suspiró pesadamente.

—Seguiremos luchando, pero al quedarnos aquí seremos un blanco fácil,..

—Lo lamento señor…

— ¿Por qué lo lamentas?

—Por fallarle— Mencionó arrodillándose ante él.

—No has fallado, es solo que Snow no cumplió con su palabra, solo eso…

Darling miró a este y solo se miraron un momento antes de que Darling fuese enviada a descansar un momento antes que pudieran marcharse de vuelta al reino negro.

.

.

.

Luego de que la reina no cumpliera su palabra Raven había sido mantenida en aquella amplia celda, que en realidad no era como tal una celda, cámara de tortura le parecía una definición más adecuada para llamar el cuarto donde era retenida.

Raven sentía que las acciones de la reina no correspondían en lo más mínimo a la Blancanieves que el cuento de aquella mujer describía, puesto que desde que había sabido de la existencia de Snow White, no había mirado ni un gramo de benevolencia en ella, solo actos egoístas que alguien de la realeza no podía permitirse hacer, menos una reina que debía ser el reflejo de la responsabilidad, el recato y cuidado de los demás.

Suspiró con pesadez, sus muñecas comenzaban a dolerle enormemente, ya que al colgar de los grilletes unidos al muro de piedra todo el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre estas, de forma en que estaba constantemente ocupando su mente en hacer caso omiso al dolor, de esta manera podía enfocarse en tratar de usar su magia.

Los soldados de la reina la visitaban cada cierto tiempo para obligarla a beber una serie de pociones que conocía bien; una inhibidora de magia, algún tipo de poción para debilitarla físicamente y suponía una para vitaminarla y mantenerla hidratada, ya que no había tomado más líquido que las pociones, ni ingerido alimentos. En realidad se sentía honrada de alguna forma porque la reina le tuviese tantas precauciones, ya que sus grilletes parecían hechizados, pues al despertar su magia en fracciones de segundo un golpe de electricidad le recorría el cuerpo noqueándola por algunos minutos en lo que podía recuperarse del dolor de la descarga.

Se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que la reina ganaba teniéndola como rehén? Claro que su importancia para el reino de su padre era elevada, pero también era un gran riesgo para la reina pues al estar en aquella condición se atendría a la posible destrucción de su reino, entonces eran en su mayoría cosas en contra del reino. Suspiró pesadamente, sabía que habían pasado días desde la retirada del ejército enemigo, y aunque no tenía seguro cuantos, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más resignada.

.

.

.

Los Charming miraban a Snow White con desaprobación, luego de la retirada del ejército negro y aquel acto de traición al atacarlos consideraban innecesario que la reina continuase reteniendo a la princesa del reino negro.

—Snow White… No te lo diré de nuevo, reprobamos tus acciones en el campo de batalla, mi hija me venció justamente, por lo que debiste entregarle su hija a Enrique, quien no ha hecho otra cosa más que actuar misericordiosamente ante tus imprudentes actos— Le refutó el rey encantador.

— ¿Entonces consideras que todo iba a terminar en cuanto le entregara aquella bastarda de la reina malvada a su padre?— Preguntó con tranquilidad— No seas iluso Lance— Soltó con frialdad— Cuando Enrique tuviera a su hija nada nos asegura que se viniera en nuestra contra, nos superaron en números y estaban demasiado cerca de las fronteras del reino, pudimos perder la batalla.

—Aun así, la muchacha aunque su destino sea ser malvada, sigue siendo una estudiante de Ever After High, además de una pieza angular del cuento de tú hija— Le recordó la Reina Charming— No puedes solo actuar como si fueras ama y señora de todo nieves

—Estamos en guerra, se los recuerdo a ambos— Los observó— Ella es la pieza para evitar ataques próximos.

Ambos reyes encantadores se miraron uno al otro al sentir que aquello era una causa perdida, discutir con Snow White siempre era una causa perdida, sin duda alguna.

—Quiero constatar el estado de ella — Afirmó la reina.

— ¿De la prisionera?— La observó curiosa— Eso me sorprende… ¿Por qué?

—Para asegurarme de que no cometerás ninguna imprudencia— Afirmó con la frente en alto— Ante todo debes recordar que nosotros somos los buenos, el ejemplo de la rectitud, la prudencia y la amabilidad, nuestros pueblos confían en que sus reyes sean sus representantes ante el mundo, ¿Cómo podrían entonces confiar en alguien que se aprovecha del débil?

Blancanieves guardó silencio un momento mirando a la mujer delante de ella, ahora entendía porque Darling era tan valerosa y aguerrida, tenía padres que eran tan tontamente valerosos como ella misma, era una lástima que los Charming no tuvieran la ambición del poder y el control tanto como ella, aunque momentáneamente era bueno que continuaran molestos con su hija por las mentiras que ella les contó sobre esta.

—Muy bien…— Decidió de momento— Mi guardia los guiará a la celda.

—Vamos querido— Se adelantó la reina Charming sujetándose del brazo de su marido quien caballerosamente lo tomó.

Ambos adultos eran una perfecta pareja rubia, encajaban tan bien que ella podía afirmar que eran de los únicos personajes de los cuentos de hadas que tenían un amor verdadero como el que dictaba su historia.

—Por cierto, sea lo que sea que piensen sobre la guerra y la situación actual, no continuaré discutiendo con ustedes sobre esto, he tomado mis decisiones— Afirmó.

—Perfecto, nosotros comunicaremos las nuestras— Le constató el rey.

Los guardias acompañaron a los reyes hasta aquella ala del castillo donde encontraban los calabozos y los cuartos de tortura, cuando este les permitió la entrada a una de estas habitaciones comenzaron a sentir la humedad y el frío calando en sus huesos, seguido de tratar de acostumbrarse a la poca luz en este. El rey Charming se acercó a tomar una antorcha la cual empleo para encender otras de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

—Esto es una verdadera locura — Afirmó la mujer.

—Lo es mi vida— Terminó el hombre de encender las antorchas.

Cuando el cuarto lucía más iluminado comenzaron a avanzar por este hasta llegar al final, donde una figura debilitada colgaba de sus brazos por gruesas cadenas, la primera en reaccionar fue la reina quien se acercó con calma a la joven muchacha, la líder de los rebeldes, la hija del mayor némesis de los cuentos de hadas, pero la mejor reina malvada de todos los tiempos, Raven Queen, heredera al reino negro.  
La reina afinó su vista notando en sus muñecas yagas por el roce del metal contra estas, su rostro no parecía herido con excepción de una cortada en su ceja izquierda y algo de sangre reseca en su nariz, al menos Snow White había respetado a la muchacha hasta el momento.

— ¿Cómo está?— Le preguntó el rey con cierto temor a acercarse, no lo admitiría abiertamente pero se preparaba para sacar su espada de su vaina en cualquier momento.

—Débil— Mencionó la mujer, con sus dedos tocó suavemente el rostro de la hechicera y desvío el tacto hasta su nariz para comprobar su respiración— Es como si solo tuviese energía para lo más básico.

—Debe estar recibiendo pociones— Razonó el hombre— Esto es algo desagradecido, ella ha salvado a Apple en algunas ocasiones según me han contado, Snow debería estar agradecida con ella.

—Me temo que White ya no tiene respeto por nada, ni por nadie…— Suspiró alejándose de la hechicera — ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarla?

—Estoy seguro de que sus amigos sabrán cómo sacarla de aquí, en Ever After High he escuchado a muchos estudiantes que la respetan y se muestran con sentimientos amistosos hacia ella— Afirmó el hombre— Lo mejor será irnos y esperar que Snow White no siga cometiendo locuras por querer atrapar a nuestra Darling...

— Bien…—Asintió la reina.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de las mazmorras en poco tiempo y se marcharon del reino blanco con sus comitivas y resto de su ejército.

Mientras avanzaban por los campos del reino blanco, el rey y la reina montados en su caballo se mantenían tensos ante las cosas que habían mirado en su reino aliado.

—¿crees que William hizo mal en marcharse y dejarle la crianza de Apple a Snow?— Suspiró Lance.

—No lo sé, aunque ambos sabemos que ellos dos jamas se amaron— Comentó la reina— Creo que lo realmente malo fue que durante mucho tiempo Apple tuvo prohibido ver a su padre y viceversa.

—Cuando estemos en el reino, quiero que envíes una carta permiso para que nuestros hijos regresen a casa— Dijo el hombre— No confió en Snow White ni en sus intenciones, hasta el día de hoy no ha demostrado otra cosa que sus malas prácticas como realeza y falta de honor.

—Concuerdo, en cuanto lleguemos esa carta será prioridad, estará escrita con mi puño y letra pidiendo que nuestros hijos puedan volver a casa por motivos de guerra— Afirmó la reina.

Ambos reyes continuaron su camino en silencio, lo cierto es que tenían demasiado que pensar, por un lado las bajas en su ejército las cuales fueron ciertamente grandes, pasando por la situación política del reino y como esta afectaba directamente a su hija.

Los reyes encantadores tenían suficientes temas que pensar.

.

.

.

Una vez que supo a los encantadores lejos se encaminó a las celdas de su palacio, lo cierto es que deseaba entretenerse un poco con su prisionera, no desaprovecharía su oportunidad de tratar de disuadirla de seguir negándose a firmar el libro de los cuentos de hadas.

Además de que quería confrontar a la hechicera sobre las mentiras y actos que había realizado para que Darling llegara hasta el reino de su padre, era el momento de tener una charla con Raven Queen.

Cuando estuvo en la habitación se encamino hasta el inconsciente cuerpo de la más joven, la analizó con calma, tenía varios rasgos de su padre, aunque había predominado su madre en el color de su cabello y la forma de sus labios… Oh Ravena, tenía que cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho en el juego de dragones.

—Vamos Raven, arriba que tendremos que charlar un poco— La animó la reina a despertarse mientras se acercaba una cubo con agua.

La reina dejó caer el contenido sobre la rebel haciéndola despertar de golpe por la intromisión del agua helada en su pulmones, Raven miró con furia contenida a la causante de esto y al ver a Blancanieves frente a ella la determinación de su magia hicieron que una nueva corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo debilitándola en un sordo quejido.

—Bien, estás despierta cariño— Sonrió con satisfacción— ¿Disfrutas de tu estadía?

—Ya verá cuando me libere— Advirtió con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos reflejaban aquellas sombras mágicas que indicaban que ahora mismo se encontraba furiosa.

—Para que te liberes aún queda mucho— Explicó— Aunque debo reconocer que contenerte está siendo complicado, aun con la poción anti magia, la drenadora de energía y el hecho de que no estas recibiendo alimentos, tú magia sigue siendo incontenible… Me atrevo a decir que eres más poderosa que tu madre.

— ¿Tiene miedo de que la ataque?— Comentó con burla— Porque debe tenerlo para haber usado cadenas de restricción mágica.

—Solo quiero asegurarme que te mantengas aquí, la realeza no siente miedo— Le informó— Así que comencemos, a charlar… me vas a cantar como un canario Raven Queen… Me dirás todo lo que necesito— Le advirtió con una cruel sonrisa.

Raven miró con valor a la mujer frente a ella, no sabía lo que le esperaba pero estaba segura de algo, si Darling había terminado como terminó solo por salvar a su hija, a ella les esperaban cosas peores que las que sufrió cuando recién la capturaron.

Claro que la reina volvería a preguntarle si tuvo algo que ver con le escape de Darling como en veces anteriores, la reina llamó al verdugo el cual usaba una máscara de piel cubriendo su rostro y aguardaba paciente a las órdenes de la reina, le preguntaba sobre Darling a lo que Raven comenzaba a negarse cada vez que le preguntaba.

—Muy bien— La miró la reina— Me he cansado de ser amable contigo— ¿Ayudaste a Darling Charming a huir de aquí?

Raven guardo silencio nuevamente recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su rostro de parte del verdugo, contuvo su grito de dolor y solo elevó la cabeza orgullosamente.

— ¿Aún guardarás silencio querida?

Al notar que Raven no cooperaría dejó que el verdugo golpeara el estómago de la chica un par de veces, dejando un tiempo entre golpe y golpe para que el dolor lo resintiera entero, la pelimorada sentía como su cuerpo se contraía y buscaba como cubrirse de los golpes en su torso sin lograrlo, lastimándose más las muñecas.

Los golpes cesaron cuando la sangre le escurría por el labio y escupió algo de la misma. La reina tomó su rostro por su mandíbula elevándolo para que pudiera verla a los ojos.

— ¿Ayudaste a Darling Charming?— Le preguntó nuevamente.

—No sé de qué me habla— Murmuró adolorida.

—Cómo tú quieras…— Sonrió la reina dejando al verdugo continuar con su labor.

.

.

.

Aquellas visitas de la reina comenzaban a volverse constantes, ella terminaba desmayándose en las sesiones de dolor, en su cuerpo debía haber señas de moretones de los fuertes golpes, así como sus brazos y piernas mostraban cortadas largas y profundas que habían logrado hacerla gritar de dolor y ni hablar de aquellas pociones que la agotaban mental y físicamente, que la mujer disfrutaba observar, no sabía con precisión cuantos días habían transcurrido pero luchaba por liberar su magia, no podía seguir allí.

Snow White se adentró al cuartó y miró a su prisionera con tranquilidad, cuando estuvo frente a ella de sus ropas sacó un pañuelo con el que comenzó a limpiar su rostro con calma, hasta que miró con detenimiento su rostro.

—Piel blanca como la nieve— Entonó la mujer— Cabello tan negro como el ébano…— Acercó el pañuelo a limpiar con más insistencia los labios de Raven— y labios rojos como la sangre— Mencionó al ver los labios de Raven.

—Esa es la descripción del cuento— Suspiró con fastidio Raven.

—Eso es lo que tú podrías ser— Razonó la mujer— Cumples con las características físicas y me sorprende siendo muy franca… Ahora bien, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba… has resistido cada tortura física y estas sumamente lucida luego de tantas torturas psicológicas inducidas por las pociones.

—No sé si eso es un cumplido… Pero gracias.

—sabes… Yo necesito una hechicera poderosa como tú, me vendría muy bien en el reino— Comenzó a proponerle— piénsalo, estarías al favor de la corona, solo necesitarías ponerte este brazalete— Le mostro un brazalete plateado.

—No seré su esclava mágica— Exclamó.

—Mira Raven, soy la única que puede ofrecerte una libertad si decides firmar tú destino, esa es la de quedar al servicio de Apple como la hechicera del reino— Le propuso— Así estarás libre de este infierno… Y tú magia malvada no será juzgada.

—Mi magia no es malvada… la magia malvada no existe, en este mundo solo existe la magia de luz, la magia de oscuridad y el amor verdadero— Sentenció ofendida Raven.

—Parece que eres más inteligente de lo que supuse— Admitió la reina— a ver has feliz a la maestra y cuéntame ¿qué es la magia de ilusión y modificación?

—Es la que permite que un individuo cambie su comportamiento por medio de un contrato donde ofrece sus recuerdos a favor de una vida diferente, casi siempre es magia oscura, incluso es capaz de modificar a las personas alrededor… Como el libro del destino— Murmuró al darse cuenta de ello— No es necesario seguir el libro… el libro está formado por magia oscura, por eso se alimenta de las memorias viejas…

—Exacto…— Sonrió la reina— Verás Raven, cuando una blancanieves sube al trono se le son revelados muchos secretos y su memoria se le es devuelta, todo para velar por seguir alimentando el libro de los cuentos de hadas, la realidad es que es una forma de mantener los cuentos de hadas vivos y evitar nuevos cuentos, el libro que todos debimos de firmar es su versión de magia blanca, donde el libro elige a los más idóneos para un cuento y donde se lee la versión original de cada cuento… ¿Por qué te estoy relatando todo esto?

La hija de la reina malvada guardo silencio dejando en claro que no lo sabía.

—Quiero que te unas a mí… voluntariamente y confíes en que puedo librarte del destino que te espera si me juras lealtad.

— ¿A cambio de mi libertad y de dañar a mi amiga?— La observó con fastidio— No lo creo…

—Deja de defender a esa traidora— Exclamó la reina molesta por primera vez

—No es ninguna traidora, su único pecado fue salvar a su hija de la maldición de mi madre— Le afirmó soltando su magia involuntariamente logrando que una descarga la desorientara momentáneamente.

Snow White se acercó a la bruja y levantó su mentón sin delicadeza, clavando sus uñas perfectamente pintadas el rostro de la hechicera.

— ¿Por qué te niegas tanto?— Murmuró— Todo sería más fácil si tan solo fueras un poco egoísta Raven Queen… al parecer bueno y malo se convierte en regular… Los genes de tú padre en combinación te volvieron demasiado bondadosa.

—Se llama lealtad— Susurró mirando a la reina— Es algo que los "malvados" entienden mejor que los héroes, es algo que usted no entenderá jamás… Y no se atreva a mencionar a mi madre ni a mi padre, no se ha ganado el derecho de hacerlo.

Blancanieves comenzó a reír divertida ante las afirmaciones de la pelimorada y sonrió con burla.

— ¿El derecho para hablar de una bruja y un ingenuo se gana?— Se complació de las miradas furiosas de la más joven— Por favor… Yo puedo hacerlo lo que quiera— Comenzó a clavar su uñas en el rostro de la hechicera— Puedo obtener lo que quiera… Y voy a construir el final feliz de mi hija— Declaró.

Raven solo contrajo su expresión en dolor para no quejarse, no iba a darle el gusto a la mujer de suplicarle piedad.

—Entonces aténgase a las consecuencias de sus actos— Gruñó con determinación—Mi madre podrá ser una bruja pero me ha demostrado ser más honorable que usted, la simple mención de su nombre amedrenta al más valiente, sus miradas logran que la obedezcan ciegamente y usted…— Soltó una risa irónica— Necesita de amenazas, torturas y magia de otros para lograr lo que desea… En lo que a mí respecta deberá matarme, porque jamás le daré la información que desea obtener de mí.

Blancanieves soltó el rostro de la muchacha para observarla con odio.

—Cada tortura, cada poción, cada herida a mi ser, con nada podrá romperme— Exclamó.

—Eso ya lo veremos querida, te retirare las pociones nutrimentales y cuando tu cuerpo comience a alimentarse de ti misma suplicarás por piedad— Sonrió— Y me voy a deleitar con cada suplica tuya, soy Snow White, la más grande de las Blancanieves que ha existido en la dinastía White y nadie va a ganarme.

Raven comenzó a reír haciendo que la mujer delante de ella continuara sulfurándose cada vez más, no podía entender como no podía hacer que la muchacha le temiera, aún encadenada y con sus energías al borde aún era capaz de retarla con aquella facilidad con que lo hacía.

—Y yo soy Raven Good King-Queen, heredera del reino negro, y como usted sabrá majestad, la realeza no súplica— Afirmó con determinación— Haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero jamás traicionaré a ninguna de las personas que me importan… Yo me deleitaré cuando Darling Charming regrese por su hija y cumplan el destino de su verdadero amor, porque nadie, ¿Me escucha?— Suspiro— Nadie, ni siquiera usted, puede luchar contra el amor verdadero.

La rabia escalo a velocidad acelerada el cuerpo de la mayor haciéndola moverse ante la hechicera soltándole una fuerte bofetada que le abrió nuevamente el labio.

— ¡Eres una insolente!— Exclamó con rabia— Cuando acabe contigo te arrepentirás de todo lo que has dicho.

—Cuando esto acabe, espero que Darling sea lo suficientemente inteligente para cortarle la cabeza— Se burló.

La mira de Snow White se oscureció ante las palabras de la muchacha, no podía creer que estuviese teniendo tantos problemas para doblegar a la hija de la reina malvada, ella esperaba que aquello fuera más fácil, pero ya la haría pagar, nadie insultaba a la reina y se iba campante, a lo que ella refería, nadie la amenazaba, Raven Queen sufría las consecuencias de sus palabras bajo las atenciones personales de su mano.

—Pagarás por tus insolencias— Le murmuró con la voz ensombrecida acercándose a la mesa de instrumentos de tortura.

—Yo puedo sufrir cualquier tortura de su parte…— La miró— Pero ¿Quién debe temerle al justo e inmisericorde destino?

— ¡Silencio!— Exclamó la pelinegra soltando un azote justo al lado del rostro de la bruja— La próxima no fallaré… Yo tengo el control de tu vida ahora ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero aunque mi cuerpo este encadenado nadie manda sobre mi alma y mi espíritu— Sonrió.

—Voy destrozarte…

—Inténtelo

—Ya lo verás… Cuando acabe contigo tu misma terminarás con la vida de todos tus amigos.

—No lo logrará.

—Disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda querida, después cuando menos lo pienses tendrás el cadáver de la que defiendes a tus pies… Darling Charming morirá bajo tu propia mano.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Buenoooo, me tarde un poco en actualizar esta semana, pero aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, a partir de este momento las cosas comenzaran a ponerse tensas así que ¡Estén atentos!**  
**Les tengo un especial agradecimiento a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y bueno, me ayudan si dejan algún comentario y es todo por hoy ¡saludos!


	12. Capítulo XII: Cuervo Sin Alas

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo XII: Cuervo Sin Alas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Darling comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más preocupada por lograr saber algo de Raven, pero Apple le había dicho que estaban buscando la forma de liberarla desde que les informo que su amiga estaba en garras de la Reina, aún así sentía que no podía mirar al rey a la cara luego de lo sucedido.

Culpa, el pesado y fuerte golpe crudo de la culpa, que se apoderaba de su pecho como una fina escarcha de hielo consumiéndole poco a poco, era quizás la forma más adecuada de hablar de ese profundo sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella cada de miraba al rey.

Él estaba devastado, en un estado de autocompasión, con un toque de rabia, furia y coraje que se acumulaban en él, no podía ver al hombre sereno y taciturno que habitualmente sonreía ampliamente al tomar su café en la mesa principal mientras leía el mensaje de buenos días de su hija, no podía imaginar como el hombre podía llegar a sentirse.

—Majestad… Tengo informes de Ever After High— Lo miró.

—Dime Darling…

—Nuestros amigos en Ever After High están buscando la forma de liberar a Raven, al parecer tienen un plan, esperan poder ejecutarlo hoy— Informó.

—Eso me alegra, aunque no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas— Aseguro el hombre.

—Confíe en ellos majestad, estoy segura de que lo lograran… Ellos lograron liberarme a mí

—Esperemos que lo logren Darling… Si no es el caso espero tener un plan para ello— La miró el rey.

—Majestad, le prometo que si ellos fallan yo iré personalmente a salvar a Raven, en verdad no puedo evitar creer que esto no ha sido más que culpa mía, si usted no me hubiera acogido, esto no estaría pasándole…

El rey elevó por primera vez la mirada como si le hubiesen quitado una venda los ojos y encaró a la rubia.

—No digas eso Darling… Esto es solo culpa de Snow White, ella siempre fue una persona inestable que solo le hizo falta algún detonante para que hiciera salir toda su locura…

—Yo le prometo que si fallo me entregaré a cambio de Raven sin dudar…

—No permitiré que hagas eso Darling… Amo a mi hija pero esa tampoco es la solución— Le sonrió débilmente— Confiemos en tus amigos…

—Créame, son personas maravillosas y cuando se lo proponen pueden lograr lo que sea, además Raven es muy querida y apreciada en Ever After High, sé que más personas se les sumaran al rescate…

—Quiero confiar en ellos, en verdad, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

.

.

.

La reina se encaminaba a los calabozos, comenzaba a disfrutar cada vez más liberar sus tensiones con la hechicera, que sorprendentemente a pesar de estar al límite de sus fuerzas aun luchaba con ferocidad para liberarse, debía reconocer que era toda una guerrera aquella chiquilla

Los guardias le abrieron las pesadas puertas de roble y se acercó por la sala de torturas hasta llegar donde la muchacha, la admiró tranquilamente y sonrió, realmente la estaba rompiendo aunque fuera físicamente, su rostro demacrado y cansado de lo indicaba, sin mencionar que el que no la estuviera alimentando parecía estarla golpeando.

—Despierta querida— La llamó con voz cantarina— El sol ya salió— Sonrió con maldad.

La hechicera reaccionó pesadamente, a la defensiva, aquella voz lograba hacer que sus defensas se colocaran de una forma que desconocía en ella misma.

—Hoy haremos algo diferente… Solo charlaremos un poco— Acercó una silla en cual tomó asiento cómodamente mirando a su prisionera que la miraba con intensidad.

—Usted es despreciable… ¿Con que fin se aferra a un libro que yo misma eliminé?— Exclamó.

—Porque no lo eliminaste querida— Sonrió la reina— Liberaste las paginas, piénsalo, ¿Por qué un libro tan milenario se eliminaría tan fácilmente?

—Pero… Yo obtuve mi magia al firmarlo

—Obtuviste un equivalente de tu magia— Aclaró con calma— Ese libro solo asegura que todos seguirán su destino, pero en la graduación en privado se firma el verdadero libro, el que hace la verdadera magia.

—El que controla las mentes…

—Exacto cariño, piénsalo, tú madre, tus abuelas, tú misma tienes una enorme magia con lo que firmaste, tú poder mágico es aún mayor de lo que crees, pero ¿Por qué si alguien es tan poderoso no logra conquistar los reinos?— Lanzó la pregunta la reina— Sencillo, porque el libro hace que todo acto de bondad de las reinas malvadas luzca como malvado ante la mayoría de los seres… Es como una maldición.

—Pero… Eso no tiene sentido— Razonó Raven— No si ya están obligados a cumplir el destino al firmar…

— Te contaré un cuento viejo… hace mucho tiempo, había una curandera y un príncipe… La curandera salvó al príncipe luego de encontrarlo en el bosque herido, se enamoraron irremediablemente, su amor era tan puro que cuentan que al tomarse de las manos una ligera luz dorada los iluminaba— Relató— El problema era que ella era la heredera de la reina malvada… y Él, bueno él era el príncipe encantador de la historia de Blancanieves, en aquel entonces solo existía el libro original, el que elegía a los herederos de los cuentos originales, el problema era que ellos dos estaban escribiendo su propia historia, si más personas continuaban haciendo eso, los cuentos clásicos se perderían en el tiempo y las familias reales de los White perdería su poderío.

—Sus antepasados crearon la versión oscura…— Gruñó

—Así es, con ayuda de magos oscuros crearon un libro capaz de obligar a quien lo firmara a seguir lo que ya estaba escrito, pues al firmarlo aceptaban la maldición, ellos dos fueron obligados a firmar y el cuento se siguió como debería— Sonrió— y henos aquí, mil años después, cientos de generaciones han seguido sus destinos sin protestar, cuando terminan su cuento son libres de hacer lo que deseen, menos…

—Los villanos, que en todas las historias terminan en el exilio.

—No importa que hayas acabado con el primer libro, nos queda el libro oscuro, una vez que firmen ese libro, todo volverá a la normalidad y tu maldición te evitará que cualquier ser vea la verdadera bondad de tu corazón— Le explicó Snow White— Ahora que sabes todo esto no te dejaré ir hasta que firmes tu parte… Eres una amenaza desde que decidiste no seguir tu destino, así como tu cualquiera que desafíe lo que ya está escrito es una amenaza.

—No se saldrá con la suya… Verá cuando me libere, también destruiré ese libro, ¡nadie debe seguir un destino que no le corresponde!

—No saldrás de aquí cariño… Esta guerra la ganaré yo finalmente, primero eliminaré a Darling Charming… Y al final seguirás tú firmaras tu destino.

La reina se levantó dejando a una furiosa Raven que ahora entendía un poco lo que Lizzie le había dicho aquella tarde, no todo era lo que parecía y nadie mejor que los habitantes de Wonderland para saberlo, ellos podían ver la bondad de su madre, todo este tiempo, ella y muchos más habían vivido engañados.

.

.

.

Apple White miró a todos sus amigos antes de que se encaminaran a aquella la torre más alta de Ever After High, Apple, Daring, Dexter, Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, Rosabella y Cerise miraban aquella puerta antes de adentrarse.

—Entonces Kitty, revisarás los alrededores que no haya intrusos, entonces Maddie tu abrirás la cerradura y Cerise, Lizzie ustedes harán patrulla mientras subimos, Daring tu romperás el espejo y cuando la reina salga volveremos a nuestras habitaciones…— Explicó Apple.

Todos asintieron al plan y la primera en actuar fue Kitty que desapareció dejando a todos en la espera de que les informara la situación.

—Está libre— Afirmó apareciendo frente a todos, se acercó a Maddie y le sonrió seductoramente— Te toca…

Maddie besó su mejilla antes de comenzar a sacar objetos de su sombre hasta dar un pasador con el que forzó la cerradura hasta que la puerta se abrió, los chicos se adentraron en la torre comenzando a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima donde el espejo se encontraba cubierto por una manta.

Antes de poder hacer algo los chicos escucharon una grave y profunda voz que los hizo detenerse.

—No tan rápido muchachos…

Los jóvenes se voltearon mirando a Milton y Giles Grimm, quienes los miraban con calma.

—Director Grimm… —Comenzó Apple— Nosotros… solo paseábamos por aquí

—Iban a liberar a la reina malvada— Afirmó Milton.

—Pero no se preocupen…— Aseguró Giles— Sabemos que lo hacen para ayudar a Raven.

—Pero ¿Por qué nos dejan hacerlo si al final sigue siendo la reina malvada?— Los miró Rosabella.

—En primer lugar porque la reina ha cometido actos que no se deben de permitir… Y la señorita Queen solo está siendo víctima de las ideas extremistas de la reina— Afirmó Milton

—Y porque hemos hecho una profunda investigación y descubrimos que solo la reina posee un libro de cuentos de hadas, el real, uno que deja que los cuentos se escriban como deben de escribirse— Les contó Giles.

—Aquel libro no nos permitirá tenerlo la reina, pero, si todo en este caos sale bien, podremos destruir el oscuro y dejar en libertad el verdadero, fallaríamos en nuestra misión si dejáramos que el libro oscuro siga haciendo daño— Explico Milton.

—Así que antes de liberar a la reina malvada todos hablaremos con ella— Sentenció el más alto de los dos.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, les parecía bueno que ambos directores estuvieran de acuerdo en ayudarlos. Dexter y Daring retiraron la manta del espejo y la superficie normal de un espejo pronto se transformó en la imagen de la reina malvada.

—Vaya, Vaya que gran compendio de héroes— Habló la mujer.

—Queremos hacer un trato con usted— La enfrentó Apple.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?...

—Deberá escucharnos primero— La miró Rosabella.

—Mi madre ha capturado a Raven y la mantiene cautiva en su castillo— Explicó Apple— Nosotros no hemos podido hacer mucho, porque el reino está en guerra con el reino negro— Miró como las facciones de la malvada mujer comenzaban a distorsionarse en indignación y furia— Nosotros le ofrecemos liberarla para que salve a Raven y se la lleve lejos de aquí… No queremos que mi madre siga dañando personas…

—Además… tampoco queremos que continúe usted cometiendo actos de maldad— La miró Milton— Porque ahora entendemos que podemos romper el hechizo que el libro de los cuentos legendarios lanzó sobre usted al firmar…

La reina pareció pensar las cosas un momento y miró a todos los personajes que estaban a su alrededor, ella deseaba salvar a su hija, además le alegraba saber que ahora más personas sabían de la maldición

—Acepto…

Daring supo esto cómo una señal y desenvainando su espada se acercó al espejo el cual destrozó empleando su espada, al hacerlo una luz cegadora llenó la habitación haciéndolos cerrar los ojos hasta que la miraron allí para frente a ellos

En cuanto se vio libre de su prisión, la primera reacción de la reina fue mirar a aquellos muchachos que la habían liberado de su fría prisión anti reflejante, sonrió de una forma que hace mucho no lo hacía, no con placer porque sus planes se habían cumplido, tampoco con la hipocresía que fungía como aquella practica y útil herramienta de convencimiento, no, la reina malvada en aquellos momentos no tenía aquellos pensamientos, si no que fue una sonrisa agradecida, pues le estaban permitiendo ir por su hija.

Una vez les comunicó con la mirada y aquella sonrisa a los estudiantes su agradecimiento, con su magia se disolvió en una pesada sombra que se proyectó en el suelo abriéndose paso.

La reina se deslizó por las sombras, entre los muros del palacio de Snow White y al llegar donde su hija se adentró en forma física, cuando miró su silueta débil colgando de aquellas cadenas la cólera se apoderó de ella, Blancanieves había cruzado la línea al haberle hecho daño a su pequeña Raven

Se acercó mirando ese cuerpo debilitado, apenas podía creer que ese despojo humano fuese su hermosa hija, su pequeño pichón, su cría de cuervo, aquel pequeño ser que había llenado sus días oscuros de dicha motivándola incluso a dejar la villanía por criar al retoño de su amor con Enrique encarnado en un pequeño ser vivo.

Raven poseía cortadas realizadas por el látigo en su abdomen y sus muslos, así como algunos moretones visibles en su rostro, en sus brazos y piernas había rastros de cortadas profundas, sin mencionar todo aquello que no podía ver por la poca ropa que aún le cubría el cuerpo a la peli morada.

Tomó un profundo suspiro antes de acercar su mano a tocar el rostro de la joven hechicera percatándose de aquel irregular flujo de energía mágica fluyendo por sus venas, notando rápidamente que estaban reteniendo y forzando la magia de su hija para que no pudiera atacarlos, a pesar de ser ella una hechicera que había hecho el mal demasiadas veces logró sentirse asqueada con aquellas medidas restrictivas que eran viles al ser aplicadas en cualquier ser mágico, más aun en alguien como su hija que en demasiadas ocasiones había hecho el bien para ese montón de malagradecidos.  
No obstante era del conocimiento de la reina que existían formas de poder retener la magia de un ser mágico sin necesidad de cadenas, ni múltiples pociones y si lo hacían de aquella forma era para que cada segundo de la estadía del preso fuera una total y absoluta tortura. Un escalofrío cruzo su columna vertebral al imaginar cuando dolor debió de haber sufrido la muchacha y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente cuando debajo de sus muñecas pudo notar las grandes llagas producidas por el roce de su piel con el metal.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos soltó las cadenas tomando el cuerpo de hija en los brazos, lo acunó en su pecho aferrándolo a ella, antes de disolverse ambas en una sombra que se abrió paso por los calabozos hasta llegar a los establos de Ever After High, que eran más seguros y cercanos a los del palacio de Blancanieves, comenzó a merodear los establos hasta encontrar un caballo de pelaje blanco y crin negra trenzada, subió a él acomodando en sus brazos el debilitado cuerpo de la hechicera.

Se sujetó con su mano libre a las riendas del corcel y lo hizo galopar, tele transportarse no era una opción pues dejaría un rastro mágico que seguir, tomar una dragón tampoco pues si estaban en situación de guerra esto solo la delataría, por lo que el caballo era mejor opción.

Durante el camino a su reino, su mente divagaba en borrosos recuerdos de sus días estudiantiles donde no se veía haciendo el mal siempre, así como en momentos su mente estaba vacía, con profundos pozos de recuerdos que faltaban, era como si recién se diera cuenta de que tenía episodios completos de su vida que no recordaba, específicamente los que tenían que ver con Snow White.

Desvió un momento sus pensamiento a su hija, la acunó con más fuerza en su pecho y acarició la cortada de su labio, no podía creer que estaba en aquella situación, con su hija grave y esperando que soportara la intensidad del viaje sobre el equino.

—Ya casi llegamos mi pajarita…— No pudo evitar usar ese apodo cariñoso que pocas veces usaba con su hija— Aguanta.

Por más que quisiera usar su magia en Raven no podría, la magia oscura con buenas intenciones no era algo que se llevara bien con las reinas malvadas, menos con ella que al final toda su magia tenía un coste, no iba a arriesgar más a Raven curando sus heridas en el estado que estaba, con su magia fluyendo inestablemente en su sangre incluso podría causarle un daño significativo de hacerlo.

Ahora bien ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando volviera al reino negro? Lo cierto es que hacer el mal no era una opción, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo y profundo letargo donde sus nuevas prioridades eran ver de nuevo a su marido y ahora mismo tener la certeza de que su hija estaba a salvo.

Las horas se cernieron sobre ella con la inclemencia del clima, durante la noche una fuerte tormenta azotó los valles empapándolas, el caballo corría evitando la inclemencia del camino hasta que divisó al amanecer el reino, aquel reino su hogar, sí que había cambiado demasiado.

La fortuna de haber llegado durante el día fue que los guardias la reconocieron rápidamente dándole el paso, así hasta llegar a los pies del palacio donde encontró a una de los herederos de los Charming. Esta al verla se sorprendió pero notando el cuerpo de la muchacha se apresuró dando órdenes a los soldados para que trasladaran rápidamente a Raven a la enfermería.

La reina malvada bajó del caballo y se adentró en el palacio caminando por los pasillos hasta la sala del trono, allí empujaron las pesadas puertas los guardias dejándola pasar mirando a su marido allí sentado en el trono con la mirada perdida en el cuadro familiar colgado en la pared.

Su cabello negro mostraba los signos de que los años no habían pasado en vano, sus ojos verdes presentaban un par de profundas ojeras y una mirada cansada, mantenía su barba de candado como el día en que lo conoció y estaba más delgado que nunca, sabía que algunos de sus actuales rasgos físicos se debían a todo lo que había estado sucediendo durante meses, el hombre lucia cansado.

— Enrique…— Lo llamó con voz clara.

Fue como por arte de magia que despegó la mirada de la pintura centrándola en la mujer, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y al parecer las palabras habían desaparecido de su garganta, como si hubiese olvidado como articular, se paró acercándose con lentitud a ella y la tomó por los hombros sorprendido.

—Esto debe ser una ilusión… Quizás debería ir a dormir— Pensó en voz alta.

—No lo soy… Estoy aquí contigo— Aseguró pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?— Se sorprendió.

—Me liberaron… Y salvé a nuestra hija— Dijo sin más— Te extrañe…

— ¿Salvaste a nuestra Raven?— Sonrió aliviado

—Lo hice cariño…

Los dos se miraron con alivio, era como si al coincidir sus miradas encontraran algo que estuvo perdido durante mucho tiempo y en el acompasar de sus latidos se besaron sellando la agonía de los años sin verse, sin tocarse, la unión de su amor que seguía vivo.

.

.

.

Snow White caminaba como un león enjaulado por sus aposentos, donde los recuerdos del antaño lograban llenar su mente, cada momento en que los ciclos se repetían y las líneas del tiempo se mezclaban para recordarle su fracaso.

"_Eres débil, así no podrás ser reina nunca"_

—No soy débil… los débiles son otros.

"_¡eres la peor Snow White que ha nacido!"_

—Mantendré este cuento hasta el fin…

_"Las potentes aguas del río sonaban llevándose todo a su paso, a la orilla de este una niña sollozaba fuertemente, la lluvia empapaba sus ropajes finos, mientras que lloraba con desconsuelo._

—_Lo lamento…— Murmuró desesperanzada— Yo… No quería que esto pasara._

_El sonido de los guardias reales hacía eco mientras que sus lagrimas continuaban mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia, pronto estuvo rodeada de los caballeros quienes ya la habían subido al lomo del caballo._

—_¿Dónde está Blancanieves?— Interrogó un hombre pelirrojo— ¿Griselda? , dinos algo, por amor a los cuentos de hadas ¿Dónde está tu hermana?_

_La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas y entre hipidos habló._

—_El río… yo, lo lamento, nosotras jugábamos, mi peluche se fue al río y ella se lanzó por el pero… el rio se la llevó._

_Ante la cara de horror de los guardias solo pudo volver a sollozar aterrada de lo que le esperaría al volver al palacio, fue de vuelta llevaba por dos soldados, mientras los demás se desplegaban a lo largo del río en búsqueda de la otra joven princesa."_

Se acercó a su mueble de noche, de donde sacó una fotografía de dos niñas casi idénticas, solo que una era visiblemente menor que la otra.

_"A los reyes no le había hecho nada en gracia que su heredera mayor hubiese fallecido aquella tarde de verano, ahora mismo la reina blanca miraba a su hija mayor con desaprobación._

— _¿Sabes que por tu culpa se ha arruinado todo?— Habló con furia contenida— ¡Ella era la heredera original! ¡La única Blancanieves!_

_No contestó mirando el suelo._

— _¡Griselda ha sido todo tu culpa! Tu hermana se sacrificó inútilmente por ti— Murmuró— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo podremos explicar que la Blancanieves original ha muerto?_

—_Yo tomaré su lugar— Habló tenuemente._

— _¡Ja! ¿Tú?— Se burló— No me hagas reír, eres irresponsable, estúpida y no sabes el valor de los cuentos, ¡tú hermana era perfecta! La mejor Blancanieves que ha existido._

—_Yo seré Blancanieves… me cambiaré el nombre, todos pensarán que la que ha muerto fui yo— Habló levantando la mirada— Usarán un hechizo, una poción, algo para volverme mayor…_

—_Magia, como si todo fuese tan fácil como hacer magia… Aun no sabes nada._

— _¡Lo es! Dile a la hechicera que haga magia sobre mí, aprenderé, creceré, yo seré Blancanieves_

_Una bofetada resonó en medio de la sala tras un fuerte golpe._

—_No lograremos nada…_

_La reina se retiró de la habitación dejando sola a la pequeña princesa._

—_Ya lo verás, lo repararé, yo seré Blancanieves, aunque no me creas… Y juro jamás volver a permitir que los cuentos se salgan de su rumbo…"_

—Esto va por ti mi querida Blancanieves…— Murmuró la castaña— Todo deberá de ser siempre perfecto por lo que tú no pudiste ver gracias a mí.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Una actualización algo tardía pero, seguimos aquí, agradezco mucho a los nuevos lectores que han llegado e igual a los que siguen aquí, solo puedo desearles lo mejor y ahora en tiempos de cuarentena con esta situación que estamos viviendo de la pandemia trataré de escribir un poco más seguido para hacerles más amena la situación ¡un gustazo seguir por aquí!


	13. Capítulo XIII: La Reina Malvada

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_**Capítulo XIII: La Reina Malvada**_

.

.

.

Los dos adultos se separaron mirándose con una sonrisa tranquila hasta que el hombre ofreció que fueran al estudio para poder hablar más tranquilamente, sin embargo la reina acordó mirarlo allí en una hora pues necesitaba urgentemente darse un baño.

El rey aceptó llevándola hasta sus aposentos que compartían en años atrás y dejando que esta se pusiera cómoda, hasta que fue donde el estudio, este ya la esperaba mirando por el ventanal.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te miré en persona, pero al parecer causaste revuelo en el reino blanco una vez más— Sonrió el hombre acercándose a la licorera.

El rey lleno dos copas con vino y le entregó a la mujer de negro la suya para caminar hasta algunos sillones de piel que había en el estudio.

—El hechizo a veces puede ser abrumador— Se justificó la mujer.

—Respecto a eso ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Es como si el hechizo se hubiese esfumado sin más, los amigos de Raven y los hermanos Grimm me liberaron del espejo— Explicó antes de tomar un sorbo de vino— Cuando lo rompieron y salí de él fue como si recordara todo de golpe, fue abrumador pero no podía perder tiempo por lo que acudí a ayudar a Raven.

—Entonces ¿Ya no hay oleadas de maldad? ¿Tampoco voces o distorsiones?— La miró con atención el hombre.

—No las hay, es como si el hechizo jamás me hubiera tocado, recuerdo las cosas claramente cómo sucedieron antes y después del hechizo y… no hay maldad— Sonrió aliviada.

—Aun así es muy extraño que sucediera ahora— Bebió de su vino.

—Algo me dice que fue obra de la espada del mayor de los Charming, era una espada con metal de hadas, quizás al romper el espejo rompió la maldición— Argumento con prontitud

—Puede que si, aun así debemos estar pendientes de lo que pueda pasar— Explico

—Supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer— Miró al hombre con calma— Ahora, necesito saber muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Snow White tuviera a nuestra hija?— Lo miró seriamente.

—Es una larga historia— Dijo ligeramente incomodo el hombre.

—Pues para tu fortuna yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer— Bebió su copa entera— Y tengo un vino— Hizo énfasis al caminar donde las botellas de licor y tomar una para llevársela consigo de nuevo al sillón.

La reina se rellenó la copa mirando inquisitivamente al hombre que comenzaba a narrar lo que había sucedido desde el juego de dragones, palabra a palabra la reina se deshacía en palabras poco recatadas e insultos despectivos ante la que fuese reina del reino blanco.

—Esa puta descerebrada… me arrepiento de no haberle dado su merecido cuando estuve en el reino.

—Yo sé que da rabia y lo único que se puede desear es asesinarla pero, no es nuestra batalla a librar— Se acercó el rey a la mujer.

— ¿Qué no es nuestra batalla?— Preguntó sorprendida— Enrique ¡Ella dañó a nuestra hija!

—Si pero…

—Ningún pero, no te atrevas a hablar de no hacer daño si no has visto la forma en que fue capaz de herir a nuestro pequeño pajarillo— Dijo dejando su copa de lado y sujetando al hombre por la camisa.

La reina lo hizo levantar con brusquedad y guío al hombre por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de la hechicera, abrió la puerta de golpe causando un estruendo que sobresaltó a la chica que se mantenía velando el estado de la frágil princesa.  
Al encontrarse al pie de la cama acercó más al hombre para que la viera.

El rey bueno miró como su princesa descansaba con algunas heridas en el rostro y tuvo miedo de mirar más debajo de su rostro, la reina adivinando el temor de su marido sujetó las sabanas y las bajó dejando al descubierto el cuerpo vendado en muchas zonas de Raven.

—Con suerte no quedarán muchas marcas— Afirmó tímidamente Darling al no saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos niña?— Le preguntó duramente la reina.

—Tiene contusiones fuertes en el torso, ningún hueso roto por suerte, los cortes que recorren sus extremidades son afortunadamente superficiales, sin embargo lo más preocupante son sus niveles irregulares de energía mágica corriendo por su cuerpo— Admitió— Tendrá que tener un descanso total por al menos dos semanas, hasta que la mayoría de las heridas sanen lo suficiente para dejarle levantarse sin causarle dolor.

El rey seguía sin habla sintiendo como la rabia escalaba por niveles en su ser, odiaba como Snow White había tenido corazón de dañar así a su hija siendo que le debía mucho a la hechicera con el hecho de haber soportado a Apple White y no haberle hecho daño en ninguna ocasión considerando lo insistente que se había mostrado hacia el destino de la bruja malvada de su cuento de hadas.

— ¿Aun crees que no debemos actuar?— Preguntó seriamente la reina.

—Pagará por todo lo que ha hecho, pero lo primero es la salud de Raven antes de tomar cualquier acto con la rabia en la sangre— Dijo el rey ante una inconforme bruja que solo aceptó lo que este argumentaba por lo tenso de la situación.

Darling observó silenciosamente como ambos reyes se retiraban de la habitación y volvió a arropar a la hechicera, mientras lo hacía la reina malvada centró sus violáceos orbes en ella como prejuzgándola un par de segundos antes de retirarse.

Darling encontró que no le temía a la reina malvada, sin embargo era un poco extraño estar allí ahora con la reina, como si su mundo hubiera vuelto a ser puesto de cabeza con situaciones poco convencionales.

No quiso pensar demasiado en ello, así que solo volvió a la vigila del estado de su amiga.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días Raven fue teniendo una recuperación bastante positiva y aunque aún no recuperaba la consciencia completamente, cuando abría los ojos podía aprovechar para alimentarle o darle los analgésicos que requería.

Cuando miraba a su amiga en aquel estado se preguntaba si ella se vería igual cuando había estado en cama, era cierto que ella no le deseaba a nadie pasar por lo que ella, era doloroso e impotente sentirse limitado.

No fue hasta aquel día que Raven abrió los ojos y pudo mirar a su amiga con tranquilidad, ella estaba consciente y a pesar de que no entendía muy bien que sucedida pronto fue puesta al tanto.

—La reina quería romper mi voluntad lo suficiente para que creyera que tú eras la culpable de todo— dijo Raven luego de estar un rato en silencio cuando se actualizaron— Así me liberaría y yo te mataría.

—Sin ensuciarse ella las manos— Dijo con molestia— Es una cobarde.

—Lo es, pero a pesar de todo creo que tuve mucha información que debes saber si piensas seguirla enfrentando— Sonrió débilmente— Sé que podrás enfrentarla.

—Cuéntame… Por favor, ahora no solo debo combatir a la reina por Apple— Admitió acercándose a sujetar las manos de la hechicera— Sino también por ti, no voy a permitir que este ruin crimen se quede así como así, sin castigo.

—Oh Darling— Sonrió enternecida— Lo que te contaré no es fácil de digerir, pero verás, el libro que creía haber destruido no era el verdadero— Dijo sin más.

—Pero, si no hubiera sido real no hubieras recibido tus poderes ¿o sí?

—Pues no sé cómo funciona, pero sigo teniendo una parte de mis poderes— Explicó— Sin mencionar que hay dos libros más, pasa que uno desata una maldición que borra los recuerdos y condiciona a actuar con ciertas características para que los cuentos se cumplan— Suspiró— Algunos logran salir del control de la maldición cuando el cuento se cumple, pero en general los villanos no pueden lograrlo.

—Entonces… Déjame ver, hay un libro verdadero de cuentos, pero ese libro fue reemplazado por uno que desata una maldición… pero si es ese el caso ¿Qué tiene de malo el bueno?

—Que si el bueno continuara vivo, nuestros cuentos se hubieran olvidado o a eso le temían las personas de la antigüedad— Le contó— Al parecer los cuentos clásicos se repiten, pero el libro elige a las personas que seguirán ese destino y otros cuentos se escriben a cada momento.

—Entonces, ¿Es probable que no debiera de seguir el destino de damisela en apuros?— Preguntó con felicidad.

—Así es Darling y tampoco yo debo seguir el destino de mi madre…— Por un momento meditó en eso ultimo— ¿Y mi madre?

Darling miró a su amiga y sorprendida de lo que le iba a contar a la muchacha tomó un profundo suspiro preparándose para contarle.

—Bueno, digamos que tu madre está muy cambiada, no es la misma persona que vimos en el juego de dragones.

— ¿Cómo cambiada?— La miró confundida.

—Buena, se comporta sin maldad, si, cínica y un tanto fría, pero no cruel, malvada, ni peligrosa— Explico— Y cariñosa con tu padre…

—Eso es bueno…— Sonrió Raven— Quizás logró romper la maldición— Miró a Darling— ¿Podrías decirles que he despertado?— Le pidió la hechicera.

—Claro, con gusto, solo te sobres fuerces despierta, aun debes descansar— Le informó.

—Anda, ve, no lo haré.

Darling se dirigió hasta la sala del trono donde ambos reyes jugaban tranquilamente una partida de ajedrez cuando la muchacha se presentó ante ambos como respeto.

—Sus majestades…

—Oh Darling, si estás fuera de la habitación de Raven debes tener buenas noticias— Sonrió el rey bueno.

Darling sintió la pesada mirada de la reina malvada sobre ella y de alguna manera se sintió como si un enorme dragón se preparara para comerla, de manera en la que solo asintió, creía que era claro que no le agradaba a la reina.

—Anda, habla, no te quedes allí sin decir nada— La alentó con indiferencia la mujer.

—Raven, ha recuperado la consciencia y ha pedido que ustedes la vean— Explicó.

Darling sonrió al ver la reacción de los reyes, quienes se miraron sorprendidos, compartiendo aquel brillo cómplice con la mirada.

—Tomate un descanso Darling, sé que lo has hecho por lealtad a tu a mi hija, pero debes descansar en tus aposentos, anda— Le dijo el rey— Así tomate el resto del día para que te relajes, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Raven personalmente.

—Gracias su majestad.

La muchacha miró como los reyes se dirigían a la habitación saliendo de la sala del trono, de alguna manera no podía comparar aquella relación amorosa con la que sus padres tenían, porque sin embargo los reyes del reino negro se veían realmente enamorados y sinceros. Mientras que en sus padres sabía que las apariencias y la ahora aparente maldición los mantenía juntos, ambos eran tan diferentes y a la par era como si nunca se hubieran tolerado. Sin embargo ella veía aquel destino cada vez que posaba su mirada en su madre.

Cuando miraba a su madre bordando no veía nada más que un cascaron vacío, incluso cuando afirmaba ser feliz no lo parecía, le temía a terminar así, casada con un rey y viviendo como una reina llena de lujos, perfecta, sumisa pero infeliz a pesar de todas las riquezas, facilidades y bienes que poseía.

Sin tener nada más que hacer decidió dar una vuelta y después tratar de dormir un poco.

.

.

.

Snow White estaba furiosa, en días anteriores no solo había perdido a la hechicera, si no que la reina malvada había logrado liberarse del espejo nuevamente, buscaba culpables con los cuales descargar su ira, pues no podía creer que eso le pasara a ella.

Recorría su oficina con un vaso de sidra de manzana en su mano, miraba su reino pensativa, necesitaba idear alguna forma de que las cosas volvieran a su lado de la balanza.

El reino seguía en guerra, no tenía idea de cuando el reino negro volvería a atacarla con la furia de lo ocurrido en el duelo y la posible venganza de lo que le había hecho a su princesa, pero eso no le interesaba. El reino negro era un juego de niños en comparación a lo que resultaba para ella eliminar a Darling Charming, aquella chiquilla se había burlado de ella como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

No podía continuar de aquella manera, debía buscar la forma de poder tener la cabeza de Darling Charming en su poder, de la nada en su cabeza llegó una idea, comenzó a pedirle a los enanos distintos libros, haría algo de investigación antes de idear un plan y de que capturaran a los traidores que habían liberado a la reina malvada.

.

.

.

Darling se pasó por los establos y mientras buscaba el caballo que usaba habitualmente lo encontró, su corcel blanco de crines perfectamente cortadas, lo había extrañado tanto en los últimos meses.

_Sir Gallopard era una cruza que su padre realizó especialmente para ella, entre la mejor yegua de los desiertos y un semental pura sangre, el resultado fue un caballo fuerte, resistente, leal, rápido y con una condición excepcional, su caballo había sacado la línea genética de mantener siempre en alto su cola y una melena negra abundante que contrastaba con su pelaje blanco. _

_Sin embargo, cuando Sir Gallopard era tan solo un potrillo, siempre se perdía entre los campos, sin que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlo, solo Darling quien al escuchar que probablemente el potrillo se había escapado, salía a los establos y comenzaba a llamar a su caballo quien ante su voz aparecía con las orejas agachadas, sabiendo que lo que había hecho no estaba bien._

_No fue hasta que Sir Gallopard tenía cuatro años con ella y la acompañaba fielmente cuando salían a trotar cada mañana que Darling se enteró de la verdad. _

_Había discutido con su madre porque la había mirado jugando con sus hermanos con sus espadas, ante la molestia que aquella llamada de atención le había causado salió a los jardines a caminar, su camino la llevó hasta los establos mirando a todos los corceles hasta llegar al suyo._

_El gran caballo comenzó a lamer las palmas de las manos de Darling, las cuales se encontraban enrojecidas y una de ellas sangrante, su madre la había arrodillado con las palmas extendidas para recibir varazos en ellas, no era nuevo para la joven ya que ese incidente le había pasado un par de veces._

— _¿Te preocupas por mí?— Miró a su fiel caballo y recargó su cabeza contra la del animal acariciándola— Parece que eres el único…_

_A pesar de que tenía una relación muy buena con sus hermanos, evitaba que estos se enterasen de la dura crianza que le correspondía a ella, sentía que si lo hacía ellos podrían salir lastimados por protegerla cosa que no quería ni para su gemelo, menos para su hermano Daring, quien a ojos de sus padres era Perfecto._

_Ese día decidió que iba a escapar, no le interesaba ser una damisela y no soportaba a sus maestros privados, quienes también repartían golpes por su cuerpo para obligarla a obedecer y ser una dama perfecta. Subió al lomo del corcel sin importarle que estaba montando a pelo, en realidad no era tan extraño para ella, por lo que solo emprendió el trote con el caballo haciendo que este brincara los arbustos del jardín dirigiéndose a la salida principal, pasó el mercado a toda velocidad y bajando por la ciudadela del reino y llegó hasta el camino de los bosques de encinos y abetos._

_Recorrió el bosque por horas hasta que cayendo la noche eligió una cueva donde podría descansar un poco, sin embargo una luz dorada y cegadora ilumino el interior de la cueva despertándola, eran hadas que la habían encontrado. Y aunque no hablaba su lengua las siguió hasta el campamento de las hadas del bosque quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos._

_Por el día siguiente salió para continuar su camino escuchando a lo lejos voces de caballeros y los cascos de muchos caballos, de pronto sintió temor y miedo de ser encontrada, estaba demasiado a la vista y cuando los caballeros se acercaban sabía que debía entregarse, aunque la sorpresa la llenó cuando pasaron de largo de ella, entonces entendió porque el caballo no era encontrado, Sir Gallopard era mágico y no permitía que nadie los viera tanto a él como a su jinete._

_Luego de aquel incidente volvió a casa y aunque se justificó con haberse perdido en el bosque, un nuevo castigo de parte de mamá le esperó, a pesar de todo podía sentirse satisfecha de saber que su caballo de alguna manera tenía habilidades mágicas._

Abrazó a su gran caballo y sonrió para poder acicalarlo como a él le gustaba recibiendo relinchidos y pequeños sonidos de satisfacción y felicidad del caballo.

Al caer la tarde se fue a sus aposentos a tratar de dormir, quedándose gran parte de la tarde dormida, hasta las tres de la madrugada que su insomnio se hizo presente levantándola para llegar hasta su tejado favorito.

Se quedó en aquel lugar reflexionando sobre la guerra, su amiga y la llegada de la reina malvada ¿Volvería Snow White a atacarla? ¿Dañaría a más seres queridos de ella? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se arremolinaban en su mente haciéndola desear que lo que sucedía no fuera más que un sueño.

Sin embargo no era un sueño, todo eso estaba pasando, sucedía. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta cuando una mujer apareció a su lado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Charming?— La llamó por su apellido sentándose a su lado.

Darling sintió tensarse en cuanto escuchó aquella voz, no era como que tratar a la reina malvada fuera cosa de todos los días, además de que realmente no se lo esperaba.

—Solo pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido…

—Pero no solo piensas, ¿o sí?— La miró— También te estás culpando de todo lo que ha pasado— Sentenció.

Miró a la mujer sorprendida, analizándola con calma, de alguna manera había dado justo en el clavo pues desde lo que había sucedido en la guerra no dejaba de pensar que ella era la culpable de tantas desgracias que comenzaban a desatarse en su nombre.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Llevo muchos años de vida chiquilla, además vivir entre los espejos me ha permitido observar el comportamiento de los humanos— Dijo con simpleza— Tu demuestras tu culpa al querer ser distante con los que te rodean, cuando te sientes así finges que eres de hierro y te vuelves más obediente y servicial de lo normal, para llenar ese hueco de culpa con tus buenas acciones nuevas— Suspiró y miro la falta de luna aquella noche— Y te ocupas hasta que tu cuerpo no puede más esperando que tu insomnio no te ataque saturándote aún más la cabeza.

La Charming miró a aquella perspicaz mujer y asintió silenciosamente. La reina tenía razón con cada palabra, la había leído como un libro y había dado justo en el clavo de sus padecimientos.

—No soporto la idea de que otros salgan lastimados por mi culpa…

—A veces las cosas suceden por obra del destino y no somos capaces de entender el verdadero sentido de ello— Explicó la reina.

—Es que simplemente, no entiendo porque si yo soy la culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido, otros tienen que pagar por mis pecados— Se llevó una mano a su cabello que no llevaba su arreglado habitual

—Oh pequeña Darling, las cosas no son siempre como quisiéramos…— Habló con certeza.

—Es tan… aterrador y confuso todo— Miró a la mujer.

—Cuando supe que debía convertirme en la reina malvada la idea me pareció horrenda— Comenzó a contarle— Las personas me temían un forma que no sabría explicar, pero lo peor de todo eran sus comentarios a mí los cuales siempre fueron hirientes…

—Yo no sé si soportaría el rechazo— Admitió.

—Le tienes miedo a eso Darling, pero especialmente has creído tontamente que estando sola vas a lograr más que estando acompañada— Suspiró— Al punto que quiero llegar es a que no te rindas— Miró por primera vez a la rubia— antes de firmar mi ambiente me consumió, deje que lo que otros decían de mi por ser hija de quien era construyera mi personalidad y me volví la reina mala que todos ansiaban ver como enemiga de Snow White, no fui lo suficientemente valiente para negarme a ser un títere más del destino.

Darling no dijo nada apreciando a la mujer que para ese momento no usaba su corona, sino que llevaba sus cabellos morados sueltos, el cual le llegaba a media espalda, en su rostro no había un solo gramo de maquillaje y entonces admiró la belleza de esta, era incluso más bella que Blancanieves pues las arrugas apenas y se notaban en su faz. Entonces comprendió de dónde provenía la belleza de Raven, quien era abrumadoramente parecida a su madre en aquellos rasgos ligeramente afilados, aunque combinados con los bonachones de su padre.

—Ahora estás en medio de una guerra con alguien poderosa, y quiero creer que lo dicho por Enrique es verdad y que lo haces por amor verdadero, y si es el caso puedes vencerla y destruir de una vez por todas ese libro maldito— Afirmó.

— ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?— Le preguntó confundida.

—Porque mi esposo y mi hija te aprecian, aunque no comprendo porque, tengo entendido que has ayudado en muchas ocasiones a Enrique y Raven, entonces de alguna manera quiero darte la oportunidad— Suspiró— Además, cualquier persona que odie Snow es de mi agrado, a pesar de estar libre de la maldición, me ha dado motivos para desear despellejarla viva.

—Créame, quiero que esto termine.

—Más te vale que detengas a Snow niña o seguirá dañando a más personas, así actúa ella.

—Lo haré.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Darling se decidió por agradecerle a la reina lo de su caballo.

—Gracias por traer a Sir Gallopard…

—No tenía idea que era tuyo, lo tome porque tenía energía mágica.

—Aun así, lo trajo de vuelta a mí y se lo agradezco.

—Eres demasiado encantadora— Admitió— Eso me asquea un poco.

—No puedo evitarlo, es algo que viene de familia— Sonrió débilmente y soltó una suave risa.

—Definitivamente eres una Charming— Negó antes de bajar del tejado— Me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Lo haré pronto— Aseguró la muchacha.

Cuando la reina malvada la dejó allí pensativa sobre el tejado su libro comenzó a brillar, por lo que se lo sacó del cuello para leer lo que se dibujaba en las páginas.

"_Te extraño, hoy no pude dormir, la habitación se siente tan vacía sin Raven y ahora que no está no tengo a quien molestar cuando pienso demasiado.  
Mi madre está furiosa, afortunadamente no ha sospechado de ninguno de nosotros por lo de la reina malvada, pero me preocupa mucho que esté planeando, está demasiado silenciosa y eso no es bueno."_

Darling sonrió al leer aquello de la fina y bien cuidada caligrafía de su chica y se dispuso a contestarle.

"_No sabes cómo me gustaría estar contigo, llevarte por el bosque de paseo y pasar por ti luego de tus sesiones del consejo escolar para ir a tomar la merienda. Aunque las cosas por aquí parecen tranquilas yo sé que esto es una guerra fría ante la tensión política de ambos reinos. Ansió que llegue el día de volver a verte."_

Y era cierto, ansiaba el poder ver de nuevo a la muchacha, la extrañaba demasiado pues habían pasado semanas desde su último encuentro en medio del bosque.

"_¿Y si nos vemos? Puedo escaparme del toque de queda del viernes, podemos pasar el fin de semana juntas en algún lugar."_

Lo pensó un momento, pero en realidad la idea le parecía buena, si lo hablaba con el rey estaba segura de que no habría ningún problema mientras solo se acercara a la frontera para llevarla consigo, en la tierra que no era ni del reino negro, como tampoco pertenecía al reino blanco, había pueblos tranquilos donde rentaban cabañas cerca de los bosques, quizás aquello podría funcionar.

"_Ya sé dónde podremos ir, Pasare por ti en la cascada encantada."_

Sonrió tontamente, ver a su amada la hacía sentirse feliz.

"_lo haré, te quiero, creo que volveré a intentar dormir, nos vemos el viernes mi gran caballero"_

Suspiró con dulzura y se despidió igualmente.

"_Yo también te quiero, espero con ansias nuestro encuentro"_

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Muy bieeeen, una disculpa, tarde un poco en actualizar esta vez, pero pues, con esto de que se esta volviendo loco el mundo, estoy teniendo dificultades para escribir, en realidad esta cuarentena la estoy pasando inundada de tareas, pero espero que estén todos bien, se estén cuidando y para disipar un poco la tensión en la que hemos estado sometidos les dejo este capitulini y les deseo lo mejor ¡Nos Leemos pronto!


	14. Capítulo XIV: Amor y Consuelo

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_._

_._

_**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas +18, lease bajo su propia responsabilidad y por favor no denuncie si no le gusta, porque he sido clara que es un fic Yuri, con escenas violentas y sexuales, advertidos quedan.**_

.

.

_**Capítulo XIV: Amor y Consuelo**_

.

.

.

Tras aquellas notas ocasionales cada que tenían tiempo Darling se encontraba muy ilusionada con la posibilidad de ir a mirar a su amada, aunque fuera de muchas maneras tan peligroso. No obstante como ella era ahora un caballero debía de pedirle la autorización a su rey de poder ausentarse por lo menos un día, de alguna manera tenía cierto temor de pedirle aquello al rey, lo peor que podría pasar sería que no se le permitiera marcharse.

Se encontraba frente a las puertas de la sala del trono pensando como pedirle al rey que le permitiese aquello, que si lo ponía en palabras ciertamente sonaba como una total locura.

Cuando se decidió entró a la sala mirando en dirección al rey, quien estaba en aquella ocasión el solo, probablemente la reina estaría con Raven volviendo a conocerse, claro que aquello era lo que estaba pasando desde que la reina se sintió más normal.

—Oh Darling, no te esperaba, dime ¿Qué te aqueja?—

—Su majestad, en esta ocasión yo quisiera pedirle que me permita ausentarme— Le pidió.

—Ausentarte ¿hay algún motivo específico para eso?— Le preguntó curioso.

—Bueno verá yo… quiero ir a verme con Apple— Lo miró.

El hombre se pasó una mano acariciando su barba mientras analizaba a la chica con seriedad.

— ¿No es eso peligroso considerando que estamos en guerra Darling?— Le interrogó con tranquilidad.—Acabamos de recuperar a Raven, no quiero perderte a ti y tener que idear un rescate que desate más violencia— Le explicó.

—Yo lo sé— Suspiró— pero prometo ser cuidadosa, no me atraparan, solo entraré poco tiempo al reino blanco y saldré de allí.

El hombre la miró seriamente acariciando su barba suavemente, no estaba muy seguro de que lo que la chica iba a ser fuera lo correcto.

— ¿En cuánto quieres ausentarte? Me refiero a que día, claro.

—Bueno, quisiera ausentarme el viernes, quizás buena parte del sábado…

No era que le tuviera miedo al hombre frente a ella, pero sin duda alguna sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo correcto mismo motivo por el que no estaba tan segura de soltarle todo eso al rey.

—Te responderé mañana— Afirmó— Quiero pensarlo bien para estar seguro.

—Comprendo, gracias señor— Lo reverencio levemente— En ese caso me retiro.

Darling salió del salón del trono dejando al rey solo, quien comenzó a meditar las cosas poco a poco.

.

.

.

Habían pasado al menos dos días desde que podía mantenerse consciente durante más tiempo y lo que más le había sorprendido es que era cierto que su madre la había sacado del infierno que significaba estar entre los cuatro muros de piedra del calabozo de Snow White, lo último que ella recordaba antes de haber despertado era precisamente haber mirado a la mujer salir del calabozo luego de un nuevo interrogatorio que como siempre había salido bastante mal, pues ella se negaba a contestar cualquier pregunta y en suma se resistía a las numerosas pociones y métodos de interrogatorio que la mujer usaba en su contra.

_Solo una ocasión una de las pociones fue sumamente efectiva, pues cuando encontró que se sentía obligada a decir la verdad, una resolución brillante llegó a su cabeza._

—_Bien, ahora hablemos ¿Cómo se compone tú reino?._

—_Cinco, tres o cuatro, el conejo blanco que se ahoga en el té, porque el café resulta muy agrio— Dijo sonriendo._

_Snow White la miró colérica ante aquellos balbuceos que la hechicera había soltado, pero la muchacha solo podía sonreír._

—_Pero si… Esta poción te iba a hacer decir la verdad…— Gruñó sujetándola por el cuello._

—_La he dicho… Pero en enigmañol— Dijo tenuemente al sentir la asfixia contra su garganta presionada._

— _¡Maldita bruja!— La azotó nuevamente contra el muro_

Raven sonrió, sin duda alguna, el conocer a Maddie desde su infancia y haber pasado media vida con ella le había ayudado en mucho en comprender a medias el enigmañol, eso y que había pasado algunos ratos en la biblioteca a tratando de estudiarlo.

Otra cosa que tenía desorientada a Raven era la presencia de su madre, que si bien le alegraba verla le confundía mucho aquella falta de aura malvada, era como si jamás hubiese sido malvada en lo absoluto.

Claro que lo que seguía en ella era ese frío e indiferente carácter de siempre, pero sabía que su padre estaba tan tranquilo, feliz y en paz se debía a que su madre realmente había hecho un fuerte cambio en cuanto a su personalidad de villana.

No entendía del todo bien que sucedía, pero asumía que algo tenia que ver con todo lo que Snow White le había confesado sobre el gran libro de los cuentos de hadas maldito ¿Y si su madre había logrado romper la maldición luego de tanto? Sin embargo, en ese caso, ¿Ella recordaba todo el mal que había causado? ¿O simplemente se vería todo como una pesadilla?, sin duda aquello la confundía de sobre manera y la hacía cuestionarse demasiadas cosas.

Recostada sobre la cama miraba el techo de piedra de su habitación y suspiraba suavemente, quizás debía dejar de pensar tanto en ello. No se dio cuenta de que estaba tan concentrada hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a aquella mujer que dominaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento.

—Raven…— La llamó su madre.

—Madre— Mencionó tensamente observándola.

Su madre lucia tan diferente sin aquel tocado y la corona enorme, apenas recordaba que el cabello de su madre era tan parecido al propio, pero tampoco sabía que era tan largo en realidad, pronto terminó por darse cuenta de que usaba un vestido menos gótico, reemplazado por uno de corte recto y escote en V, con mangas largas, en su cuello solo colgaba una fina gargantilla de metal elfico y con una amatista engarzada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Vacía como un cascaron, no creo que sea capaz de hacer magia en mucho tiempo— Admitió frustrada— He tratado de hacer levitar cosas y nada.

—Me refería a salud— Miró seriamente a la muchacha.

Raven había respondido a ello así acostumbrada a que habitualmente la reina oscura solo gustaba saber de sus avances mágicos y sus aptitudes como villana, más que por la salud de ella o incluso su día cuando solían hablar por el espejo.

—Oh… Lo siento, la costumbre— Suspiró— Adolorida y muy débil aún, lo que más me duele son las muñecas.

—Es normal, colgaste mucho tiempo de ellas, es un milagro que no se hubiesen dislocado— Admitió.

El silencio, aquel silencio incomodo, era claro que madre e hija no sabían muy bien como comenzar a hablar, quizás era por los sucesos anteriores o simplemente tras tantos años tenían que aprender a conocerse de nuevo.

—No te recordaba con el cabello suelto— Confesó su hija.

—Desde que volví a salir del espejo fue como salir de un gran letargo— Le contó— Como si volviera a ser yo…

La reina guardó silencio, no sabía muy bien como comenzar a explicarle eso a su hija, quien probablemente no tenía conocimientos del verdadero libro, la maldición o que siquiera le podría creer que todas aquellas acciones malvadas y que incluso el daño que alguna vez llegó a causarle no era realmente ella.

— ¿Rompiste la maldición?— Preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Sabes de la maldición?...— La miró estupefacta ante aquella revelación.

—Blancanieves me contó todo en busca de conseguir mi confianza para que le confesara muchas cosas y firmara mi destino…

La mujer solo apretó los labios en una fina línea y tomó la silla del escritorio de madera de ébano del cuarto de su hija, la habitación de Raven estaba pintada con paredes lilas, tenía un gran tamaño, un cuarto privado de baño con una corriente de agua tibia que siempre corría por un pequeño canal de piedra, en la habitación tenía un armario de madera enorme donde debía estar su ropa, su cama matrimonial con cabecera de herrería negra con hojas de plata que simulaba que las ramas de un árbol sostenían su colchón, en la habitación había un escritorio de ébano negro con una silla tallada a mano a juego, un librero del lado derecho cercano a la ventana principal del cuarto se extendía repleto de libros de herbolaria, cerca de la cama dos burós de noche de madera de roble, hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación una mesa más se abría paso, esta era metálica y había sobre esta muchos objetos e instrumentos químicos junto a varios herbarios y libros, Raven habitualmente realizaba sus aceites, jabones, cremas o pociones de cuidado de la piel.

—Entiendo, entonces sabrás que… muchas cosas de las que tú conocías no era yo realmente ¿Verdad?

—Recién comienzo a asimilarlo— Admitió.

—Sabes, cuando te vi allí donde el calabozo… tuve mucho miedo de perderte— Tomó su mano y la acarició con calma— pocas veces te lo he dicho Raven, pero en realidad te amo, eres mi única hija y siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, aunque muchas acciones, palabra o actos de mi parte durante la maldición te hicieran pensar en lo contrario— Suspiró.

—Yo…— Raven se había esperado cualquier cosa de su madre, menos aquellas dulces palabras que siempre había anhelado escuchar.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón latía alegre de sentirse lleno y pleno con una de las únicas cosas que necesito en su vida para concebir una verdadera felicidad; la aprobación y el cariño de su madre sin condicionarla a ser algo que no era.

—Muchas veces quise escucharte decir eso… Y ahora que lo escucho no puedo creerlo— Admitió con una débil sonrisa, limpió sus lágrimas con algo de dificultad por su dolor muscular y apretó con suavidad la mano que su madre sostenía— Te amo mamá… a pesar de todo.

—Esta es quizás un oportunidad para conocernos de nuevo quizás— Le sonrió— Así podrás saber quién era yo antes de la maldición…

—Y lo sabré…

La reina notó como la muchacha ahora mismo se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta por lo que simplemente beso su frente con dulzura y le sonrió a su pajarilla.

—Debes descansar… El doctor vendrá a revisarte en unas horas para saber cuánto has mejorado— Le sonrió.

—Lo haré…

—Y en cuanto a tu magia no te preocupes… Es un tanto normal, te forzaron tanto que pronto encontraremos como volver a la normalidad tu flujo de energía… solo descansa Raven— Le pidió su madre.

La hechicera solo volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas cerrando los ojos, la reina miró como su hija comenzaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo sintiendo en su pecho una punzada, su Raven no debía estar en aquel estado, ella nunca le había hecho daño a nadie como para merecerse aquel daño y sin embargo allí estaba, postrada en una cama recuperándose de haber pasado días encadenada como un animal, torturada e interrogada como un criminal, el estómago se le retorcía de rabia y furia, pues antes de cualquier cosa ella era madre y deseaba despellejar viva a Snow White, no obstante aun no era el momento.  
Ella solo dio un último vistazo a su hija que respiraba tranquilamente en su sueño profundo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido.

.

.

.

El rey daba vueltas por la oficina, aún continuaba pensando en el permiso que la Charming le había solicitado y aunque no encontraba correcto dejarla salir de aquella manera tan intempestiva y poco responsable de su parte, sentía un poco de pena por la muchacha.

Darling hasta el día en que estaban había sufrido mucho, los primeros días de guerra la pobre se encontraba traumatizada por haber matado a muchos soldados en el campo de batalla y casi juraba que aun cargaba aquel peso sobre sus hombros injustamente, culpándose y auto flagelándose por todo ello, sin mencionar que había rebajado su sangre azul al pedirle que la convirtiera en uno más de sus caballeros sabiendo que ella era una princesa y probablemente llegaría a ser reina en algún momento. Aquellos motivos conformaban una de las razones por las cuales consideraba injusto no permitirle marcharse algunos días, quizás era necesario que la rubia sanara sus heridas con su amada, de esa manera dejaría de torturarse a sí misma, autoproclamándose un monstruo como sabía que lo hacía.

Bastaba con mirarla algunos minutos para saber que ahora mismo la orgullosa Darling Charming estaba en el punto de quiebre donde su habitual ego se había convertido en autocompasión y un terrible miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que ahora mismo no era ni por asomo la chica de hacía meses atrás, la chica evitaba verse en los espejos muy seguido, aunque levantaba la cabeza y erguía la espalda al caminar o al hablar con alguien, notaba en sus ojos la ausencia de su habitual brillo, le daba rabia y tristeza que una joven tan bella, con tanto potencial y espíritu comenzara a verse manchada por los pecados que nunca cometió.

Cuando recién la conoció se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en que a él le gustaría que su Raven encontrara a alguien como la muchacha de los mechones celestes, aunque fuese una chica, inteligente, amable, respetuosa y que realmente amara a su hija, en realidad nunca le había importado lo que otros hicieran en sus sabanas mientras el amor estuviese involucrado en cada parte de la relación.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a apreciar tanto a la princesa, quien era demasiado diferente de sus padres, a quienes conoció perfectamente y eran insoportables en comparación de su hija, mientras que estos pecaban de ególatras, altivos y arcaicos, Darling era un joven noble, de buen corazón y bastante humilde, podía decir perfectamente que la veía como una hija más, así como apreciaba a Madeline o Cedar Wood, ambas amigas de la infancia de su hija.

Negó levemente mirando por la ventana del despacho, por esta miró a susodicha entrenando duramente con su espada, se notaba que se esforzaba por ser la mejor versión de sí misma aunque la oscuridad se vaciara sobre ella.

—Cariño— Lo llamó una voz desde la puerta— ¿En qué piensas?— Se acercó la dueña de la voz hasta el hombre— Llevas mucho pensando…

—Solo pienso en…

—La chiquilla Charming ¿No?— Suspiró.

—Sí, ella me ha pedido que la deje ir al reino blanco a mirarse con la hija de Snow White— Explicó.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

El hombre se sorprendió de que su mujer se tomara aquello con suma tranquilidad, aunque en realidad ella pocas veces tomaba algo con exaltación, era quizás por eso que en su faceta de la maldición logró hacer tanto daño, su calculador y frío pensamiento la volvían de cuidado.

—Qué es peligroso e impulsivo dejar que ella cometa semejante locura— Sentencio con la voz un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Olvidas que clase locuras hacías tu por mí?— Lo observó inquisitivamente y sonrió con maldad.

—No… Ravena pero, esto es diferente.

—Es lo mismo, a cualquiera de los dos pudo esperarnos un momento terrible, sin embargo míranos, aquí estamos veinte años después, con una hija, un reino y una guerra en puerta— Suspiró— Olvida la parte de la guerra... El punto es que, no puedes detenerla, el amor es así, libre, rebelde e intempestivo y nosotros somos la viva muestra de eso… Esas chicas son jóvenes, están llenas de amor y estoy segura de que si quieren verse es porque quieren derrumbarse en los brazos de la otra antes de llenarse de energías para volver a salir a enfrentar al mundo.

El silencio llenó la habitación un momento, mientras el hombre procesaba las palabras de la mujer, las cuales eran reales, lógicas y abrumadoramente precisas.

—Tienes razón…

.

.

.

Darling no sabía cómo, ni porque el rey había accedido a dejarla marchar, pero no iba a cuestionarlo, porque sin duda alguna le alegraba que ahora mismo se dirigiera a mirar su amada luego de semanas sin poder verse, sin mencionar que se sorprendía de que faltaban tres meses para que cumpliese un año en el reino negro, casi un año desde que comenzó toda la locura que la rodeaba a ella y a Apple White.

Cabalgó varias horas hasta llegar las profundidades del bosque donde se dedicó a esquivar a los caballeros que vigilaban el bosque, no fue hasta llegando a la cercanías de Ever After que agradeció que Sir Gallopard fuera tomado por la reina en su escape, le estaba haciendo más fácil las cosas.

Cuando la miró a lo lejos, acercándose a ella tocó dos veces el cuello de su corcel revelándose ante la rubia, bajó del caballo y se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza, antes de que la White le robara un beso que hizo que el pecho de Darling se llenara de calor mientras en su estómago parecía que una manada de mariposas saldrían disparadas de este, sin duda era más hermoso cuando la rubia le robara los besos a ella.

—Te extrañé mucho— Le murmuró la princesa cerca de los labios cuando se separaron.

—Y yo a ti…— Le sonrió— Pero debemos ir a otro lugar para no ser atrapadas— Le aconsejó.

Darling subió a Apple a su caballo y en acto seguido ella se montó igual dándole las señas al caballo de que debía ocultarlas, para comenzar a moverse por los bosques.

Disfrutaron en silencio el camino que se hacía hasta que pudieron visualizar a lo lejos un poblado, Darling se adentró en este hasta una posada, bajó del caballo y le pidió a Apple que se quedara cuidando de este, prometió tardar poco y así lo hizo, salió de allí con una sonrisa, un saco lleno de cosas y un manojo de llaves.

Darling tomo las riendas de Sir Gallopard y comenzó a guiarlo por una vereda que los llevaba hasta el bosque libre, el que estaba lejos de ambas fronteras, siguieron por un rato hasta que una inquieta Apple cuestionó.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tranquila, casi llegamos— Le sonrió Darling— Confía en mí.

Apple no le quedó más remedio que asentir, hasta que llegaron a una cabaña oculta entre los árboles, Darling sonrió ayudando a Apple a bajar del corcel y sacó otro saco de las alforjas, dejándole manzanas en el suelo a su acompañante, el caballo relinchó contento haciendo que Apple riera suavemente.

—A alguien sí que le gustan las manzanas— Sonrió.

—Le fascinan, es un mimado, pero hoy se las ganó— Admitió antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña.

Se apartó levemente haciendo una reverencia a la princesa antes de comentar. Algo.

—Primero las damas bellas.

Apple se sonrojó levemente con una suave risa antes de pasar al interior de aquella cabaña.

Debía admitir que el lugar era sumamente hermoso, por fuera aparentaba una simple cabaña pero por dentro tenia madera pulida en las paredes y los suelos eran de piedra, una gran chimenea destacaba en el centro de esta, alrededor sillones de piel y una alfombra que se veía suave y mullida. Una cocina grande con horno de piedra destacaba al lado de la sala con un desayunador de bancos altos. Se adentraron más hasta llegar a la habitación principal con una cama tamaño King, muebles de madera natural, solo aceitada y lámparas mágicas.

—Es hermoso…

—Podremos estar seguras aquí… Nadie nos encontrará— Le aseguró— Lo cierto es que necesitaba verte, quería verte y me hace muy feliz estar aquí contigo— Confesó con un suave sonrojo.

—Darling…

La White miró con tranquilidad a la rubia y se sonrojó al notar que lucía más bella de aquella forma, temerosa, sin saber cómo proceder, nerviosa, era hermosa por la inocencia que reflejaba a la hora de tratarla porque lo evidente es que deseaba tratarla como una reina, cosa que le encantaba, sentirse de esa manera con la Charming. No obstante ella misma se derretía de nervios, sin saber cómo proceder ante la muchacha, la intimidaba de una manera que no sabía explicar, su mente hacia cortocircuito y no era capaz de hablar con elocuencia alguna, como si con ella redescubriera el lenguaje de una forma diferente y mágica.

— ¿Soy tonta si digo que nunca te había visto tan hermosa?— Le sonrió Darling.

—Para nada, piensas eso porque no te has mirado a un espejo— Arremetió contra ella con esas palabras.

—Aunque lograra mirarme seguiría pensando lo mismo— Susurró abrazando su cintura.

—Tú eres algo excepcional Darling… Eres muy bella y demasiado buena, caballerosa, amable… Y creo que cada día más que pasa me estoy enamorando de ti— Sonrió llevando las manos a su cuello para acercarla más a ella

—Tengo miedo de intoxicarte— Admitió— Últimamente siento como si me rompiera en mil pedazos y lo que menos quiero es dañarte con mis demonios

Darling observó aquellos ojos que la miraban con calma, en ellos no veía pureza sin embargo. Un escalofrío cruzo su columna vertebral cuando Apple introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camisa acariciando la piel de su cuello y parte de su trapecio.

—No podemos ser buenos por completo… Yo también me he roto, me estrellé contra el desconocimiento de no saber quién era realmente y sé que todo lo que ha pasado es difícil— Admitió comenzando a darle suaves besos— Pero yo quiero intoxicarme contigo, juntar todas tus piezas y que tu juntes las mías… Vamos a reconstruirnos.

Apple se acercó a la muchacha rubia y comenzó a besarla con las emociones encontradas que tenía en su ser, llevó sus manos a los mechones rubios platinados de la contraria y enredó sus dedos en ellos, quería poder fundirse en el calor de aquel beso que fue subiendo de tono a cada segundo que pasaba. Darling afianzó más el agarre en la cintura de la princesa mientras simplemente comenzó a dejarse llevar por la situación.

No era que Apple quisiera aprovecharse del frágil estado de su acompañante, pero lo cierto era que quería poder desbordar aquella creciente pasión entre los brazos de su caballero.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno las obligó y jadearon contra los labios de la otra, Darling miró a la princesa y rodeo su cintura de nuevo con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia ella, Apple había encendido los sentimientos que desconocía en si misma, era como volverse loca de remate, se inclinó sobre la rubia y dejó un par de besos recorriendo su cuello con calma, hurtaba poco a poco la esencia de la piel de su princesa, ese aroma canela y manzanas que la volvían loca.

Podía sentir como la princesa masajeaba su cuero cabelludo aferrándose de este para atraerla más a su piel o incluso irle marcando por donde quería que repartiera sus besos y caricias.

—Darling…— Jadeó en el oído de la peliblanca— Te necesito demasiado.

Apple separó al caballero de ella y la miró con fogosidad lanzándola contra la cama, Darling cayó de espaldas contra el colchón, sus piernas estaban abiertas y Apple aprovechó esto sentándose en estas y volvió a arremeter contra su amante besándola nuevamente y mientras el beso iba aumentando en su profundidad, la princesa llevó sus manos por adentro de la camisa de poeta de su caballero deleitándose con el tacto de su suave piel. La aludida al sentir como las manos de la otra se deslizaban por su piel comenzó a desabrochar el corsé que mantenía el vestido de Apple en su lugar, Apple cortó el beso y al separarse de Darling jaló la prenda que cubría su torso hacía arriba sacándola con algo de violencia del cuerpo de la Charming revelando su pecho con un sujetador celeste.

La princesa puso las manos sobre el pecho de Darling y la empujó para que se recostase y se sentó sobre su abdomen asegurándose de tener toda la atención de ella y deslizó con lentitud su vestido de su cuerpo quedándose únicamente en un conjunto de bragas y sujetador de encaje blanco. A Darling se le secó la boca al mirar a su amada de aquella forma, tan inocente con el color de esa lencería y a la vez con ese toque dominante del que hizo gala desde el primer momento, contempló su delgado cuerpo, su piel blanca y pálida y con timidez llevó sus manos a su abdomen. Comenzó a tocar la suave piel de la muchacha, deleitándose con la suavidad de este, lo palpó con más fuerza notando la firmeza de este, percatándose de que Apple tenía un cuerpo más atlético de lo que alguna vez pensó, aquel pensamiento la golpeó con una onda de calor en su zona baja que subía hasta el rubor de sus mejillas.

Darling acarició la línea de su abdomen al pie del sujetador y bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de la rubia, Apple la miró con calma y guío sus manos a que Darling la sujetara por sus glúteos sin cohibiciones inclinándose a disfrutar del cuello de la Charming con besos y suaves mordidas que bajaron hasta su clavícula, volvió a separarse lentamente del cuerpo del caballero y admiró por primera vez a su protectora. La Charming tenía el abdomen marcado de una forma delicada como la misma, así como sus brazos se veían fuertes, marcados por los músculos de sus actividades, retiró el sujetador celeste de esta y sonrió notando que sus senos eran medianos, quizás del tamaño de dos toronjas pequeñas, sonrió jugueteando con el pantalón de Lino negro que aún mantenía semidesnuda a su mujer y comenzó a bajarlo disfrutando del viaje mirando esas atléticas piernas y finalmente desechando los calcetines de Darling. Apple volvió a sentarse esta vez sobre la pelvis de Darling y recorrió con sus manos el torso de la otra que ya respiraba pesadamente y miraba con intensidad a su acompañante.

—No estés nerviosa…— Sonrió Apple— Yo te voy a guiar— Le aseguró.

—Es mi primera vez… — Admitió— Y…Las marcas.

La rubia se volvió a inclinar rozando sus labios con la otra muchacha y comenzó a recorrer con besos la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído

—También es mi primera vez con una mujer… además— mordió suavemente su lóbulo— Prometo besar cada marca… Voy a sanar cada una de ellas… Por las que han sido por mi causa y las que te han dañado— Sujetó el rostro de la rubia— Quiero sanar tu alma Darling…Deseo amarte hasta lo más profundo y que nos fusionemos para la eternidad…

La contraria la miró con la boca semiabierta levantándose levemente a besar de nuevo a la hija de Blancanieves disfrutando como podía desbordarse en el momento sin temer.

—Te amo…— Murmuró al separarse

Apple sonrió deslizando sus manos hasta sujetar las del caballero mientras comenzaba a besar de nuevo su cuello, de este bajó hasta su clavícula del lado izquierdo, donde se avistaba la primera cicatriz que sus ojos veían, una alargada, y depositó un beso allí con calma. Continuó su recorrido regresando por el valle de sus senos, pasándose al derecho, jugando con sus pezones tomándose su tiempo para estimularlos, alternando uno con el otro, desviándose al costado izquierdo de la muchacha donde se notaba que esa herida había sanado hacía poco dejando un rastro de besos por la longitud de esta, regresando a su torso notó una larga cortada en su abdomen, soltó las manos de la rubia y las deslizó por su torso comenzando a clavar sus uñas por debajo de los pechos de Darling dejando un largo rastro mientras besaba el camino de su pelvis hasta su monte de venus sacando un dulce gemido de su amada.

Volvió a subir acariciando el ápice de sus piernas por encima de la braga azul celeste que ya se encontraba húmeda por la excitación de su dueña, Apple escuchaba aquellos suaves gemidos hasta que escucho lo que quería.

—Apple… Por favor, no me hagas esperar más…

—No lo haría jamás.

Agregó con voz cantarina arrodillándose entre sus piernas manteniéndolas abiertas para deslizar la ropa interior hacía abajo dejándola a su merced, movida por la tentación volvió a acariciar aquella zona que sabía era fuente de placer, pronto comenzó a deleitarse con los gemidos que provenían de la mujer que tenía ahora mismo excitada y sudorosa por lo que hacía con su cuerpo, sonrió cuando el atrevimiento llegó a su mente sujetando los muslos de esta antes de comenzar a saborear la intimidad de su amante, explorando con su lengua sus labios, exteriores, llegando a tocar el botón del placer y adentrándose cada vez más en su zona.

Cuando creyó que había suficiente lubricación separó su boca y comenzó a lamer uno de sus dedos ante la atenta mirada la Charming, cuando lo creyó suficiente lubricado subió a fundirse en un beso con esta mientras comenzaba la labor de penetrarla suavemente recibiendo un gemido entremezclado de dolor y placer, profundizo el beso y comenzó a mover lento y despacio el dedo sintiendo como su acompañante no podía acallar sus gemidos de placer.

Se separaron y bajó a sus senos mordiendo y lamiendo estos mientras introducía un segundo dedo haciendo más profundo su vaivén de meter y sacar, cada gemido de la menor la hacía sentirse más motivada a inundarla de placer hasta que culminara y la humedecía, era simplemente poética la imagen de una joven hermosa debajo de ella retorciéndose y disfrutando.

Entonces aumentó más la velocidad con la que la penetraba hasta que un grito y las manos de la muchacha aferradas a las sabanas la hicieron entender que había llegado a su punto máximo de culminación. Salió de la muchacha y se recostó a un lado de ella observando como la morena sudorosa y jadeante se recuperaba de lo que había hecho, sonrió, le había encantado ser poseída por aquella corriente de lujuria y deseo.

Darling por su parte había sentido como su mundo se terminaba y caía al vacío, nunca pensó que las cosas podrían haberle resultado de aquella manera, y sin embargo de encantaba saberse deseada por la chica que se había robado su corazón, cuando hubo sentirse más fresca giró para mirar a Apple y sonrió besándola con calma y tranquilidad.

Inexpertamente la sujeto por la cintura colocándose encima de la princesa comenzando un nuevo beso que se convirtió en una lucha de quien podía dominar mejor con su lengua a la otra.  
Se separaron ante la inminente falta de oxígeno, Darling llevó sus manos a los pechos de Apple jugueteando con estos por encima de la tela del sujetador, apretándolos ante la atenta escucha de los gemidos de su acompañante, comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador con la ansiedad de poder mirar aquellos generosos senos, la piel tersa y blanca de Apple le recordaba a Darling un postre de vainilla comenzó a recorrer la piel de su princesa con suaves besos, hasta que su propia ansiedad la motivo a morder, llegando hasta sus pezones que comenzó a succionar alternándolos, mientras sus manos se aventuraban hasta los muslo de la Royal, una sonrisa nació cuando las manos de Apple se posaban en su espalda.

La rubia se aferraba a la espalda del caballero sintiendo lo firme y fuerte que era, gemía sin contenerse y encontraba que el toque de sus manos comenzaba a incendiarla. Gimió fuertemente cuando una fuerte mordida en su cuello la hizo sobresaltarse para luego escuchar una risa de la culpable.

—Eres tan dulce…— Le susurró al oído mientras Apple sentía las manos de la muchacha presionando y acariciando sus senos.

—Darling…— Jadeó.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Apple arqueó la espalda cuando los labios de su caballero descendieron por su cuello hasta su clavícula donde iba dejando suaves mordidas sobre su piel.

Las manos de Darling bajaron por su plano abdomen, mientras Darling se entretenía de nuevo con sus pechos antes de bajar con suaves besos hasta su ombligo, un gritillo de sorpresa se escuchó de Apple cuando Darling comenzó a juguetear con su lengua en su ombligo, lamiendo alrededor de este, chupando y succionando, su mente comenzó a hacerla desfallecer imaginando las sensaciones que aquellas acciones le causarían cuando llegara a su destino.

Las manos morenas descendieron por sus piernas hasta su trasero el cual apretó para comprobar su firmeza y cuando se conformó jugando con sus piernas simplemente dejó de juguetear en el ombligo de su acompañante bajando a besar el interior de sus muslos, Darling miró a la ansiosa Apple White con una sonrisa, su respiración acelerada y su mirada oscurecida por el placer, entonces deslizó la ropa interior de la muchacha y temerosa esperó la confirmación de la royal la cual se la dio con una mirada suplicante.

Darling subió besando a su amada mientras sus dedos acariciaban en círculos el clítoris de la contraria, en un momento separó el beso delineando la entrada de Apple con calma recorriendo con sus dedos la excitación de la rubia tomando un jugueteo de hacer el énfasis de penetrarla y no hacerlo realmente, la princesa reclamó que lo hiciera aferrándose a su espalda clavándole las uñas en esta, se enderezó levemente atrapando el hombro de Darling con su boca con una mordida antes de separarse.

—Hazlo… Por favor— Le pidió.

Complacida la menor comenzó a penetrarla lento y profundo subiendo la velocidad poco a poco, el agarre de Apple en su espalda la motivaban a continuar con su labor con más entusiasmo hasta bajó con suaves mordidas para atender su clítoris mientras las penetraciones se hacían más constante y rápidas.  
La Charming encontraba muy placentero saber que le causaba placer a la persona que amaba, y aunque no lo había previsto la experiencia estaba siendo maravillosa.

Apple sentí como desfallecía y sujetó con fuerza el cabello rubio platinado de Darling para no permitirle que se alejara de ella hasta que la hiciera desfallecer de placer, gemía con fuerza y en el momento menos pensado alcanzó su orgasmo arqueando su espalda y presionando a Darling más contra su centro.

—Oh por todo lo bueno— Gimió Apple disfrutando su orgasmo.

Su cuerpo que se había tensado comenzó a relajarse poco a poco hasta que luego de la intensidad del orgasmo miró a su caballero, esta se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura antes de cubrirlas con las sabanas y comenzó a repartir suaves besos por su cuello.

—Te amo…— Murmuró rozando su nariz con la de Apple.

—Creo que yo también— Sonrió llevando su mano a acariciar el rostro de Darling— Te amo.

Darling se sintió plena al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de la rubia y solo beso la punta de su nariz tiernamente.

—No importa lo que pase, yo te amo y lucharé por nuestro amor— Aseguró

—Te amo, mi caballero— Sonrió acurrucándose contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Ambas se quedaron así abrazadas compartiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno y con la calma y la tranquilidad de la noche se abandonaron en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

La reina se mantenía firmando papeles y apuntando cosas sin cesar hasta que un soldado se acercó a su puerta.

—Más te vale que la interrupción sea por un asunto importante— Amenazó.

El joven guardia parecía asustado de hablar ante la dureza y seriedad con la que la reina le habló por lo que simplemente suspiró retirándose los lentes.

—Dime cariño, no importa que tan malo sea, solo dímelo— Dijo con más tacto.

—Es su hija majestad…

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—No la encontramos, nuestros espías la perdieron de vista en el bosque— Dijo nerviosamente.

— ¿De nuevo?— Preguntó furia.

—Si majestad, no sabemos cómo hizo para burlar a los espías…

— ¡Pues búsquenla!— Exclamó— Son un montón de ineptos.

El joven cadete se llevó la mano en saludo militar y nerviosamente se retiró de la oficina de la reina, mientras tanto esta comenzó a golpetear la madera de su escritorio con sus dedos con ceño fruncido.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo Darling… Pero esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes— Dijo con voz gélida— Ya lo verás, me las pagaras…

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **No diré demasiado de este capítulo, pero aunque no estamos al final de todo esto, creía que nuestras lindas protas debían tener una bonita noche para compartir, así que saluditos y nos vemos en el próximo capítuloooo.  
Y recuerden si esta dentro de su posibilidades quédense en casa y cuiden a sus seres queridos ;)


	15. Capítulo XV: Los Juegos De La Reina

**Disclaimer: **_Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel_

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_._

.

.

_**Capítulo XV: Los Juegos De La Reina**_

Los estudiantes de Ever After high habían tenido una extraña oleada de tranquilidad después de los sucesos de la guerra, la más conmocionada por no poder cubrir nada de lo que sucedía era la mismísima Blondie Lockes, quien se desesperaba pues ni con Apple White tenía algún tipo de información de la que buscaba insistentemente.

Se encontraba en su búsqueda por llevarles a los estudiantes alguna noticia con la cual pudiera despreocuparse un poco con la situación actual del reino y sobre todo volver a salir a brillar a la luz.

En los jardines de la ala norte de la escuela encontró a Apple White a lo lejos se dirigía justo a saludarla cuando notó que justamente esta se encontraba nerviosa y que muy probablemente no le haría el más mínimo caso, sin embargo una idea brillante llego a su cabeza ¿Y si esperaba a una cita? Sería la primera en saber quién era el afortunado y poder comunicar como una nueva pareja comenzaría a formarse, claro que era una primicia apasionante y que le interesaba cubrir en realidad.

Se ocultó sacando su espejofono para poder grabar lo que pudiera de ese encuentro y tras esperar algunos minutos notó como la princesa se adentraba en la espesura del bosque decidiéndose ella también a seguirla discretamente mientras grababa los sucesos.

No fue hasta a mitad del bosque donde la buscó un caballero de una armadura oscurecida y brinco de gusto habiendo tomado pruebas fotográficas y de video de aquel extraño junto a la princesa, aunque sin embargo desaparecieron de la nada, pero las pruebas que tenían eran las importantes.

Sin tener tiempo que perder corrió a su habitación para poder editar esa nueva página en el Blog del Espejo, claro que encontró a su compañera de cuarto Cupido quien la observó curiosamente cuando se lanzó sobre su ordenador a bajar las imágenes y videos de su espejofono.

— ¿Qué te traes ahora entre manos Blondie?— La observó desconfiada.

Cupido y Blondie solían llevar una relación complicada, puesto que Cupido consideraba que las acciones de intromisión de la royal en la vida de sus compañeros de escuela muchas de las veces terminaba muy mal para más de uno, sin mencionar que con sus constantes chismes la chica le hacía más difícil poder emparejar a los corazones puros que tenían química.

Era incluso más titánica su labor, pues Blondie tenía buen ojo para emparejar y en el momento en que ella colgaba el chisme en su blog, los enamorados se alejaban por miedo a los chismes o a las habladurías.  
Ella y Blondie habían tocado el tema más de una vez, pero es que simple y sencillamente la rubia no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, era como si se empeñara en demostrarle a alguien que era buena en otras cosas que no fuera abrir cerraduras.

—Verás, salí a caminar para aclarar mi mente y encontré la que podría ser la mejor noticia del mes por no decir del año— Exclamó triunfante dando vueltas en su silla de escritorio— ¡Acércate y mira el mejor chisme!

Negando con la cabeza la pelirosa se acercó hasta el ordenador de la muchacha mirando el video donde Apple subía a un corcel ayudada por un caballero que usaba su yelmo. Cupido no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cálida sensación que recorría su pecho ante la escena, ¿Podía ser ese un amor verdadero acaso? Por si acaso se reservó sus comentarios para no alentar más de lo debido a la reportera y negó levemente.

—Sabes, creo que no deberías subir esas imágenes — Le aconsejó.

— ¿Por qué no?— Exclamó indignada— Es un descubrimiento que todos deben saber.

—Estamos en guerra…— Aclaró Cupido— Y aquí entre nos, esa no se ve como una armadura de este reino.

— ¡Mejor aún!— Sonrió— Un romance al puro estilo de romeo y Julieta…

—Sabes que, igual sé que no me harás caso— Suspiró pesadamente Cupido.

—Exacto— Mencionó con certeza la muchacha regresando a trabajar en su nota.

.

.

.

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas con tranquilidad anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, la primera en percatarse que los rayos del sol las bañaban fue la White, quien abrió los ojos con pereza, deseando no levantarse, por lo que simplemente se acurrucó más contra la fuente de calor que tenía más cerca.

Quizás fue por el hecho de que las imágenes de los sucesos de aquella noche la golpearon con fuerza, o que no recordaba estar junto a la muchacha menor, que abrió los ojos de nuevo enfocando a la guerrera dormida.

La admiró por un momento con aquellos rayos iluminando su cabello pálido sonriendo inconscientemente al mirar las marcas de su labial y de sus dientes en el cuerpo latino. Se acomodó mejor en el pecho de esta y cuando lo hizo el aroma de su cabello la hizo suspirar, olía fuertemente a bosque, ese aroma le encantaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar comparar a la mujer que dormía a su lado con su hermano mayor Daring, no le enorgullecía decir que alguna vez tuvo relaciones sexuales con el rubio sorprendiéndose de que este estaba verdaderamente interesado solo en su propio placer, puesto que debía admitir que tardó bastante en llegar a su orgasmo, mientras que este parecía pensar que era solo un mete y saca, hasta que todo terminara, en cambio Darling la había tocado en lugares muy acertados tomando en cuenta que esta no había tenido una experiencia sexual con otra persona en su vida, aunque no dejaba de ser mujer, por lo que muy probablemente esto la ayudó en el momento de saber dónde tocar y cómo hacerlo, sonrió inconscientemente al percatarse de que la vida era bastante curiosa y daba vueltas muy inesperadas, especialmente en el hecho de que había terminado con la hermana menor de su ex novio, quien había resultado más intrépida, valiente, encantadora y atenta con su persona, quizás realmente necesitaba que toda aquella situación se desatara para poder entender que estaba con la persona equivocada y que soñó su final feliz con un chico que no tenía un verdadero y genuino interés por ella.

Su cuerpo vibró por completo cuando recordó los detalles de la noche, sintiéndose verdaderamente satisfecha y feliz de tener una de sus mejores experiencias pasionales de la mano de alguien que sabía que la amaba de una forma muy diferente a como juraban hacerlo muchos príncipes y caballeros.

Sonrió al acariciar su plano vientre y comenzó a besar el cuello de la muchacha movida por una fuerza que desconocía, pero algo en su interior la motivaba a despertarla, solo para mirar la sonrisa de la Charming, por primera vez en su vida le importaba un carajo lo que pasara afuera de aquella cabaña, el mundo podría estar colapsando y le seguiría dando igual pues se sentía en paz, tranquila y feliz, ¿sería ese el amor que nunca sintió?

—Apple…— Murmuró adormilada la aludida.

—Buenos días— Murmuró contra su oído— ¿Descansaste?

Escuchó un profundo suspiro tras un bostezo que le pareció sumamente tierno.

—Buenos días— Dijo mientras abría con dificultad sus ojos— dormí muy bien en realidad…— «A tú lado ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?» pensó para sus adentros— ¿Tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

—Excelente— Le sonrió sujetando su rostro con ternura para darle un casto beso.

Darling se sonrojó levemente pero sonrió mirando a la muchacha, admiró nuevamente ese cuerpo blanco, notando avergonzada las marcas ubicadas en su clavícula.

—Respecto a lo de anoche— Comenzó Apple.

—Si no fue lo que esperabas….

—No, no, para nada, no me refiero a eso— La tranquilizó rápidamente entrelazando una de sus manos con Darling— En realidad, quería agradecerte.

— ¿Agradecerme?— La observó confundida.

—Sí, agradecerte por todo, por haber sido paciente conmigo, por darme mi tiempo para acomodar mis sentimientos y pensamientos, por ser tan atenta, linda y enfrentarte con valor a todo lo que se te ha presentado— Explicó— Por luchar por esto…

Darling no sabía muy bien que decirle a la muchacha por lo que solo la beso de vuelta.

—Lo haría mil veces más…

—Gracias… Por hacerme creer en el amor de nuevo— Sonrió.

Las muchachas se quedaron un rato más en la cama antes de levantarse a prepararse un desayuno y continuar el rato charlando, la realidad era que a pesar de todo no se conocían del todo, aunque era bueno que en esos momentos se contaran cosas de su vida, su pasado y lo que sentían de lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Ambas se quedaron acostadas en la alfombra de la cabaña, Darling completamente y Apple sobre su estómago mirando el techo.

— ¿Cómo está Raven?— Preguntó de pronto la muchacha.

—Mejorando, esta sanando rápidamente…— Suspiró mirándola— Creo que lo más difícil para ella ha sido el no poder hacer magia.

—Mi madre pagará por todo eso…— Negó— Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido tan cruel y bajo.

—Supongo que ella cree que esta en lo correcto— Dijo simplemente.

— ¿Tú padre?— La miró con precaución— ¿Cómo fue el duelo? Ósea, sé que les jugaron una cosa deshonrosa, pero ¿Cómo estaba el contigo?

Darling comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de Apple antes de pensar en su respuesta, quizás ni ella misma se lo había preguntado.

—Hablé con él antes del duelo— Comenzó a relatar— El… No dijo nada cuando le conté todo, el caballero blanco, lo que pasó con tú madre, que no quería ser una damisela en apuros y él, simplemente se marchó sin decirme nada— Suspiró.

La rubia se acercó a ella recostándose encima de esta.

—Lo lamento— Murmuró.

—Quizás lo peor de todo fue el duelo, él se comportó de una forma tan arisca y grosera como si no hubiese sido su hija— Afirmó— Debía esperarlo, lo que hice es algo que los hirió de alguna manera.

—Pues, parece que tanto a tus padres como a mi madre no les agradó en lo más mínimo esto…— Suspiró Apple.

—Lo malo de todo es que ya no solo somos nosotras, la situación se ha hecho tan grande que incluso nuestros amigos están saliendo lastimados con todo esto— Acariciaba Darling la espalda de Apple creando círculos y líneas en esta.

—Encontraremos una solución… Estoy segura.

—Lo haremos— Dijo con convicción Darling.

Se quedaron un rato más así hasta que decidieron que era buen momento para prepararse para marcharse, se dieron una ducha se vistieron y Darling llevó a Apple de regreso al reino antes de marcharse ella misma al Reino Negro.

.

.

.

Apple cruzó el bosque con precaución tomando especial atención a llegar sin ser vista, una vez en los pasillos de Ever After llegó hasta su habitación sintiendo un escalofrío extraño antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando se adentró pudo ver mirando por la ventana a su madre, ella le daba la espalda pero sabía perfectamente que la había estado esperando mucho rato.

—Apple… Te estaba buscando— Dijo con voz seria la reina

—Estaba con Ashlynn mirando los nuevos zapatos que le llegaron a su tienda…

—Ya veo— Se dio vuelta la reina a mirarla— ¿Te gustó alguno en específico?— Sonrió.

—Había unos hechi-fascinantes, blancos con algunas incrustaciones de rubí…

Se hizo un silencio tenso cuando la reina sacó su espejofono buscando algo hasta encontrarlo, le extendió en silencio este a Apple, quien al ver aquella nota del blog del espejo sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

— ¿Con quién estuviste anoche Apple White?

—Con nadie…

—No te atrevas a mentirme— Exclamó— Ayer te fuiste con un caballero, se de antemano que no pasaste la noche aquí y esta nota muestra como subes con un desconocido a un corcel…

— ¿Qué importa con quien estuve?— La miró retadoramente— Lo único que te importa es que las cosas sean como tú quieres, puedo contestar como la princesa perfecta que estuve con una amiga…

La reina sintió la corriente de furia trepando por su cuerpo soltándole una bofetada a la princesa antes de hablar.

—Si continuas con este comportamiento, tendré que olvidarme de tu perfecto destino y ofrecerte a algún rey que pueda corregirte… No me obligues a hacerlo.

Apple soltó algunas lágrimas de rabia y dolor mientras veía a su madre comenzó a reír con una profunda risa cargada de ironía.

—Hazlo… Pero ellos no querrán que yo este con ellos— Sonrió— Porque cuando descubran que ninguno de ellos será el primero, me devolverán a ti una y otra vez.

El sonido de un nuevo golpe resonó en la habitación, Apple cayó al suelo ante el fuerte golpe que incluso le sacó un poco de sangre en esta ocasión.

— ¿Te acostaste con esa desgraciada?— Exclamó exigiendo la respuesta.

Apple solo se mantuvo en silencio, sin decirle nada a su madre hasta que esta la sujetó por el brazo clavándole las uñas en el acto y la lanzó contra la cama furia.

— ¡Contéstame Apple White!— Volvió a sujetarle pero esta vez por los ante brazos para que la mirara a los ojos— ¿Te acostaste con esa escoria Charming?

—Esas no son palabras de la realeza— Le dijo con voz entrecortada sin contestar aun a su pregunta.

La mujer sentía como el aire la asfixiaba y el odio corría por sus venas pues su siempre obediente hija se negaba a darle la verdad que tanto buscaba.

—No me obligues a que sea por las malas— Le advirtió.

Ante el silencio de su hija solo se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de la habitación llamando a los guardias, Apple al ver esto intento huir por la ventana de la habitación pero fue rápidamente atrapada por los guardias.

.

.

.

La reina caminaba por el museo de los grandes cuentos de hadas, aquel grande y solemne lugar guardaba el registro histórico de cientos y cientos de generaciones de hijos de los dueños originales de los cuentos de hadas, legados y legados retomados durante miles de años.

Por su ojos corrían las lágrimas, con su elegante desfilar iba derramando las pesadas lagrimas silenciosas de sus ojos, en un momento no pudo más y solo se apoyó contra un muro mirando a la nada.

Le dolía muchísimo el haber herido a su hija, pero lo hacía por su bien, o al menos ese era el mantra que se repetía a sí misma en busca de alivio, sin embargo no soportaba la mezcla de emociones que luchaban en su pecho; el odio, la decepción, el dolor y ese profundo sentimiento de sed de venganza que la colmaba de cabeza a los pies.

Abrió y cerró un par de veces su mano derecha la cual tenía un par de ampollas y se le agarrotaba con los lentos movimientos que hacia mientras los recuerdos la golpeaban como olas del mar rompiendo su fortaleza a cada oleada.

_No había tenido más opción que optar por métodos más extremistas y como no iba a marchar hasta su castillo solo para eso, el lugar adecuado fue la oficina del Milton y Gales Grimm, a quienes les pidió que se retiraran previamente vía llamada telefónica para poder hacer uso de esta._

_Escuchaba como su hija se oponía a la fuerza de sus guardias, pataleando retorciéndose y luchando como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Ella se paró enfrente del escritorio mirando como los guardias sometían a su hija en la zona central de la oficina, uno de ellos se acercó hasta ella ofreciéndole un objeto y cuando miró todo preparado hizo señas para que se fueran a montar guardia en la puerta._

—_Muy bien Apple, esta ocasión tú te lo has buscado— Mencionó._

_Ese silencio que guardaba la rubia comenzaba a hacerla perder aún más la paciencia, odiaba que no la encararan cuando ella lo hacía._

—_Los métodos de enseñanza antes eran muy diferente a los de ahora— Explicó— Los usaban los padres en sus hijos, en la realeza era sumamente común, aún lo es en muchos países y reinos— Suspiró pesadamente— Y tú me estás obligando a esto Apple… por eso solo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Te acostaste con Darling Charming?_

_Apple en su posición arrodillada dando la espalda solo tironeo levemente de las amarras sin contestar, el silencio duro y pesado llenaba cada habitación, hasta ese este fue cortado por el sonido de un golpe y un quejido de dolor._

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza en el intento de continuar reteniendo su dolor, pero los intentos eran inútiles cuando un gemido salió de su garganta, había llegado a los límites que no pensó jamás.

_Ese llanto le resonaba en los oídos queriéndola doblegar, pero su voluntad de llevar a su hija por el camino adecuado era más fuerte que aquellos desgarradores sollozos._

_Se acercó a su hija y elevó su mentón observando así su rostro bañado en lágrimas, con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiarlas sin decir nada._

—_Lo hice…— Dijo al fin— Me entregué a Darling Charming… ¿Y sabes qué?— La miró Apple de una forma que jamás creyó, con rencor y decepción— No me arrepiento de nada, ame y me amaron de una forma en la que todo lo que tú me hagas no importará porque hice lo que me exigía el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo…_

— _¡Eres una ramera!— Exclamó con rabia abofeteando de nuevo a Apple._

Aquellas palabras de parte de su propia hija le habían dolido como nada, amaba a esa chica, pero no podía permitirlo, en un principio pensó que era todo un capricho derivado de su falta de experiencia, la cual iría obteniendo con el tiempo y la madurez de tomar decisiones difíciles por muy despiadadas que pareciesen, sin embargo la había encarado con descaro solo para decirle que amaba a esa malnacida y que aquel vil y sucio pecado que había cometido había sido por "amor"

¡El amor no existía! Era solo una vil mentira de sus cuentos que los condenaba a repetir la historia una y otra vez sin fin, sin nada que lo sustentara, el amor no existía y su hija lo aprendería por las malas en su cuento cuando se encargara de la Charming.

Se limpió las lágrimas mirándose en el reflejo de una de las vitrinas y suspiro, ella debía poner fin a todo, no había más margen para errores y pasos en falso, Darling Charming pagaría por haber puesto a su hija en contra y engañarla con falsas promesas de amor.

Con su pasos llegó hasta una vitrina que contenía un cetro y sonrió al verlo allí, inmaculado e intacto, el primer cetro de la bruja malvada, Retiro la vitrina con tranquilidad y cuando tomó el cetro una magia verde brilló en sus ojos.

—Hasta aquí llegaste Darling Charming.

.

.

.

Los hermanos Grimm volvieron a la oficina cuando la reina se hubo marchado, sabían que muchas cosas no estaban bien y aquello les preocupaba demasiado, la reina jugaba con fuerzas peligrosas ahora, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el caos volviera a avecinarse y golpeara a sus puertas.

— ¿Para que querría la reina la oficina?— Preguntó Gales.

—Quizás solo para tener una charla privada con Apple, ya sabes cómo es ella— Suspiró sin darle mucha importancia.

—Es probable, aunque, algo en su semblante me hace pensar que ya no tratamos con la Snow White de siempre— Constató el hombre.

—Aun así estamos al servicio de la corona…

—Corrección; estamos al servicio de la verdadera esencia de los cuentos de hadas— Afirmó el otro.

Giles se quedó con esa última idea en mente mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

Lo que vieron a continuación los dejó boquiabiertos, Milton sintió como su estómago se revolvía ante el fuerte aroma a sangre presente en el lugar y Giles fue el primero en acercarse.

En medio de la espaciosa oficina una figura en posición fetal, par de su ropa estaba rasgada y la sangre manchaba esta, aunque no era tan abundante era notable.

Milton siguió a Giles, este último ya le había desatado las manos, mientras le daba instrucciones de que hiciera lo mismo con sus pies. Mientras se ocupó de comprobar que respiraba, aliviado de que fuera el caso.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer tal cosa?...— Preguntó asombrado y temeroso Milton.

—Es obvio querido hermano, ha sido la reina— Suspiró el hombre— Sabes que en la realeza es un método que usan cuando el heredero los desobedece…

— ¿Esto ha sido por lo de Darling?

—Estoy seguro de que si— Dijo Giles mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Apple— Temo por ambas, esto está llegando demasiado lejos…

Los hermanos llevaron a la joven a la enfermería no sin antes guardar absoluta discreción del tema de ello, la mayor ventaja de aquello es que era sábado y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban fuera de la escuela por lo que pasaron desapercibidos para los alumnos, sin embargo no para los profesores que miraban con expectación como la alumna favorita y más amable era llevaba en aquellas deplorables condiciones a la enfermería.

.

.

.

Por algún motivo los Charming habían sido llamados de vuelta a su reino luego de los sucesos de la guerra, aunque claro que habían tardado algunos días más para poder liberar a la reina malvada y aunque esto los aliviaba pues les quitaba de encima el peso de la parte de culpa que tenían no podían evitar preocuparse por sus amigas de Ever After, aunque se comunicaban constantemente afirmando que estaban bien.

Así mismo su hermanita lo hacía por mensajes confirmando que su amiga Raven iba mejorando a cada día que pasaba.

—¿No crees que es extraño que mamá y papá tomaran estas medidas?— Le pregunto Daring a su hermano.

—No, luego de la guerra es lógico, aunque no lo digan, están disgustados con Snow White… Y creo que quieren evitar que nos haga daño— Opinó el castaño.

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín principal del palacio, aquel donde sus días más felices de la infancia se habían desarrollado. A sus mentes llegaban los tiernos recuerdos junto a su hermanita, quien libraba sus aventuras imaginarias a su lado, sin importar que ella fuese abrumada por aquel sentimiento de damisela en apuros que la había marcado de por vida.

—Desde entonces sabíamos que Darling no iba a ser una princesa…— Sonrió Daring— ¿Lo recuerdas?— Señaló una marca en el tronco de un árbol cercano

Dexter miró la marca en la corteza del árbol y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_Los tres pequeños Charming corrían por el césped, todos con estadas metálicas que les había otorgado el maestro armero del palacio para que jugasen, era del conocimiento de todos en el palacio que los dos príncipes y princesa, siempre libraban fantásticas aventuras en el palacio._

— _¡El dragón allí viene!— Exclamó el mayor de todos— ¡Salvemos a la princesa!_

—_Yo peleare con el dragón ¡Darling tu pelea con el caballero negro!— Le dijo el castaño a la rubia._

—_Claro, yo iré._

_Y el caballero negro, era su hermano mayor que se puso delante de la menor con una sonrisa engreída y levantó su espada en alto._

—_Si quieren a la princesa, pasarán sobre mi cadáver._

—_Que así sea…— Exclamó Darling._

_Ambos infantes se batieron a duelo de la mejor forma que sabían, pero la realidad era que Darling era quien le llevaba la delantera a su hermano mayor hasta que la espada del infante salió volando de sus manos quedándose clavada a pesar de no contar con un filo en la corteza de un encino cercano.  
El rubio miro con la boca abierta como su hermanita había sido capaz de vencerlo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición._

—_Me han vencido, la princesa queda libre nobles caballeros._

_Los chiquillos vitorearon su gran hazaña, pero a ninguno de los chicos se les olvidó como la joven muchacha desde su edad infantil logró dejar aquella marca en un árbol._

—Nunca lo fue— Sonrió el de lentes— ¿Y respecto a Apple? ¿Cómo te sientes?

El rubio se llevó una mano a la barbilla acariciándola mientras meditaba su respuesta.

—Tranquilo… Lo cierto es que ahora que lo veo desde la perspectiva de mi relación con Rosabella, Apple y yo tuvimos una relación toxica, superficial y muy tormentosa — Afirmó— Creo que yo en gran parte fui inmaduro y precoz.

—Me sorprende que digas eso luego de deprimirte tanto por no ser su príncipe— Agregó Dexter.

—Pues, es lo cierto, siempre tuve un ego tan grande que jamás reconocí que nunca la satisfacía en ningún aspecto— Desestimó— Y ella nunca me lo dijo porque ambos crecimos con una visión más machista de las cosas, en el entrenamiento de damisela ella debe ser conforme, asentir y no quejarse.

Dexter se quedó callado un momento y sus pensamientos lo guiaron a su hermana.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo fue la educación de Darling?

—En diferencia a la nuestra, nunca, no, ¿Por qué lo dices?— Lo miró curioso.

—Porque, siempre he escuchado que fue riguroso…

—Supongo que podremos preguntarle en otro momento.

—Si, eso creo.

Las cosas siguieron su ritmo tranquilo en el reino encantador, hasta que los hermanos fueron llamados por sus padres hasta el salón del trono.

—Hijos, prepárense, hemos sido invitados por Snow White a su palacio a una cena…— Les avisó su padre— Así que saldremos mañana al amanecer.

—Claro que si padre, procuraremos estar preparados.

Le aseguró Daring antes de retirarse de la mirada de estos.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Regresamos con un nuevo capítulo, donde continuamos con este drama, el volver a casa significa, que los problemas también regresan, saluditoooos.

Les pido una disculpa por el tiempo que he tardado en responder pero, esto de la cuarentena eterna no me ha dejado mucho tiempo de escribir porque estoy llevando la universidad en línea, pero no se preocupen ¡esta historia tiene final, esta planeada y seguiremos hasta el final!


	16. Capítulo XVI: Unión

**Disclaimer: **Ever After High no es de mi autoría, es autoría de Shannon Hale, y pertenece a Netflix y Matel

**La Reina, El Caballero Y La Damisela**

_By: LupitaAzucena_

_._

.

.

_**Capítulo XVI: Unión**_

Darling había regresado al reino con seguridad, a su regreso hizo lo propio, ir a reportarse con su ahora rey.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía un año que estaría en un reino extranjero siendo un caballero, estando con la chica que siempre amo probablemente se hubiera pensado que aquella persona estaba completamente loca y fuera de sí.

Pero allí estaba caminando por los pasillos de roca oscura, de alfombras rojas y cuadros que adornaban el palacio hasta el salón del trono, donde la reina y rey estaban hablando.

Se presentó ante ambos con una reverencia y el hombre se levantó de su lugar para ir hasta la muchacha.

—De pie Darling… Que gusto ver que has regresado sana y salva.

La muchacha lo obedeció y cuando estuvo de pie este la abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo hice su majestad…

— ¿Y al menos viste a la chiquilla White?— Le miró la reina con tranquilidad.

—Lo hice…

— ¿Y?— Le interrogó el rey como si fuese un padre curioso.

—Fue maravilloso…

—Me alegra, en ese caso, ve y descansa un poco del viaje y en la comida podremos hablar un poco— Le sonrió.

Darling sonrió antes de retirar con una reverencia y solo escucho a la reina decirle al rey "te dije que ella estaría bien" con una sonrisa, al saber que gracias a la reina malvada ella pudo ir a ver a su amada.

Se encaminó a sus aposentos no sin antes acercarse a la habitación de Raven, su amiga, para poder mirar su estado, el cual parecía mejor pues esta se encontraba dibujando en un diario.

—Hey…— Sonrió Darling llamando su atención.

—Darling, volviste— Le sonrió alegremente— Temía lo peor de ese encuentro tuyo… ¿Cómo salió todo?

La rubia se fue acercando a la cama de la princesa y acercó una silla a un lado de la cama para sentarse.

—Pues… No puedo describir lo feliz que soy ahora mismo— Sonrió.

—Entonces parece que alguien tuvo un desfogue muy bueno— Bromeó la peli morada haciendo que la otra se sonrojara profusamente.

—Si… Pero dejemos de hablar sobre mí, hablemos sobre ti ¿Cómo te sientes?— Le sonrió.

—Bien… Pues, creo que he mejorado, ya soy capaz de levantarme por pequeños momentos— Admitió continuando con su dibujo— Pero es un poco aburrido estar solo postrada en cama.

—Créeme, te entiendo, pero pasará pronto, lo importante es que puedas descansar, te hará bien— Le sonrió.

—Espero regresar a la normalidad con mi magia, eso es lo más importante creo.

—Mejorarás, lo prometo…

Darling continuó charlando con la hechicera antes de dejarla para que pudiera descansar más rato y se marchó a su habitación a hacer lo mismo, no sin antes escribirle a su amada.

"_he llegado bien al reino, espero que tú también a la escuela, espero tu respuesta"_

.

.

.

Los Charming salieron esa misma mañana camino al reino blanco, del reino Encantado al Reino Blanco había aproximadamente dos días de viaje, mismos que los reyes emplearon para charlar con sus hijos seriamente.

—Dexter, Daring… ¿Ustedes sabían lo de Darling?— Preguntó seriamente el hombre.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente padre?— Le preguntó mirando distraídamente por la ventana el mayor de los chicos.

—Nos referimos a porque Darling, su hermanita menor la cual ustedes debían de cuidar expresamente, beso a Apple White, rompió el hechizo, se entrenó como caballero y ni su padre, ni yo lo sabíamos— Enunció fuertemente la mujer.

—Bueno, respecto al beso… No fue un beso como tal, solo fue RCP, uno que funcionó muy efectivamente— Habló Dexter rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Fue un beso Dexter, tú hermana tuvo el descaro de confirmármelo cuando hablé con ella— Sentenció el hombre— Lo que quiero saber, es porque ninguno de ustedes mis hijos mayores, pudieron decirme que su hermana se estaba desviando tanto de su camino y estaba desafiando a Snow White de esa manera al osar amar a una mujer— Suspiró pesadamente.

—Padre…— Habló por primera vez Daring— Lo que ocurre con Darling es normal, es amor, un amor más puro que el quizás ninguno de nosotros conocerá, yo mismo que debía estar destinado a ello con Apple lo acepté, no era su príncipe, y si Darling resulta ser su príncipe ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

—Pero… De ustedes dos no me esperaba semejantes tonterías, ¿La apoyan?

—Claro que si padre, Darling siempre ha estado luchando duro, porque ella no es una damisela en apuros y te lo demostró en el campo de batalla, puede defenderse sola— Le contestó Dexter.

—No puedo creer que ustedes mis hijos, mis perfectos hijos, apoyen esto…

—Padre, es amor, solo eso— Trató de hacerlo comprender Daring— Yo no estaba destinado a Apple, mi destino estaba con Rosabella Beauty… No con Apple, aunque les duela aceptarlo a ambos.

—Daring…

— ¿Qué esperabas madre? ¿Qué fuera infeliz solo porque me correspondía ser el príncipe de Apple aunque ni ella ni yo sentíamos amor?— La miró seriamente— Claro que no, porque seguiría siendo el mismo egocéntrico que me permitieron ser y no un príncipe noble y capaz.

—Nosotros los criamos según su rol real— Afirmó su madre.

—Lo sentimos, pero Darling no está haciendo nada malo, a la única que deberíamos de temer realmente es Snow White, misma persona que la torturó— Los miró Dexter— No nos hablen de lo que corresponde según nuestros roles si no saben lo que ha sufrido Darling.

—Yo mismo la cargué en mis brazos cuando la rescatamos de las mazmorras de Snow White— Afirmó el rubio— Yo mismo miré como curaban las interminables heridas que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, yo miré como durante los primeros días era un ente que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor y solo podía quejarse de dolor y fiebre— Relató con unas lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos— Si ustedes hubiesen presenciado eso, dejarían de creer que la hizo mal fue Darling, y condenarían a la verdadera villana de esta historia…

Estas últimas palabras escupidas incluso con rencor por el príncipe hicieron que los adultos guardaran silencio el resto del viaje obteniendo un viaje incomodo en el que no se volvió a tocar el tema e incluso se ignoró que había salido a la luz.

.

.

.

Apple nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, en realidad nunca había sentido el verdadero dolor físico, nada más allá de pequeñas cortadas, o raspones cuando esta era pequeña, nada comparado a lo que había sufrido con ese terrible látigo castigándole la espalda golpe a golpe.

Lo peor de todo fue el recordar cada una de las palabras denigrantes e hirientes que su madre le lanzaba con cada uno, lo que le dolía realmente era saber que las cosas habían tenido que terminar así porque no aceptaba a Darling como un pretendiente para ella.

Aunque en un principio ni ella misma terminaba de aceptarlo, pero cuando entendió que aquella muchacha de cabellera rubia podía hacerla igual de feliz que un hombre, que un príncipe, fue cuando pudo enamorarse de ella, de su trato tan fino e ideal para una dama.

Suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos de nuevo, la luz de aquella habitación donde había despertado lograba cegarla, aunque en realidad esperaba no estar en casa, ante aquella idea que le inundaba de temor abrió los ojos de golpe de nuevo y se concentró en saber su paradero, encontrándose por fortuna en la enfermería de la escuela.

Sonrió agotadamente y supo que si estaba allí alguien la había encontrado y la había auxiliado y estaba bien con ello en realidad.

.

.

.

Snow White había comenzado los preparativos para que sus invitados llegaran al palacio, habitaciones para que se quedaran y sobre todo una suntuosa cena para darles la bienvenida al palacio.

Claro que cuando todo estuvo perfecto su primera reacción fue ir donde su pequeña hija, de igual manera, Daring seguía siendo el perfecto pretendiente de su hija, su príncipe dorado.

_Una sonrisa, ese pequeño gesto había bastado para que aquel hombre perfecto Arturo hiciera honor a su apellido, Charming, el príncipe azul de su historia. De la historia de su hermana, pero ahora de la suya._

_Caminaba por los pasillos de Ever After volviendo de sus vacaciones, donde desafortunadamente había muerto su hermana menor, aunque los rumores afirmaban que la muerta había sido ella misma, mismos que desaparecieron cuando la vieron por los pasillos igual de hechizante que siempre._

_Claro que nadie sabía la oscura verdad detrás de todo. Pues sus amigos de confianza vieron en el féretro a la hermana menor de Snow White._

—_Oh cariño— Se acercó el príncipe. — No puedo imaginar lo devastada que debes estar con todo esto._

—_Lo estoy, y aunque debo mantener una sonrisa, mi corazón sufre por mi pequeña hermana— Admitió dolida._

Se encaminó por los pasillos perdida en sus memorias y llamó un carruaje que la llevara a la enfermería de la escuela, porque era claro que estaría allí, de lo contrario buscaría debajo de cada maldita piedra y la atraparía para cumplir su destino así tuviera que destruir cada reino del mundo de cuentos de hada, pensó mientras un destello verde dominaba sus ojos.

.

.

.

Apple estuvo un rato pensando, aprovechando el estar postrada en cama para ello, lejos de un espejofono, de un libro o algo sobre que quemar sus nervios y ansias solo le quedaba enfrentar con honra sus demonios.

Escuchó como la puerta de la enfermería se abría revelando a los directores que se acercaron a ella lentamente.

—Es bueno verla despierta señorita White— Afirmo Milton.

—Sobre todo luego de su estado— Agregó Giles— Sabemos que su madre ha sido quien ha causado esto y… queremos que sepa que no consideramos que sea correcto, sobre todo por los motivos detrás de los actos de la reina.

—Ciertamente, tememos de la salud… mental de su madre y como termine esto para usted y para la señorita Charming— Admitió el más alto.

Apple miró a aquellos dos hombres con ternura antes de suspirar pesadamente, sabía que podía confiar en ellos con lo que habían dicho.

—Tengo miedo, el mismo que vosotros, pero, es todo tan incierto ahora— Admitió— Solo puedo decirles que no dejaré que mi madre dañe a Darling de nuevo.

—Nos alegra saberlo, porque tenemos la teoría de que usted y la señorita Charming tienen un amor verdadero, si continúan así ambas podrán contra todo— Afirmó Giles.

El director desvío la mirada a su espejofono, donde contesto una llamada, contestó algunas preguntas ante la atenta mirada de su hermano y la chica para decir luego.

—La reina viene en camino… Y viene por ti Apple.

.

.

.

Snow White cruzó aquellos pasillos con determinación hasta llegar donde la enfermería, encontrándose a su hija más pálida que de costumbre tumbada en la camilla de la enfermería aparentemente durmiendo.

Se sentó a un lado de esta y con calma acaricio el cutis perfecto de su pequeña vástago, sonriendo.

—Mi perfecta hija… Debemos irnos— Afirmó.

Se levantó y se aclaró la voz.

—Arriba, pequeña dormilona— Canturreó alargando la última vocal de la frase— Tenemos que volver a casa, los Charming nos acompañarán esta noche.

Apple abrió los ojos con cansancio al escuchar todo el escándalo de su madre y hubiese deseado voltearse y no hacerle caso por lo que solo hizo un gesto cansado.

— ¿Pero por qué vendrán?— Preguntó con cansancio.

—Para hablar de adelantar tu compromiso con Daring, claro, así que en cuanto volvamos al palacio tú te vas a arreglar y te comportarás ¿O No?— Miró con cierta advertencia en sus ojos a la rubia.

Apple se puso nerviosa ante la actitud amable de su madre y al mirar sus ojos destellar en un color verde esmeralda un escalofrío cruzo su columna vertebral sabiendo que algo no estaba bien, por lo que solo asintió mansamente, lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerle creer que ella estaba dispuesta a obedecerle ciegamente luego de aquel severo castigo.

—Claro que si madre— Contestó con cierta condescendencia.

La reina satisfecha se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería esperando a que su hija le siguiese a pesar de su estado físico, Apple hizo un gran esfuerzo al levantarse y sentir como si todo su cuerpo clamara por calma y tranquilidad.

Así pues solo resolvió encorvarse levemente para que el dolor no fuese tan grande y le permitiese al menos llegar al carruaje sin desplomarse.

—Oh no cariño, parece que acostarte con una sucia exiliada te ha hecho olvidar tus modales— Dijo venenosamente la reina— La postura de una reina es siempre la carta de presentación… Erguida como el fuste un vigoroso roble y altiva como para atemorizar a un dios…— Entonó con orgullo.

—_Solo así los que no conozcan tú nombre, podrán saber con solo mirarte que eres de la realeza. — Entonó la entonces reina Margaret White._

—_Entiendo— Enderezó su columna. — Seré digna de todo lo que implica nuestra ascendencia._

—_Con la muerte de Snow, no te queda de otra Griselda— Mencionó la mujer con cabello cano— Nuestro cuento jamás debe de morir, somos los guardianes de que la historia siga viviendo para mantener la magia de nuestro mundo intacta._

— _¿Si alguien no la sigue que pasará?— Preguntó curiosa._

_Su progenitora solo hinchó el pecho como si fuese a gritar y abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de exclamar._

— _¡Nunca vuelvas a siquiera pensar en ello! Aquel que no cumpla con su destino desaparecerá y condenará a todos los personajes de su cuento al mismo cruel destino— Le advirtió— Todos somos piezas de un valioso destino a cumplir para asegurar el equilibrio._

_Sentenció causando el silencio de la impostora._

Apple solo irguió su espalda recuperando su habitual porte aunque con solo realizar dicha acción sintiera como en su campo visual aparecían pequeños destellos a causa del dolor y por su cuerpo bajara lentamente un sudor frío.

Caminó con la frente en alto como toda una reina, pero por dentro su porte real se destruía poco a poco, algunos maestros observaban a la reina y la princesa, sin saber la situación, pero la realidad era que prácticamente nadie sabía que sucedía entorno a los White últimamente

La rubia comenzó a sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a debilitarse y el dolor la atravesaba como un rayo intenso, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, Apple cayó al suelo abatida por el dolor. Al escuchar ese golpe seco Snow White que ya sabía lo que había sucedido solo resopló con cansancio y continuó su camino.

—Te espero en el carruaje y más te vale que llegues por tu propio pie…

Así quedándose sola Apple se impulsó con sus brazos sintiendo sus brazos escocer mientras de sus piernas cansadas a su abdomen un hormigueo recorría por completo, no fue hasta que un par de brazos fuertes la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mirando felizmente que Cerise fue quien le levantó, al ver a más personas Madeline y Cupido la miraban con una amable sonrisa.

—Nos enteramos por los directores que no estabas bien— Habló con certeza Cerise— Venimos cuando supimos, para ayudarte.

—Y qué bueno que los helicópteros acudieron al manzano— Constató la hija del sombrerero loco.

—Además, se de buena fuente que ese misterioso caballero debe tratarse de Darling ¿No es SÍ?— Le sonrió cupido para ayudarle a Cerise a que Apple no hiciera tanto esfuerzo al caminar.

—Chicas…— Las miró con alegría— Muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarles si quiera— Entonces pudo caer a cuentas de lo dicho por la peli rosa— Si…— Se sonrojo—Bueno… es que Darling y yo, somos novias pero, creo que eso no le sentó nada bien a mi madre.

—Créeme que lo noté, pero anímate Apple— La ánimo mientras le ayudaban a llegar a la entrada— Yo pude notar algo en ti y en Darling… Confía en su amor y ni habrá nada imposible para ustedes dos.

—Gracias, cupido, Cerise, Maddie— Sonrió.

Las chicas le ayudaron a llegar hasta la entrada, y de ahí Apple avanzó conteniéndose para lograr llegar erguida hasta el carruaje, donde su madre le miraba con tranquilidad.

—Créeme, ese compromiso será lo mejor para ti y tu perfecto destino

—Seguro que si madre— Asintió en silencio la muchacha para concentrarse en el camino al castillo.

.

.

.

Darling despertó de su siesta por un par de golpes contra su puerta llamando insistentemente mientras que se levantaba de su lecho a regañadientes por haber sido despertada con tal abruptitud.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Murmuró adormilada mientras bostezaba logrando escuchar de nuevo los golpes contra la madera. La rubia suspiró pesadamente y abrió la pesada puerta mirando a una muchacha de cabellos rojizos.

—Señorita Charming, la princesa demanda su presencia en su alcoba de inmediato.

—Eh…— No acostumbrada a aquel tipo de demandas solo sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de conectar nuevamente los cables en el interior de su cabeza para contestar con propiedad— Disculpadme, ¿a dicho de que se trataba el asunto?

La cortesana miró al caballero y negó en silencio sosegando un poco los humos de la rubia.

—Lamento molestarla, la princesa me ha dicho que esperara despertarla, pero es un asunto de urgencia según la princesa me pudo comunicar.

—Está bien— Suspiró al ver el rostro avergonzado de la pelirroja— Discúlpame a mí por mi rudeza— Se arrodilló y besó el dorso de su mano— Estaré con la princesa cuanto antes, muchas gracias por el aviso.

La muchacha pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente y asintió con una breve reverencia antes de marcharse por el pasillo. Darling sonrió al ver que en el reino ella podía dejar salir su caballero interno sin asustar a las mujeres, las cuales en el reino negro parecían estar habituadas y abiertas a la posibilidad de que una mujer pudiese ser más masculina o un hombre más femenino.

Darling se cambió con un nuevo pantaloncillo de piel negro, con una camisa azul lustroso de seda, se calzó las botas de montar y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga llamando a esta con un par de golpes, antes de recibir una respuesta de que pasara.

— ¡Al fin Darling!— Exclamó la peli morada— Te has demorado demasiado.

—Lo lamento, dormía un poco— Admitió.

—Cómo sé que no lo has visto, debes ver esto en blog del espejo de Blondie— Exclamó.

Darling se acercó hasta la cama de la hechicera y esta le entrego su espejofono dejando ver el video donde Apple subía a su caballo con ella aun con su yelmo de caballero.

—Demonios…

—Lo más seguro es que Snow White ya se percató de esto y vaya a tomar medidas contra Apple— Anuncio Raven.

—Todo porque Blondie siempre mete sus narices en lo que no le importa— Exclamó con cansancio— Esto es malo, muy malo.

Dijo con nerviosismo descolgándose el diario del cuello comenzando a escribir.

— ¿No has recibido respuesta de Apple?— Le preguntó Raven.

—No, y me preocupa aún más por lo que me has mostrado.

—Las cosas se complicaran aún más ahora…

Darling solo asintió escribiendo furiosamente sobre el libro.

.

.

.

Llegaron al palacio en breves, de manera en la que Apple aprovechó esto aunque adolorida para subir a su habitación y poder comunicarle a su amada todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada al reino hasta ahora que era casi de noche.

Al abrir entonces su diario encontró una nota de la Charming;

"_Quiero creer que desde tú llegada e has mantenido ocupada, pero espero una respuesta tuya pronto, estoy muy preocupada de que te haya sucedido algo"_

"_debes estar atenta, Blondie ha subido al blog del espejo un video donde bajas de mi corcel… me preocupo por ti"_

Apple sonrió tiernamente, tenías varias notas más, casi como si Darling supiera que algo le había sucedido tras haber pisado el suelo real. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a escribir

"_Llegué con bien, pero mi madre ya sabía sobre el video, me ha castigado y esta noche tendrá una cena con tu familia completa…"_

"_¿Qué podría querer tu madre con mi familia?"_

"_Reforzar su lealtad comprometiéndome oficialmente con Daring"_

"_¿Qué? No puedo creer que hayamos peleado una guerra y aun piense en lo mismo…"_

"_Estaré escribiéndote si pasa algo, por ahora debo prepararme para la noche"_

"_te amo, se prudente"_

Apple solo sonrió con dulzura y encogió de nuevo el diario antes de poder hacer algo más, se dio una ducha, se volvió a vendar las heridas de forma torpe y se colocó el vestido que su madre había elegido para ella, los Charming no tardarían mucho en estar allí.

.

.

.

Si Dexter debía ser sincero, a él nunca le gusto el reino blanco, lo suponía como una zona demasiado pretenciosa, su propio reino era un tanto más libre, sobre todo por las leyes que no lo obligaban a tomar un destino. Dexter solo sabía una cosa concisa de su destino; debía ser un príncipe.

En verdad, nunca pensaron que quizás el quisiese forma parte de alguna otra historia, pudiera ser que a él le gustara solo ser una sabio, quizás un hechicero en lugar de un príncipe, un caballero o un guerrero, todo lo que lo colocase en el papel de apuesto, valiente, fuerte y extremadamente varonil ¿Cómo estaría en aquel papel si él era más un ratón de biblioteca?

Al ver su carruaje abriéndose paso por las calles del reino blanco solo recordó lo infeliz que le hacía su destino, su obligación familiar, en la que Daring encajaba bien, misma en la que incluso Darling, su hermanita encajaba mejor que el mismo, y no tenía nada que ver con machismo su opinión (cómo en el caso de sus padres) no, para nada, él estaba orgulloso de saber que Darling era mejor caballero que él y su hermano juntos y que incluso, está ya había estado pelando en una guerra defendiendo sus ideales, el valor, el coraje y la nobleza que ella poseía era algo que superaba en demasía a muchos de los príncipes de Ever After High. Su problema estaba en que sus hermanos le ponían demasiado alta la vara ante sus padres.

Era humillante para Dexter admitir que él no tenía madera de héroe, así de sencillo, él era diferente, un espécimen único en su familia sin lugar a dudas.

Pronto salió sus cavilaciones para bajar del carruaje, arrastrado prácticamente por sus padres por los pasillos del palacio para presentarse ante una Snow White sonriente en la sala del trono, esa mujer nunca le agrado del todo al muchacho, siempre la creyó como una muñeca perfecta, pero vacía, sin alma, sin corazón, solo con la misión de ser en sí misma "la mejor" y lo era, pero ahora, siendo sincero, no tenía una forma muy concisa de cómo actuar ante ella, más que desprecio, sin embargo debía actuar agradecido, galante, noble, al servicio de ella como buen caballero, que no era.

Se encontró dichoso de que aquella bienvenida fuese rápida, sin más hipocresía de la que debía ser, hasta que le asignaron una habitación donde hospedarse y darse una ducha, celebrarían una cena en honor de su familia, a pesar del desastre de la guerra, ¿eso era al menos normal?

No lo sabía con certeza, pero algo le gritaba que no confiara en Snow White.

.

.

.

Darling se mantuvo inquieta el resto del día, aquella noche su familia tenía una cena con Snow White, mujer que estaba de más decir que la odiaba, un suspiro tembloroso la recorrió tratando de no dejar volar demasiado su imaginación con el tema. No creía que Snow White fuese a dañar a uno de su aliados más valioso, si la intención era solo reafirmar el compromiso de Apple con Daring, quizás todo iría normal, tranquilo incluso.

No admitiría abiertamente nunca que una parte de ella anhelaba ser normal, por la comodidad que aquello le hubiera dado a sus queridos padres, por el bienestar que pudo haberle dado a su propia alma, por todos los hombres y criaturas que murieron en aquella horrenda guerra lanzada por su causa. Ser normal para no haber causado tantos problemas.

Una parte de ella se sentía tan bien de haberse liberado de estigmas y complejos ante su reino, la escuela y ella misma, pero otra pensaba que quizás, solo quizás las cosas pudieron ser diferentes. En otro universo ella era la princesa perfecta, se había enamorado de un chico y… firmaba el libro del destino por gusto.

Pero este no era ese mundo y solo iba a luchar por lo que su corazón creía correcto y ¡por todos los dioses! Estar con Apple se sentía tan correcto. Nada en su vida nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos peliblancos y soltó un gran suspiro, el frío de la noche esperaba y la calmara, pues de otro modo quizás no podría sobrevivir a aquella noche sin pegar pestaña.

Fue entonces que una presencia inesperada la hizo cambiar su mirada de las estrellas a buscar las pisadas sobre los suelos. Reconoció entre las penumbras a muchacha que la había llamado donde Raven y sonrió.

—Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, señora— le devolvió el saludo con una leve reverencia. — ¿está usted bien si no es mucha indiscreción?

—Lo estoy, supongo— admitió— no conozco tu nombre…

—Soy Jazmín, mucho gusto.

La muchacha a una lado de ella que se había puesto a ver las estrellas igualmente era más baja que Darling, tomando en cuenta que Darling era una mujer alta, un poco más de metro setenta, por lo que la sirvienta en cuestión mediría metro sesenta, sus cabellos pelirrojos lucían un perfecto recogido y su rostro estaba impregnado de pecas pequeñas.

—El gusto es todo mío, señorita Jazmín— le sonrió la rubia besando caballerosamente su mano— Darling Charming…

—Conozco su nombre— se sonrojó la muchacha— es imposible no conocerla, desde que llegó su presencia ha conmocionado al reino.

—Espero no sea de mala manera.

—No lo es— aseguró— muchos y muchas han quedado cautivados con su belleza— admitió— se habla de su habilidad como guerrera, y su lucha contra Snow White.

—Me honra escuchar que no tiene mala impresión mía…— sonrió más tranquila. — ¿Puedo preguntarte por algo Jazmín?

—Claro, lo que sea.

—Por lo que he visto y me han dicho, ustedes no tienen… ¿cómo puedo explicarme?— se llevó una mano al rostro— ya sabes, prejuiciosos incitados por machismo u racismo.

—Debe ser más específica mi señora— afirmó la sirvienta.

—Verás, en mi reino, de donde yo provengo, sería impensable que una mujer marchara entre las filas de los caballeros, en realidad solo los hijos de la nobles pueden aspirar a ser caballeros— comenzó— ni se hable de una pareja homosexual, pero aquí— tomó aire— todo eso es tan normal, tan natural, sobre todo a las criaturas mágicas caminando libremente, siendo parte de su día a día, las mujeres en puestos importantes de guerra, parejas del mismo sexo, ¿todo ha sido siempre así?

—Lo ha sido siempre— sonrió— soy consciente de lo difícil que son los demás reinos, aquí, se nos inculca el amor y la lealtad a lo que dicta el corazón, se nos enseña a amar libremente y a demostrarlo cuando sea sincero— afirmó— las mujeres y los hombres tienen las mismas posibilidades y… bueno, las criaturas mágicas tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros a vivir en armonía, lo diferente de aquí para que estos principios funcionen están en que nuestra religión se basa en el amor y nuestras leyes no condenan a nadie más que al que hiera a los demás intencionalmente.

—Es hermoso— admitió Darling— quería escuchar todo eso de alguien que lleve su vida entera viviendo aquí, mil gracias Jazmín.

—Señora, no se preocupe por el futuro— le aconsejó la pelirroja— sé que ama a alguien, que las cosas no son potencialmente fáciles ahora, pero créame, la lucha del amor y la libertad es la única que vale realmente la pena— comenzó— las grandes riquezas se quedarán en este mundo si muere, el honor y la gloria son momentáneos, la aprobación de otros no pone el pan sobre la mesa y al final, lo único que prevalece sobre todo es la felicidad que pueda obtener del amor— le sonrió— tómelo en cuenta… yo debo dejarla, mañana comienzo temprano.

Se dio vuelta comenzando a caminar antes de ser detenida por la rubia.

— ¡Jazmín espera!— exclamó y cuando la joven volteó le sonrió— Mil gracias por tus palabras yo… en verdad lo necesitaba.

—No hay de qué, que tenga una buena noche señorita Darling— hizo un rápida reverencia siguiendo su camino

.

.

.

Los Charming se refrescaron luego de su largo viaje y se colocaron algunos de sus trajes elegantes para cenar a la mesa de Snow White, un privilegio que a muchos les gustaría tener, pero que para los muchachos era su pan de cada día en algunas fechas importantes.

Snow White los miró con alegría, aunque tanto Daring como Dexter sabían que había una fuerte hipocresía tintando y llenando toda palabra o mirada que saliera de ella (más de lo normal), quizás una parte de ello por la guerra, porque eran hermanos de Darling o porque sospechaba que ellos contribuyeron a la fuga de la reina malvada y por lo tanto también de Raven.

—Me alegra que aceptaran mi invitación— sonrió complacida.

—Una invitación tuya siempre es un honor— Afirmó Lance.

—Somos aliados de cientos de generaciones — continuó la reina blanca— A pesar de las cosas sucedidas entre nuestros hijos— puntualizó la mujer.

—Qué puedo decir, no se puede culpar al manzano si la manzana que cae está podrida— agregó cantarinamente.

Apple quien apenas se iba incorporando a la mesa paró en seco al escuchar dicho comentario y solo miró a los presentes.

—Me disculpo por mi tardanza— hizo un leve reverencia— Rey encantador, reina blanca, mis disculpas, madre…

—Apple, que gusto verte— Se levantó el rey encantador de la mesa ayudándole a la doncella a tomar asiento empujando su silla.

—El gusto es mío majestad— habló respetuosamente.

Daring, Dexter y Apple intercambiaron miradas silenciosas, Apple tratando de comunicarles como su madre ahora mismo era algo engañoso y potencialmente peligroso para ellos, mientras que estos que trataban de disfrazar su incomodidad asintiendo silenciosamente a la charla, vigilando los movimientos de la reina, sin descuidar las vainas de sus dagas de ser posible.

—La guerra, a pesar de todo continua— suspiró pesadamente la reina— sobre todo porque de alguna manera la reina malvada logró escapar, ha sido una sorpresa que me dejó un mal sabor de boca, sigo buscando a los responsables de dicha traición a la corona.

Al escuchar esto Dexter se atragantó con su vino, fingiendo que no lo había hecho, Daring tomó una cuchará mirándose en el reflejo del cubierto de fina plata y Apple se concentró en un bocado de su ensalada.

—La reina malvada es un gran peligro— constató el rey— Ahora que está libre una cosa es segura, está en el reino negro y probablemente retomó las riendas de su monarquía.

—La cual nunca ha perdido, con Enrique al mando ella puede desaparecer y regresar a su antojo— agregó la reina blanca— Aun me cuesta entender como esos dos pudieron enamorarse… Enrique siempre ha sido un alma muy caritativa y benevolente.

—Hechizado, ¿cómo más?— preguntó con desdén Snow White— La magia es la especialidad de la reina malvada, con tal de tener una fuerza conquistadora pudo hechizarlo.

— ¿Y tú prisionera?— la miró Lance interesado.

—Liberada por su madre obviamente— Tomó un sorbo de su copa— tenemos que ponerle fin esta guerra ¿Y qué mejor manera que recordándole a nuestros súbditos que la casa Charming y la White siempre estarán hermandados?

— ¿Qué sugieres Snow?— Elevó una ceja la reina blanca.

—Adelantar el compromiso de Daring y Apple, por supuesto…

—Pero… ¿No son aún algo jóvenes?

Daring miró a sus padres y a la reina hablando de su libertad amorosa como si fuese una simple moneda de cambio y abrió un par de veces la boca consternado antes de atreverse a hablar.

—con todo respeto, sus majestades ¿No es eso una medida muy impulsiva?— Dijo respetuosamente siendo fulminado por la mirada de su padre— Creo que los súbditos mirarán esta unión y en lugar de sentirse seguros se sentirán con miedo ante la posibilidad de una amenaza tan grande que nos obligó a que adelantáramos nuestros destinos…

—Hijo, eso no pasará, además— lo miró con más firmeza el rubio mayor— te agradecería que nos dejes las tácticas políticas a nosotros, que tenemos la experiencia de nuestro lado.

Daring sabía que esa era su señal para no sobrepasarse y que su intento de postergar aquella unión no se mirase como un grito de negación que pudiese ofender a Snow White, quien a pesar de todo seguía siendo la mujer más poderosa de la tierra de los cuentos de hada.

— ¿Entonces que dicen?—Miro Snow a los reyes.

—Creo que… por la falta de nuestra hija y lo sucedido últimamente es una de las mejores soluciones posibles para ambos reinos— Suspiro Lance pesadamente.

— ¡No se diga más!— Celebró cantarinamente— Esto debe celebrarse, tendremos una boda en cinco días.

— ¿No es demasiado próxima la fecha?— Le interrumpió la reina blanca.

—Para nada, podría ser más pronto incluso— celebro la pelinegra — pero creo que es mejor así, para poder generar nueva soluciones a nuestros recientes problemitas

—Supongo…— Murmuró no del todo convencida la reina blanca.

—Llenen nuestras copas del mejor vino que tenga la cava— sonrió feliz la mujer— está gran noticia debe celebrarse con un brindis adecuado.

Los enanos ante la orden de la matriarca White se apresuraron a sacar las botellas y llenar las copas de todos los presentes, Lance y Snow White se pusieron de pie y fue Snow quien tomó prontamente la palabra.

—Por la dicha de una nueva era proveniente de la unión de nuestros reinos y la prosperidad bajo la mezcla de vuestras casas—Canturreó.

—Por una era de paz y alegría— Brindó el hombre.

"Salud" fue el grito que se hizo al derramar las copas unas con otras, aunque las únicas dos voces que no se unieron al coro fueron la de dos rubios que se miraron con angustia y preocupación al chocar su copas ante la atenta mirada de sus progenitores.

Todo pintaba muy mal ahora.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


End file.
